Nothing But Music
by spiralstars
Summary: UPDATED!Part one:The play is getting started!But what if a certain Flora hears about our hot Stan,and Stan starts fighting with Sandy?And Merodi soon starts to face Rose's wrath.R&R!
1. Late on your first day

Nothing but Music

Uum, this is a romance comedy I made for two friends, Tsubaki-kun and Crys-chan. I hope you all like it!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This is about love. Yes, you may have read many other stories or tales about love, as such. Like Rapunzel, or Beauty and the Beast. Snow White tells us the tale of how strong love really is; the Princes kiss saves her. Sleeping Beauty is actually quite a copy. A kiss saves her from eternal sleep.

Numerous personnel in the world believe this theory. But the sad thing is:

**A kiss cannot help you, for real. It's only a lie. **

A hoax

A tall tale

A cover-up

A fib

Just a plain sin.

But what if you **_do _**believe that exact kiss will save you?

Many people do, but to earn that truth, they have to wait and come towards it.

And the kiss is very far away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kyaaa!" A small Ham-girl chirped as she ran down the hall-way of her school, running like a maniac. Her hair was a bit of a mess, her uniform disordered and she had small dark lines underneath her eyes.

"Crap, I knew I should've studied, and not until the last dumb-witted minute!" she moaned aloud as she sped towards the **large **staircase of her school. Her breathes were coming in short range fuses, her small, racked chest going up and down like a teeter-totter. She didn't care.

As she flew up the stairs like a speeding bullet, she didn't get to hear a small murmur made by Oxnard, whom she passed…

"Hey, you do know that class doesn't start in an hour, right?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Damn, damn, DAMN!" Merodi swore under her breath as she reached the slid-in door to her classroom. Her short, noir and blue hair was undone from her small ponytail-tie, and the lines from under her eyes were sub-siding. But the wrinkles on her uniform were still in a horrible condition.

As she neared the door, however, she didn't give a thought about those things, but the excuses she was to give her teacher, Maxwell. And she knew, he did not like newbie's that came late.

"Jeez, why is it that every **_first _**day of a grade, I always have to be LATE!" Merodi shouted to herself as she stopped to breath. She looked around, while small beads of sweat rolled off her cheek.

"_Hey, this is no time to be looking around the school for cute guys! I have to get to my first block!"_

Merodi stood up quickly and started to go down the hallway fast.

**_Dadadadadadada_**- was the sound of her feet stomping on the floor as she made her way towards her destination.

Finally, she saw it. The room: 239, AC.

Quickly she grasped the door and flew it open, shouting:

"**I'M SORRY SIR THAT I'M LATE, BUT I WOKE UP AT 8:00, BUT PLEASE DO FORGIVE ME!"**

**--silence—**

Merodi waited for a stern response, but none came. Instead, there was a small silence, and then a wave and roar of laughter. Surprised, she looked up to find kids her age and up, slacking off and chatting. She stared in disbelief at the destruction of the class, wondering if her teacher was allowing this. But then…

She noticed the teacher was not even here yet.

"U-Uwaaa?" she exclaimed in disbelief, her large iris eyes wide. She looked around to find a **_whole _**bunch of seniors, who were either **sluts **or bachelors. This made her all of a sudden very frightened.

But just when she was about to be laughed at for eternity, a warm voice called out: "Hey, Merodi!"

Merodi whizzed around to find her two best friends; Crystal and Tsuna waving at her. Crystal was a very pretty Ham-gal with a beautiful chestnut colour. Merodi could compare Crystal to the "_bueno" _she had earlier. Crystal's hair was clipped to make a long ponytail, held by her lucky flower clip, a blush pink. Her cheeks were always a tint of rose, and her eyes were the high-light of her face.

You see, her eyes were gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, innocent and sweet, with a tint of aqua-green. She was smiling warmly at Merodi warmly and was nudging Tsuna to pay attention to Merodi.

Tsuna was way different from Crystal's beauty. Tsuna looked up from her textbook of Math Physics and smiled softly.

Tsuna was a small, minish Ham-gal, with a glossy white fur coat, but the thing was, Merodi thought, was that on some parts on Tsuna, spatters of black which looked like ink was dotted all over herself. But what made up for those...well, umm, dots, was a creamy white and jaune crescent moon on her back. Tsuna called this her "lucky" moon. Tsuna's eyes were just a normal brown, but around her neck was her true sparkle.

It was a silver chain with a pink quartz heart and a yellow topaz cross. This was given to Tsuna from her dead boyfriend from middle school.

Merodi smiled back at her two friends. She knew them from middle school, and even earlier than that. But she was very close to Crystal, because Crystal was her best friend since she came to the town for the first time. She smiled happily to herself, thinking about the past.

She quickly made her way towards them in a rush, in fear of the senior students. She quickly sat down on a seat, and set her head down to take in deep breathes of air, savouring every one.

"Hey, you ok? It looks like you just got chased by a cat or something." Tsuna murmured, placing a small paw on Merodi's shoulder. For a moment there was a silence between the small group, and then there was a loud out burst from Crystal:

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, her hands trembling. She was looking in the direction of the doorway. Her big brown eyes were sparkling at who was entering through the doorway.

Tsuna "ahem'd" and looked in the same direction as Crystal and then "ahhh'd" Tsuna smiled to herself, nudging Merodi. Merodi only groaned from her spot, her head set in between her folded arms. Tsuna finally gave up on getting Merodi's attention and then went back to text books mumbling: _**"Girls and their fantasies…sheesh**"_

Merodi was busy breathing on her desk, making those little smog clouds on the smooth oak surface the janitor worked to hard to fix up. Still, it didn't matter. She just wanted to shut out the voices of the prisses and wack-jobs ringing in her head. Her shoulder length hair was like loose silk fibres on her shoulders, sliming off so quietly.

She was just about to board the ship to Never Land, until a shout about the class was ringing in her ears. Grumpily, she lifted her head, expecting to see the prisses having a fit or something like a make-out party, but instead what she saw was like a fairy-tale entrance.

There at the doorway were two complete hotties. One she remembered from a birthday party at Crystal's…

"_Hey Crys-chan, why is it that you have a picture of that weird guy?" Merodi asked while munching on a piece of brownie cake. Her hair was a bit shorter and in pigtails, and she was wearing a blue and white checked dress and a pair of Sailor Moon sandals._

"_Huh? What picture?" Crystal asked, coming to where Merodi was looking .Crystal was smiling so happily because this was her most happiest birthday, almost everyone in her class was here. Her cute pink and magenta ruffled dress looked absolutely adorable on her. But then her smile faded when she had finally noticed what Merodi was talking about. She chirped up and snatched the photo frame from Merodi._

"_Hey! What'd you do that for? I was only looking!" Merodi asked in a frenzie, trying to grab the frame back from Crystal. "I just wanna know why you have a picture of Stan from our class!"_

_Crystal stopped moving and blushed. She set the photo down and sat down on her pink bed. "Merodi. Even If I told you. You wouldn't understand."_

Merodi smiled. It was Stan. Hot Stan, Cute Stan, and everything else the girls in 5th grade would name him. Merodi smiled quietly to herself as she studied his appearance. His uniform jacket's zipper was broken, revealing a black shirt and a few gotty necklaces. His jeans were slightly dirty and torn, and in his nap-sack were his favourite maracas. Merodi remembered that Stan was always the winner of the talent show, especially with his sexy "_moeru" _dance.

Crystal was blushing furiously as he stepped into the room, talking with the other senior popular's in the class. _"Stan-kun…" _she half murmured and whispered to herself and through her mind. _"Stan-kun…it's been 2 years since I've last laid my eyes on you. But deep inside my heart, I know. I could never sum up to those popular hamhams."_

As Crystal mentally talked to herself in her head, tears were starting to brim on her eyes.

But while Crystal was goggling over Stan, Merodi whispered to herself. "Crystal-chan, you've tried so hard in the past to win Stan-sama's heart. But this year, since you've helped me many times in the past, I'll help you win that bastard's heart even if it costs my life!" As Merodi said this, her eyes burned up and little anime flames were visible.

"_Dookaaa" _Tsuna sweatdropped.

Merodi "humph'd" in triumph and then started to walk to her desk. Before she was about to take her seat, something had caught her eye.

Sure, what she saw was Stan chatting with the prisses, but beside Stan was this **_other _**guy…

His fur was a glossy wood colour, with a tuft of maroon coloured hair between his ears. His eyes were a beautiful dark chocolate wonder. And strapped around his back was…

"A guitar!" Merodi exclaimed out loud. She was suddenly looking like Crystal, in a fantasy Land, in other words, NOWHERE.

Tsuna watched grimly as she watched her friends go gaga over middle-school crushes and "love at first sight" She sweat dropped and giggled at their silliness, watching them spiral into another dimensia or something like that.

"Pheh. It doesn't matter to me, as long as they don't hurt themselves or anything" she sighed to herself, flipping the pages of her science text this time, reading the physical laws of **_the human body. _**

……………………………………………………………………………………………__

"Alright class! Sorry I'm late, but please settle down!" a brown hamster with brown fur instated. He was wearing a white over-coat and was carrying a large green dictionary lined with gold trim. Merodi raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"_Oh great. I came to school **early, **and by accident, just by fear of getting detention by **this guy!" **_she thought to herself while chewing on a pencil she had borrowed from a student that called him self Floss…or something like that. **(actually, it was Boss, Merodi is just an idiot)**

"Ok, now if everyone would listen, I'm gonna take attendance, so **EXCUSE ME!" **Maxwell screamed. Everyone in the class shut up. "Ok…now let's see here…"

He started to go down the list of names, which sounded very peculiar to Merodi. Some of them sounded like the type of names 3 year old girls would name their Golden Retriever, like: **Cappy**

**Bijou**

**Sandy**

**Snoozer**

**Or _Sparkle! _**Now that one **_really _**scared her.

"What type of owner would name their pet like that!" Merodi retorted, biting harder into the pencil. But then…

She stopped biting into the pencil and looked at it. It looked like it was mutilated, or skinned alive, in her opinion. The orange coat of the pencil was flaking off.

"_Personally, I'd rather prefer Pockey." _she thought to herself. But then the thought hit her. _"I shouldn't be one to judge. They at least **HAVE **owners._ _Me on the other hand…"_

"Merodi…Um, excuse me, whoever is this Merodi, please, can you state your last name?" a sudden silence was present as Maxwell stated this. Merodi stopped chewing on the pencil as Tsuna and Crystal looked at her. Soon, the whole room was looking at her.

Her fur stood on end. Even the kids with weird names were looking at her, as if mocking her _own _name.

"Uh…umm…I…" Merodi stuttered, the pencil falling from her agape mouth with a _Clik-clak-clak-clak. _

Maxwell raised an eyebrow this time in annoyance, folding his arms and doing the traditional foot tap. "Well, sir…I'm…an orphan, sir…"

There was a silence and then a murmur of "orphan" Merodi felt so ashamed. She was clenching her fists so tighty, the knuckles were turning white. She felt the tears starting to brim to her eyes, and she tried to blink them away, but they would not stop…

"An orphan? That's, like, so totally awesome!" a Girlish voice from the middle of the room chirped. It sounded open and friendly, yet healthy. Merodi turned to see a group of girls looking at her openly and friendly.

Merodi had no choice but to smile back. She sat down after an almost eternity. Maxwell just sighed and went on with the list. "Crystal?" he asked, looking at the class. Crystal immediately stood up, smiling weakly at the class. She then noticed that Stan was looking in her direction when her name was called.

Crystal felt herself blush and then immediately sat down onto her seat with a plop. Tsuna giggled at Crystal's immunity towards Stan, passing Crystal a note that said:

"_You'd better tell him you like the guy, or else I'll come to assassinate you! Lol, I'm only kidding"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………__

_**Lunch**_

"**Auuugghh, I hated that stupid Math class!" **Pashmina yelled, falling into her seat in the cafeteria. The group of girls were sitting in a huge group. Already, Crystal and Merodi were already friends, giggling and gossiping.

"If you have hated zee Math class, wait 'till you have been in zee Music class. Those two senior students, Stan and Jingle will make you seem so inferior. And zhat Sparkle girl will beat you in any zing that will have to do with either American Idol or Canadian Idol. Her voice eez superior!" Bijou included to Pashmina's complaint between dainty bites of poutine.

Crystal giggled at Bijou's silly accent and Pashmina's hatred towards Math. She was slopping her lemon meringue pudding into a white and yellow fluff; because her attention was directed to the table were some boys were sitting in.

Stan, Hamtaro, Dexter and Spat were chatting away about something inaudible, but it looked interesting, due to the amount of laughs they would throw in. Beside Spat was a snobbish looking Ham-gal, with a large amount of mascara on her eye-lids, too much eye shadow and a fluffy, lavender scarf.

Merodi glared at this one. _"She looks like a priss." _She paused when she saw her flirt and gabble about more inaudible stuff _"and a rotten one, too." _

Pepper, one of Merodi's best friends followed her gaze and then understood. "Oh. That there, is Rose Hyde. She's a disgusting on in the inside. And she's had 5 boyfriends here so far. Every girl sitting here at this table **_absoloutly loathes _**her."

Pashmina added, with sipping on her Fruitopia beverage" And don't become brainwashed by her either. She's a bitch, and a big one."

Merodi just watched them as they started to get up and go. Then a thought hit her.

"Hey, where's Tsuna-chan? I haven't seen her in awhile." She started to scout for her, looking for the gleam of pink quartz or yellow topaz. But none.

"Maybe she's at the computer lab or something." Crystal indicated, pointing her finger towards the left wing flight of stairs. Merodi smiled and thanked the group of girls for letting her eat with them and then started her way up the stairs.

"Hey…you do know you have just led her to zee other corridor. The "no-students-allowed" corridor. That corridor eez only for student councillors of helpers."

Crystal squeaked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsuna huffed in annoyance as she made her way to the cafeteria. She was furious at the science teacher for making her stay 5 minutes after class just for helping some kid with a question. She was supposed to be fed and working on her newest chapter for her story on ahem…)

The hallways smelled of either men's cologne or old paper. Tsuna growled in annoyance at a grade 12 when he blocked her way to the cafeteria. He quickly made an "eep!" sound and moved out of the rampaging Ham's way.

As she made her way to the order counter, she quickly got out her black purse and her white wallet, fishing out 7 dollars. Quickly she made a thoughtless choice, choosing two things affordable.

Without looking at who she was talking to, she just simply ordered, "Uum, I'll just have a simple box of _aemono _and a plum _onigiri." _ She paused for a minute due to the silence of her server. She then looked up to see brown eyes looking at her with curiosity.

"U-Uwaaaa!" she yelled, stepping a meter away from the young HamHam. His fur was a shiny black, with a golden tuft of hair hanging from his head. Instead of a normal hamster tail, his tail, which was a jet black, was bushy and tied into a sharp ponytail.

He seemed to be interested in the assignment folded in between her arms.

Tsuna was taken back at first by his good looks, but then…

"**YOU PERVERT! YOU LECHEROUS CREEP! HOW DARE YOU GET NEAR TO ME THAT CLOSE!" **Tsuna screeched, attracting the attention of many passer-bys.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Merodi walked down the cold corridor quietly, rubbing her arms occasionally, due to the chill looming around the hall. Sometimes, she would slip and yelp like a wounded dog, her voice echoing throughout the hall.

"Kyaaa!" she piped, slipping on the stone cold floor, falling flat on her face. Her face was starting to grow sore now, and when she felt her face for anything hurt, she felt something warm trickle onto her finger tips and knuckles. She gasped in surprise and tried to wipe away the red liquid off from her forehead, but the bleeding seemed to not stop.

"Oh dear…I f I don't get this cleaned up, I'm not going to be able to attend gym." It was true. Even though gym was the most fun ad exciting thing for all HamHams, the gym teacher, who was Sandy, had a soft spot for people who were hurt. Especially if those people were her friends…

Merodi jolted up to her feet to find any first aid dorm in the corridor, running and sometimes smacking into pillars or walls. Soon, the bleeding was starting to get much worse, her vision clouding, and her senses dying. But when a sudden sound of a strum of a guitar was heard, Merodi stopped. It sounded like something she had heard on the radio while in a store or something. Was it Never Ending White Lights or whatzits? **(Lol, sorry. My family loves that guitar song)**

Yes. It was the song she would sing along to every time it would come on. It was her favourite so far.

Then it occurred to her! Instead of getting to the nurse, why not die with her favourite song? It would be better of, for she was already the humiliation of the class, and a complete idiot. Why not? She was obviously going delusional, delirious. She was thinking about death, but she was only bleeding physically, not internally.

She walked quickly to the room, which was lighted brightly by the light of the sun. She had to shade her eyes from the sun reluctantly, trying to get her eye-sight to adjust to the sudden angelic brightness. Once the sight before her was clear she gasped in surprise to find that dream guy from the class. She blushed and quickly stepped back in surprise to try and hide her bloodied head from him in the dark.

He only stared back at her like a calm elk that knew it was going to die. His intense brown eyes pierced her in some sort of way which made her weak. After an almost eternity, he only sighed and went back to strumming his guitar, often looking at her between notes.

Merodi just stood there, mouth agape and eyes wide. _His pose was perfect, and his tuning was just spectacular! _She thought to herself. He seemed so peaceful until Merodi spoke up, shattering the silence:

"Uum…hi…I'm Merodi…And I really like your songs."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Ka-chiick **_

Crystal closed her locker in a glum state, sighing as she did so. She felt horrible for giving Merodi the wrong directions, having a useless crush on the most hottest guy in the class, and…well, she'll think up a third reason. Crystal gritted her teeth in annoyance at the nearby clanking. Where was that sound actually **_coming _**from?

"**Auuugh! Why…Can't…I…Get…Things…RIGHT!" **a nearby voice yelled in frustration. Crystal quickly turned her head to see a frustrated looking…

"Stan-sama!" she exclaimed in shock, trying to hide her face from him with the door of her locker. Her face was the colour of a red beet, in a sauce of red pickle juice. In other wise, a charming red.

She watched in horror through the little slits of the locker as Stan came up to her locker.

"Hey, can you help me out with my locker combination?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Hey, I can't make a story that's based on all OC's, so I have to dabble, too)**

"**So, who do you girls, like, is totally obsessed with one of the guys in our class?"**

Sandy whispered to their mini-group that they had formed with their desks. Most of the girls in the group blushed but some retorted.

"Me? Infatuated with some **_guy!_**" Pashmina exclaimed with fake horror, making the whole group laugh. But after a small mini-minute, she blushed and started to fumble with her fingers. "Well, there are **_some _**guys I have a crush on…" she trailed off.

Bijou was the next to talk. "You guys should all know by now zhat I have ze large crush on Hamtaro." She turned a furious red and looked at her orange and white crush, mumbling some indistinct French fantasiastic stuff.

Pepper smiled in triumph when it was her turn to talk. Of course, everyone knew that she was infamous for already having such a loyal boyfriend for 3 years straight. She smiled then turned to Hannah who was giggling at all the girlishness they were doing.

"Dexter is my Kushi-kuu, and you know it!"

Nobody noticed Pashmina's smile fade. Hannah noticed this and then added:

"But Howdy is more formidable, since Pashie-san goes for the nerds…"

"**What!" **Pashmina squealed with anger and she started to jokingly pull at Hannah's hair, laughing girlishly at all the fun she was going to have with this new year at school.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Next Chapter…**_

"Uum…hi…I'm Merodi…And I really like your songs."

Jingle looked back at her in a lazy way and smiled. "You know, it took you forever just to say that. 2 songs, actually." Merodi smiled bashfully.

……………………………………………………………………………………………__

"4, 8, 6, 9 and 5" Crystal said out loud as she undid Stan's locker combination for him, blushing a tomato colour, knowing he was watching.

"There! It should be easy to open now!" she exclaimed aloud, wiping her forehead. Stan smiled his casual smile and whispered a quiet thanks and started to lean in and kiss her.

On the cheek.

…………………………………………………………………………………………****

Tsuna sat quietly underneath the bright pink cherry tree, trying to recover from the sudden shock she had in the cafeteria.

Suddenly, that HamHam from the cafeteria was all of a sudden, right beside her with a bento full of _takoyaki _He looked shy and was starting to murmur something.

"Hey, I'm sorry for scaring you. I was just curious about you. Do you want some?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sandy blushed as she picked up her fallen papers after bumping into Maxwell. He chuckled quietly and started to help her.

In one moment they were laughing. In the next, their hands brushed together and they were silent…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**I hoped you enjoyed it! If you didn't then you can just simply leave but if you did, review gently, please!**_

_**INDISTINCT:**_

**-_bueno:_**_ a chocolate covered wafer with hazel-nut cream inside_

_**-Pockey: **a cookie stick covered in strawberry, banana or chocolate cream._

_**-"sama": **a type of ending for a name. Is usually used when addressing a superior or someone you think is very high above you. "Chan" is used for girls, best friends, or pet names. "San" is a formal ending for a name. _

**_-moeru: _**Japanese word for "flame" In other words, Moeru Dance means flame dance.

**_-aemono: _** _vegetables or seafood dressed in either vinegar, miso or mashed tofu_

_**-onigiri: **A type of rice dumpling, with a flavour in middle, fruit jelly, meat or nothing at all ._

_**-takoyaki: **Another type of Japanese cuisine. A jelly dumpling, like an onigiri, but its made or normal stuff...uum you know…stuff._

_Special thanks and life to Tsubaki Munegawa and Crystalgurl101_

_You guys mean the fanfiction world to me!_

_-Morri-chan_


	2. Shy, yet 6409 questions present

Nothing but Music

So, yeah, here's another chapter, after I was clearly threatened to make another one…

glares at audience

meh. It doesn't matter. Forgive me for such a delay anyways, I was at Quebec. Eh-heheh…lets just say I got high on Ginger Ale and then got sick? Eh-hehehe…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Uum…hi…I'm Merodi…And I really like your songs."

Jingle looked back at her in a lazy way and smiled. His light-brown bangs dangled in front of his face, his beautiful eyes seeming to smile as well. "You know, it took you forever just to say that. 2 songs, actually."

Merodi smiled bashfully, her face turning the colour of a beet. Once Jingle noticed this, he smiled gently and with a long sigh got up from a brown, weathered old stool. Merodi then noticed that there was nothing else in the exact room except for the windows, a wall-chalk-board and a piano.

Jingle raised an eyebrow at her sudden silence and she then squeaked and started to fumble her fingers. "Uum…you know…I'm kinda…new here."

As if her explanation was nothing he only gave her an expressionless nod and then picked up his guitar to make his way to the door. He was very tired-looking and seemed very disappointed for some reason…

"Wait!" Merodi soon piped up, not even knowing why she had even said that. Jingle only paused and took a glance at her, waiting. Merodi shut up for a second, just to drown in those beautiful eyes but then a lump in her throat soon was present.

"I-uh-well…uum…you…very good…songs…" Merodi mumbled. Jingle only gave her a confused look: a lifting of an eyebrow and a no-I-don't-get-it-expression.

After a death-like silence Jingle finally started to chuckle and then he started to laugh aloud, holding his sides. The window's sun-set light was over-realistic, their shadows making their own form. Merodi only cocked her head to the side but still could not help but laugh.

Jingle's hair was hanging limply from his head, due to his head being so close to the ground. He was then looking at her after his laughs started to die off; his smile was very realistic to Merodi now.

"You know, you're kind of dead when it comes to words, ne?" His voice seemed to be mocking her, as he got himself back up and started to bring himself back to order again. His hair was now limp, his face a bit red and he had dropped his guitar while he was starting his laughing fit. Without warning, his cold placid hand was on top of her forehead where the blood had dried.

Merodi blushed. She could feel the cold skin tissue on her forehead, but a lot of heat in her cheeks. He was right; she was a down-right idiot when it came to talking to guys. In the 4th grade, it was sorta her fault that Tsuna didn't have a boyfriend until…grade 6, right?

Jingle smiled. "Well, we aren't just going to turn into radishes here right? I mean we're already missing out on Math T2…" his voice started to trail off as he saw Merodi's expression change…

Merodi's eyes went agape, along with her mouth. "T2! But that's my last Math class and I need to get finished on my project!" Soon, her feet were moving and she was down the hallway again, slipping several times until she was down the stairs.

Jingle smiled softly at her clumsiness and the suddenly felt awkward at the sudden silence. The light of the room was over-bearing and through the window, you could see fresh **_sakura_** petals flowing through the open breeze. He sighed freely and then got ahold of his guitar without saying a word but.

"Wow…she was cute…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Pashmina, Sandy and Bijou tried ever so harshly to keep quiet, but could not help but to chortle out a laugh or giggle for the scene they were seeing was just _kawaii _

"4, 8, 6, 9 and 5" Crystal muttered to herself as she undid Stan's locker combination for him, blushing a tomato colour, knowing he was watching. She felt very un-at-ease, with him looking at her like that; like a hungry vulture. To her surprise and fortune, a certain click was heard.

"There! It should be easy to open now!" she exclaimed aloud, wiping her forehead. She was in a sweat for some reason, probably for the fact she was working away at that lock through-out a class and that her long-life crush was watching her.

Reluctantly, she got up and wiped her uniform which had formed wrinkles. She used this not only to look back in order, but to look down to avoid his gaze. _"Dammit! Why can't you just look him in the eye? He's only going to say thank you for un-locking his stupid pin-patchie thingie, and you're expecting him to-"_

Crystal had to stop talking for a moment as she noticed Stan's personal space towards her. His face showed nothing until Stan smiled his casual smile and whispered a quiet thanks and started to lean in and kiss her.

On the cheek.

Crystal gasped quietly and drew back, her folders and duo tangs spilling out of her folded arms. Her face was as red as it could be and she was looking away at her feet, as if it was a clear interest to her than him. Stan didn't show any care for her timid ness and only smirked to himself. Without looking back he yelled back at her, "Hey, see you tomorrow!"

Crystal could not believe herself. _"Stan-sama just…kissed me!" _She smiled softly to herself, touching the place where he had just kissed her on the cheek. It was warm as she had expected, which made her remember to try to get the sensation back into her legs again. Crystal looked down. Because she was dazing about Stan's little fantasiastic kiss, she had forgotten to use her leg leverage, causing her to teeter back and forth.

In the end, she leaned too much and fell over, the other people in the hall chortling or laughing.

Crystal blushed, trying to gather back all her folders and duo tangs again, her spilled over rainbow of knowledge.

"Gagh! Where is Tsuna-chan or Merodi-chan when ya need 'em!" she retorted, frustratingly trying to gather the supplies all back.

A few times, passer byes would laugh or offer to help, but she would only reject them, telling them and lying she would be okay.

"_Why do you all care? **I'm just a poor new kid who spilled her condiments all over!"**_

She couldn't help but feel those stupid little things called tears brimming to the tips of her eyes. "Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why can't my stupid body just do as I ask, _**shimataaaa!"** _

"**Hey, Crys-chan!" **a group of voices chimed in which made Crystal crook her head up to see all of her friends looking at her and Sandy reaching out her hand. "C'mon, girl! Let's go out there and play some **soccer!" **Bijou nodded timidly and Pashmina giggled. (Probably thinking about beating the boys 2 to none)

Crystal smiled. Without further adue, she just gathered up her school supplies with no care that it was not organized and then ran to her friends.

"_Well…I guess I'm just a poor kid who not only gets un-noticed help, but is lucky enough to be such a bad-arse friend too."_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alright class, the square root of 6409, happens to lead to the basic lead of the 4, now if we were to multiply it…"

Merodi sighed in agony. The lecture of finding the **_impossible _**square roots of the number 6409 was starting to finally bore into her skull. It was absolutely obvious that there was absolutely **no **answer to such a silly idea of a question whatsoever. The teacher was obviously an idiot and a fool to even come up with such a question like that. _The square root of 6409! _

Merodi reluctantly chewed on her pencil while thinking of "6409" ways to **torture **and **kill **the stupid math teacher, her teeth working away at the splintering wood of the poor mutilated pencil. Her binder was already graphitised with pictures on how to murder and assassinate several other professors and other teachers, all in red, blue or black ink.

"_Oh great. The **only **cursed place and class where Crys-chan and Tsuna-chan **aren't **here…" _Merodi thought miserably to herself, biting deep into her pencil, being sure that if it were alive, it would be pleading for mercy by now. Merodi only ignored the thought and just imagined it was the stupid math teacher instead.

She peered to her left. That was another reason she was so on edge, for right beside her was another hamham named Spat. Sure, he didn't bother her, was a bit rude and he would always glare and bully anyone in his way. But the reason she disliked him so much was that he was a **popular. **

Merodi gulped when he gave an icy glance to her, his icy grey eyes as if piercing right through her, and then went back to taking his notes. Her heart was probably beating the rate of a mouse's when she turned away in horror to avoid his gaze, putting her head down to look like she was taking notes as well.

"_Jeez, **someone **needs to lay off the "no-coffee" rule, that guy's a stone statue!" _Merodi thought to herself, a cold sweat running down her neck. **_Doki doki doki!_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsuna sat quietly underneath the bright pink cherry tree, trying to recover from the sudden shock she had in the cafeteria. She was quite out-of-breath from running from the scene she had caused for screaming at the poor guy. She kinda felt sorry for him…

"That was quite a scare, ne, Suzu-chan?" Tsuna murmured to herself, or someone else, clutching her necklace dearly. "Hey! Don't start calling me names now! I was practically **scared **to death there, mister!" Tsuna scoffed at the nothingness again.

Suddenly, that HamHam from the cafeteria was all of a sudden, right beside her with a bento full of _**takoyaki** _He looked shy and was starting to murmur something. Tsuna looked back at him in curiosity and lifted an eyebrow while he blurbled out words she could absolutely **not **comprehend. Finally, his lips started to work properly and a small tiny voice murmured that she could barely make out what it exactly said:

"Hey, I'm sorry for scaring you. I was just curious about you. Do you want some?" he looked at her quietly. Tsuna was sure she was about to reject the poor guy, but felt her head tilt into a nod. The other boy smiled gently and sat down beside her and handed her the bento gently, while looking up at the sky in a plain daze.

Tsuna stared blankly at the takoyaki. She picked one up delicately and looked at it. It was perfectly shaped and it has cute little sugar crystal stars inside of the box too. Tsuna couldn't help but smile at the cute little décor, and finally took a mignon bite out of the jelly bun. She then peered over to the boy beside her, and then discovered that he had been examining her while she was eating.

" **_Wh-what!" _**she asked in surprise, her cheeks growing hot. The boy laughed and covered his mouth politely to cover off his loud giggles. Tsuna turned red. "I-It's not funny!" she exclaimed in horror as he started to laugh even more.

Finally, he extended his hand out and stopped laughing. "I-I'm P-Pazu Ryuoh Hikaru. And I'm very p-pleased to meet you!" he chortled out amidst all of the laughing. _Kikikiki_

Tsuna glared daggers at him and growled, but extended her hand out gingerly and humphed: "Tsuna Io and I'm **_flattered, _**Pazu." She stated with a hint of being ecstatic.

Pazu only laughed even harder which made Tsuna very, well, how should we say this. **TICKED OFF.** She abruptly got up and then started to un-screw the lid off of her water canister she carried around, her eyes burning. **_mukaaaa _**

Pazu stopped laughing and then got up in a hurry while Tsuna chased after him with her water canister yelling playfully. Pazu started laughing again and Tsuna had no choice, but to laugh too.

Meanwhile, inside the school…

Merodi looked out the window to see one of her best friends chasing a student and had no other choice but to laugh, even though she was in the middle of a test.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Whoo! Zhat was a fun, game, n'est pas?" Bijou chimed, rubbing her face in her sports towel.

"Yeah, "Crystal agreed while taking a small drink from the water fountain. "2 to none! Exactly as we planned it, eh, Sandy?" Sandy laughed and threw her towel playfully at Crystal, giggling. "Well, last time, the boys 'ere was being a bit none the less cheatin', right?" Hannah asked, while re-doing her pig-tails.

Bijou and Pashmina nodded and rolled their eyes. The last game at recess was a total cheap-ass trick, they thought. Sandy only chuckled and included, "But, hey, we totally won even then, girls, and that's that." All of them laughed in triumph.

Crystal laughed too, but then her smile faded when a thought had hit her. "Hey, Sandy, you know that question you asked us?" Sandy looked at Crystal in confusion and Crystal continued. "Y'know, that game. Where you asked us which boy we liked and all that. **You **didn't answer though."

Sandy blushed and then started to fumble her fingers. Hannah "oohed" and Bijou and Pashmina giggled. "Well, I-I got this crush, on, well…" Crystal waited anxiously for the answer, biting her lip to stop her excite ness. "Well…" Sandy took in a deep breath of air and finally mouthed.

"I got a crush on the English teacher, Maxwell."

Everyone gasped. Crystal giggled like a little girl and smiled back. "Hey, its ok. I mean, I don't blame you. Besides, a gym teacher with a English teacher would be so cute!. There's a lot of cute teachers in all of our lives! I mean, one of my best friends, named Tsuna, she had a crush on one of our art teachers named Suzuran! **IT WAS SO FUNNY!" **

The girls giggled and Pashmina then started to usher all of them out of the change room.

"Ok, guys, I'm going to go work on my files for next week, so see you later!" Sandy chimed, waving her hand as she started to walk off. She kept on waving even when she noticed they were out of sight, but then forgot to stop and pay attention.

She then bumped into none other then Maxwell!

They both collided with an "oof!" and soon, all of Sandy's files were all over the place.

Sandy blushed as she picked up her fallen papers after bumping into Maxwell. She bent down as quickly as she could to pick them up, being very embarrassed. He chuckled quietly and started to help her, luckily knowing the filing sorts.

In one moment they were laughing. In the next, their hands brushed together and they were silent…

"Uh, umm, I'm sorry, Maxwell. Y-you can go now, I can clean up for myself…" Maxwell shook his head and just kept on helping her, a sad look in his eyes. Sandy noticed this, but saved her questions until they were done picking up the mess.

Soon, all of the files were sorted and they were both walking to their destinations. Sandy then decided it was the right time to ask him what was wrong.

"Er-umm, Maxwell-kun, umm, when we were picking up the long jump files, why did you look so sad?"

Maxwell at first was smiling at her but when she got to the question, his smile faded. His eyes gave off that sad smile again and he was looking the other way. "Well, Sandy…I guess the other teachers didn't tell you that I'm being moved to another school, huh?"

Sandy froze to her spot, while Maxwell, started to walk away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**After school…**_

_tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock…_

"_A distant memory clocked by as he slept. The words "I love you is" what meant the most to him right now. If only she could ever forgive him, oh if only she could ever…"_

Merodi read this psalm over in a book that Tsuna had made called "Heart out to the Sea", while chewing on a piece of **Pocky.** It was 2:23 in the morning, her lamp-lightie turned on and as always, she was awake. Usually, she'd be up at 1:13 at the most but today was quite…different

"Mmm" she mumbled in confusion as she chewed on the strawberry **Pocky** thoughtfully.

"It must've been the stuff that guy said that's been janking me" The book soon became of no interest to her, flinging it aside, even though it was a **_non-spell checked edition. _**

Quickly, she got up from her belly-flop position and then sat on the edge of the bed, as if waiting for something. She looked around her room. It was messy, just like a normal average teenager's room. _Well, a normal average **HamHam **teenager's room._

Her room was a lavender colour and the bed was just a plain and normal **white.** The rest was just a maroon tinted closet that was built in by a hole and a wood plank mirror that was painted a gold colour with a piece of glass to serve as a mirror.

Gingerly, she got up from her bed, and walked over to the mirror. The hamster in the reflection stared back at her with pale iris eyes. The girl in the mirrors' fur was black with blue highlights.

"_The stupid mirror is such a liar. I look uglier than this, I just know it."_

She gave out a sigh of disbelief and after picking up a pillow and literally screaming into it, she plopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**INDISTINCT**_

**_-sakura: _**A cherry tree, cherry fuit of the petals of a sakura tree. Is usually found in romantic or gothic manga or anime

**_-shimata: _**the Japanese way of saying, **DAMMIT!**

**_-kawaii: _**way to say "cute"

**_-Doki doki: _**In manga, this sound affect is used to show the reader that the sound of the persons heart beat is present, doki doki!

**_-takoyaki: _**Another type of Japanese cuisine. A jelly dumpling, like an onigiri, but its made or normal stuff...uum you know…stuff.

**_-Pocky: _**a cookie stick covered in strawberry, banana or chocolate cream. Or any other flavour, I don't know about… 0.o

**__**

Ok, so that was the second chapter, see you soon! (gasp!) Will sandy ever find a new love, of course she will, she's SANDY! (gasp) will Crystal be with Stan? Will Tsuna get along with Pazu? Will Merodi screw up again on talking personally to Jingle?

TUNE IN NEXT TIME!

(Review nicely please, or go)

bye, ciao, astalabista, sayonarra, au revoir, BYE!

-Morri-chan


	3. Being late at your own advantage

Nothing but Music

So, here we are again with another chapter… XD

:cough:

This was practically KILLED out of me, meh! Well, I had nothing better to do anyways, except for dying in front of the TV watching various anime or typing crap on the computer. No, literally, **TYPING THE WORD CRAP FOR NO REASON!**

But, anyways, I hope this chappie is palatable for your taste, I might as well have a writers craze. I've noticed this story is like a **Reservoir Chronicle, **because the characters all have a different personality and meaning. So, I might just change Hamtaro's care-free and friendly personality to punkish and rude, but I don't really think so, unless it would create a good plot twist for me…

BTW, this chapter is based on **Crystalgurl101's **character, Crystal today. One of my favourite made up hamhams, she's going to have a **_very _**interesting day today. The play that they will be doing is called **_roma, _**a play I made up when I was the director of the drama class, which was a complete success. I think I should try it out now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Crystal woke up with a small, faint yawn while stretching her small paws. The light from the window beside her cage was a fantastic luminous glow giving her fur a glorious shimmer. Her daily grooming would always pay off, as always she thought to herself while walking over to her water dish.

As she took a long, thirst full drink, she looked into her reflection. The Ham-gal who looked back at her was the prettiest thing she could've seen, with her beautiful brown and white fur and rosy cheeks. The hue was just right and the absolute sparkle in her eyes was just gorgeous! But then her smile faded. "Aww, who am I kidding…" she then swapped her paw over the reflection with a **_:koosplash: _**and then settled her self down in the wood-shavings of her cage.

"I'm only **_saying _**I'm beautiful." She continued while going over to her ham-bunkie and retrieving her bubble-gum pink flower clip. She sifted her fur swiftly and then put it in her usual fashion, sighing at her plainity. "All the **_populars _**are more beautiful then I combined. They're more into the cell-phones and jewellery. Those are the type of girls that would get…"

She paused as a huge lump was present in her throat, and the tears started to brim her eyes. "**_Those are the type of girls that get Stan-sama's attention…" _**she then started to sob hardly as her owner, Catrina came in. She was smiling brightly and twirling around. She then plopped down beside Crystal's cage and cooed:

"Good-morning my little _**koibito**!_" she sing-songed. She then stopped talking and looked at Crystal plainly with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Ne? What's wrong, Crys-chan?" Catrina looked worriedly at her hamster trying to ease her out of the cage but Crystal only ignored her, going back into her ham-bunkie.

She would have to wait until Catrina would go to school to leave her to her thoughts before she was to go to school.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was only a few minutes before Catrina had to leave for school tutoring, leaving in a rush with a piece of _**zeri** _toast in her mouth and a sad wave to Crystal. Catrina's eyes were full of worry for her pet, but had to leave as her mother ushered her to the door.

Crystal only looked up sadly from her own breakfast and watched sadly as her owner left.

With a click of the door, she was gone. Crystal waited a few moments, listening to the sound of the car engine and a dog barking from far away. It was then that it hit her that she was late for school…

"**KYAAAA! I forgot I had school today too!"** she exclaimed out loud, flailing her arms about and knocking over things. After about 3 minutes of self "flailery", Crystal finally organized herself and swiped up her back pack, leaving through an open window.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After 2 blocks to run down, Crystal had finally reached the school, opening the school entrance front doors with urgency. She was absolutely exhausted, and her **bento** must've fallen out of her lunch bag, for it was missing, her lunch-bag pocket open and loose.

Her breathes were coming in huge puffs, and her hair was a bit wet from a misadventure with a passer-by car and a puddle. She was very embarrassed to even be in public, btu she knew Professor Maxwell would forgive a wet student who was half run-over, out of breath and peer-abused.

She then started to walk down the long, narrow, and death silent hallway of the school, clutching her notebook to her chest which was rising and falling. Her soft fur was now, and dreadfully damp from that puddle she was forced to fall in. She let out a long and painful sigh which made the hallway seem haunted with her echoing sigh.

She looked about while walking, for any traces of the popular HamHam around.

"_Its just one of those days where I have to suffer just cause I got distracted by a **reflection!" **_Crystal looked about while thinking this, sometimes catching glimpse of drop-outs or the rare smoker. She only sweatdropped and laughed weakly to herself.

"_Ok, at least you're not in their shoes, Crystal. You're a strong, half-A+ student that is very healthy and **at least **has some common sense." _She then smiled quietly to herself, walking past them. But when she would see two hamsters together her heart would either stop of ache.

"_Yeah right. They may be flunkies, but they have each other too" _She then headed for the flight of stairs that lead up to her home room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hamtaro-kun…please just listen to me, I just want to say how much I really do, well…" Bijou stuttered, her white pig-tails sagging with cause of her head so low. She was thumbling her fingers and looking at her feet foolishly, sometimes at a rare moment, muttering some foreign French words.

Hamtaro only looked at her in confusion, his hands in his pockets and his ipod's head-set around his neck. He only looked at her in awe and just watched as she tried to talk to him. They were in the hallway, and Bijou had excused them both to talk, and the sun was just about to come up, the light glowing through a near-by window.

"W-well, eets just zhat, I really think zhat, well, I-umm, you-uh," Hamtaro only looked at her in awe and tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I-well, **_Je t'aime, Hamtaro." _**Bijou murmured, finally looking at Hamtaro straight in the face.

At first there was a complete and frightening silence throughout the hallway that the hall's drinking fountain could be heard, the water droplets going _plop, plop, plip._

Hamtaro's face just remained solemn and the only emotion that gave way were his eyes, which softened just by a bit. Most of all, a hint of sadness was starting to give way into the tips of his lips, twitching into a small disappointed frown.

Bijou just looked at him quietly, only listening to the sound of the dripping water from the fountain, only looking to the light that was slowly coming from the rising sun. Finally, the most shattering and cruel words came out of the boys mouth;

"I'm sorry Bijou-chan, but I only want to stay friends…Just friends."

_**(ack 0.0)**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"**Gah!" **Crystal groaned, finally reaching the last few steps of the many which led to her home room. "Ugh, dammit, I forgot to eat breakfast too…" she complained to herself, trying to shut up her stomach. Her poor body couldn't take it anymore. She could've **AT LEAST **snatched a** _pankeki_**or at least an orange, but no, she was just **TOO DISTRACTED. **

"Ok, right now, if you don't shut-up, I'm going to kill you" Crystal snapped to her stomach, as if it were a real person. The stomach only replied with an **agaaa.** It was too bad someone was watching her talk to her **_stomach, _**because it was only after she was done arguing with her stomach that she had heard a slight chuckle from the top of the stairs.

Crystal looked up to see her one-and-only Stan looking down at her, a hand in front of his mouth to keep him from laughing rudely in front of her. "S-so, do you talk to any other non-moving object or a-are you just frustrated at y-yourself" Stan managed to stutter out of his many chuckles.

Crystal flushed red. "_Shit! Did I just act like a lunatic in front of a guy I like?" _

Stan made his way down the stairs to her, helping her up. "W-well, no, I'm just-t c-clumsy…" she stated, giggling foolishly to herself. Stan laughed along too. Crystal continued. "Aren't you supposed to be at class?"

"_Stupid, why ask **him **that question, when you're not even there?" _Crystal thought, biting her lip for asking such a ridiculous question. But Stan didn't seem to mind, he only put his hands at the back of his head and smiled smugly. "Nah, I have to go to drama class to recite a play we're doing. We haven't really got it all together, but the director assures that it's going to be a **romance **play."

Crystal's eyes widened in horror. _"If it's a romance play and if Stan-kun is going to be the main character, then that's means, most of the girls here will be killing each other for the main actress!" _Crystal tried ever so hard not to start screaming and killing someone, but only thumbled her fingers instead.

There was a wide silence until Stan broke the bubble, asking, "Why don't you come and watch? All students who are in the drama class will surely be excused, ne?" Stan turned around dramatically and held out his hand to Crystal. "Well, if you don't want to, that's fine by me, **Crys-chan" **

Crystal's heart stopped. _Did he just call you a pet-name? **DID HE! **_She only blushed and took his hand. Stan smirked and then started to walk down the stairs, his hand holding onto her own. "So, do you think you can handle my moves in drama class?" he mocked, smiling triumphantly at her. Crystal only blushed and squeezed his hand in hers, relishing the moment.

"Uh, yeah, I think I can handle it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE! YOU STUPID SECRETARIES HAVE NO SENSE OF ORGANIZATION, DO YOU!"**

Merodi screamed, holding the collar of a poor secretary, who was whimpering in fear. "I-I'm sorry, young lady, but-"

"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING YOUNG!" **Merodi screeched, tightening her grip on the poor guy's collar. Tsuna only sweatdropped from the doorway, asking the other secretary to excuse her friends' foolish behaviour.

"Merodi, they said they didn't know. Maybe she just forgot to sign in, that's all!" Tsuna chirped, trying hard to calm down her friend. Merodi's breathing only sub-sided by a bit and her shoulders were lowering down. Tsuna smiled softly to herself, proud of Merodi's sense of going too far.

"I'm only worried about her, ok?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, Crys-chan, are you any good at acting yourself? I'd think you'd make a great acter, since you're so good at making other boys faint." Stan chuckled to himself, looking at Crystal a few times. Crystal blushed.

"Wh-what d'you mean? I haven't seen **any **boys faint over me, silly." She giggled nervously to herself, flushing red. She looked back at Stan who was eyeing her quietly, smiling silly. He scoffed, "Sheesh, you don't even notice them?"

He sighed dramatically to make her blush again. "Talk about blank with a capital "B"

**(That phrase was from Kingdom Hearts 2, I love that phrase!)**

Stan only sighed again, leading her to a door with a star on it, gleaming gold in the sunlight. Stan smiled, opening the door with a funnily shaped key and then, looking at Crystal, opened the door.

What Crystal saw was not exactly what she had expected, and when she looked at Stan, by the looks of it, it wasn't what he expected either.

The stage was fine, if you were to minus a fallen pillar and the school nurse commanding things to her fellow assistants. It seems there was an accident…

Stan let go of Crystal's hand to rush to a crew member, asking what the heck was going on. Crystal watched in horror what was going on. The stage was crammed with some frightened actor's, the floor was splattered with blood, like in a horror movie. She waited until Stan was beside her to move, for she was just frightened.

"Wha-what happened, Stan-sama?" she asked between chokes of strain, trying to hold back the horror and tears.

"The main actor was hurt when a prop collapsed, and now we have to rush her to the hospital…" the NurseHam murmured, wiping her fore-head with a cloth, sadness in her eyes. Her work gloves were glossy and stained, and the other workers were chattering with commands and yells.

"I'm sorry we might've ruined your first visit here, hun" she looked at Crystal sadly, giving her a quick smile and then rushing off with her crew with a stretcher with a HamHam named Sparkle inside of it, blood dripping from her forehead.

Crystal at first seemed as if she was floating, but then noticed everything was getting swirly. The last thing she saw was Stan turning around and then putting on a surprised face to try and catch her.

"**Gyaaaa…dizzy…"** Crystal whispered as she fainted into Stan's arms, safe from falling.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Do you think she'll be ok, doc?" _

"_I think so, Stan, she only fainted. Don't be so paranoid. I guess what she saw was just too much, seeing tha-"_

"_I don't care about the stupid statistics or how the tests are! I want to know if she's ok, **that's all I care about!"**_

Crystal couldn't make-out who was talking, but she knew that one of the voices belonged to Stan-kun. She smiled softly to herself, playing what he had said over and over again.

"_God, see! She's ok, she just smiled! Crystal, I know you can hear me, are you—"_

"_Stan, calm down! She's still bed-ridden and don't pull her arms like that!"_

Crystal only listened quietly to the small argument that was mostly about her safety. Suddenly there was a (bang), like as if the door was pushed opened.

"**This is fantastic! She's just what we need, Stan!" **there was a long pause and then there was an in-audible murmur coming from Stan. Crystal was sure that her body was practically lifting itself up just to listen to what they were saying.

"**Don't you all see? She was just what we need to finish this play! She can faint, she can yell, hell ya, she can ACT!" **an excited voice chirped up, which made Crystal a bit nervous when it had said "she can act"

"Crys-chan is still bed-ridden, Dexter. She's fainted!" Crystal heard Stan snap and get out of his chair. She also heard someone grumble, "Oh yeah, now you say that?"

Crystal couldn't take it anymore and opened her eyes. What she saw was Tsuna, Merodi and Stan gathered around her bed-side and Dexter at the door-way, smiling at her.

"Wha-what did Dexter-san just say?" Crystal squeaked, paranoid with so many hamhams around her, especially Stan.

Stan sighed dramatically, running his fingers through his sandy hair, closing his eyes with stress.

Merodi (ahem'd) and Tsuna just looked away when Crystal looked at her.

Finally Stan cleared his throat and smiled sadly. His eyes were sparkling how-ever.

"Dexter, the director, wants you to…" Stan trailed off. His face was then adorned was his trade-mark smirk, his eyes glittering with spunk. He then looked at Crystal, holding out his hand like that exact time on the stairs.

"Crys-chan, would you like to be the lead-actress with me?"

Crystalhiccupped.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**So, that was the third chappie, just for my friend, Crystalgurl101. Don't worry, some where in a few more chapters, I'll continue what Stan and Crystal will do to cope together. **

**I hope this chapter was ok.**

**INDISTINNCT**

_**-koibito: **people always treat their animals with love, calling them darlings or dearies. I guess its just pet-lovers love?_

_**-zeri: **jelly_

_**-bento: **lunch. Period. Just lunch, usually, packed with many goodies, like onijiri's or aemomo, wtf, you get it, right?_

_**-pankeki: **if you can use common sense, its sorta spelt the same way as "pancake" Pancake in Japanese. _

_**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If not, then leave. Sorry for the wait, anyways, folks. SHOUTING OUT TO CRYSTALGURL101! **_

_**-thank you, arigatou, merci, **_

_**-Morri-chan** _


	4. Hot people can fall for others too

Nothing but Music

Well, here we are again, me with another chapter, you, a chainsaw in hand. :)

Well, this chapter is the sorta continuation of the last one, but it's going to end up as a Jingle and Stan chapter. You may get a tad bit confused, but it's true that they're bunk mates. And in this chapter, you will all get to learn more about the character, Rose Hyde, who was mentioned in chapter 1.

If she irritates you, I can't blame you. She's my worst enemy.

But first, to back this chapter off, I'll make a list of all of the characters to you newbies that are reading! It'll be at the end of the chapter, so to get there, **START READING!**

**Sorry if this chapter seems crappy, I'm very tired and its 34degrees out here… :'0**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Merodi walked down the hallway with Tsuna, folding her arms in confusion from the scene earlier…

"_Dexter, the director, wants you to…" Stan trailed off. His face was then adorned was his trade-mark smirk, his eyes glittering with spunk. He then looked at Crystal, holding out his hand._

_Merodi watched this happen and could not believe her eyes. **Was Stan actually infatuated with Crys-chan the whole time! **She pondered to herself, almost lifting from her seat. She was already stressed enough from having to deal with the bumbling secretary, but now **this!**_

"_Crys-chan, would you like to be the lead-actress with me?"_

_Crystal hiccupped._

_Merodi squeaked. She knew she was going to fall out of her chair if she wasn't careful, and held her seat firmly. She then examined Crystal's visage. Her fur was on end and her eyes were very wide in either terror or surprise._

"_I-I dun-dunno…" Crystal finally began, as if throwing a rock at the silence as if it were a window. Stan only smiled and sat back down, sighing. Merodi was just about to sceam: "**CRYSTAL, TAKE IT AND DO IT!" **but then came the bell._

"_Alright you three, you can all leave now, she still has to recover and you still have to finish your subjects, now get going" the Nurse ushered them, scooting them out of the door. Merodi was also sure she'd punch the Nurse too._

"Augh, I can't believe this, Tsuna-chan! How could she say "I dunno" to a guy she's liked in a million years!" Merodi fumed, her hands flailing about her head. Tsuna only giggled at Merodi's stupidity and kept on following her, covering her smile to prevent her from getting mauled over by "hurricane Merodi"

"_How **could **she be all speechless, I just don't understand her! There she is with the chance of her life time, and all she does is stutter! Why the f--" _Merodi was just about to get to the swearing when Tsuna interrupted with a small voice.

"Well, **_bakuchiku, _**maybe you shouldn't make assumptions about things like that since you're not that person?" Tsuna retorted smiling smugly to her friend. Merodi only growled at Tsuna and kept stomping off, scaring anyone who was to get in her way.

Tsuna only sweatdropped while Merodi kept making this **da-da-da-da-da **sound while she walked, making Godzilla seem like a poodle. "Merodi, I guess you just don't know what love really means, huh?"

Tsuna smiled softly to herself and clutched her necklace which was shimmering in the light from a window she was standing next to.

**(note that this window will be very important in this fanfic, so note that down!)**

"Suzu-chan… I don't thing that Merodi-chan will be able to find love that fast. But if she does, I believe that it will be very hard for her to let her person go, ne?" she whispered to herself, or to someone else, smiling sadly at her reflection in the window. The window was made of a light blue stained glass which was slightly a sad tone. But it gave off a beautiful romantic glow which made the **_sakura _**petals seem more lovely and—

"**Hey, whatcha up to now, talking to yourself like that?" **a familiar voice chimed out, startling Tsuna to make her reflexes work. Her reflexes when she is startled are to hit whoever is behind her, sadly.

_**BANN! **_

Tsuna immediately got out her water canister and used it like a baseball bat to hit the poor chap who was behind her. That person was poor Pazu-san.

Tsuna took awhile to realize it was one of her friends and then rushed over to Pazu, flailing her arms in embarrassment. "Ack! Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Pazu-kun! I-I wasn't paying attention, ahh!" she stuttered while she helped him get up, murmuring stuff.

**_Nyaaaaa… _**Pazu droned, trying to gain conscious.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The nurse's office was extremely quiet for Stan to bear, excluding the humming noises the application fridge made. He then peered over to a sleeping Crystal who seemed like a Sleeping beauty to him.

The room's lighting was pretty dim without the electrical bulb on, but with the blinds open, it seemed as though you were dead and in heaven, due to the colour of the room. It was just a plain white, the sheets white, the bed white, the walls white, the Jingle white…wait…

Stan gasped in surprise to see his friend in the room, who was leaning casually on the door-frame. He was smiling smugly at Stan and one of his eye-brows was raised. Most of all, he had his arms folded in a "oh, I'm **_very _**disappointed in you, Stan" way.

Stan scoffed and agaped back, giving Jingle a look that said "don't you **dare **start, bastard!" Stan's arms were open from his folded posture and now were ready to punch Jingle if he was to ever say it…

**But he did! XD**

"Aww, the poor **_feminisuto _**has been nailed again, tch tch." Jingle mocked, waving a slender finger in front of Stan's face, making the blond growl. Stan had **always **hated it when Jingle did that, calling him that word every time he was hanging out with one of his friends who were girls. It ticked him off. He would always nudge him after that, and then he would do the ultimate punishment by smart-mouthing him back.

But not now. He then remembered that Crystal was still in the room, and to make it even more difficult she was sleeping. Stan let his anger soften and then sat back down, placing his hand on a sleeping Crystal's. "She…she's just going to be an actress with me, ok? It's…not like she feels the same way, Jingle-san…"

Jingle only watched his friend and scoffed, making a "tch" sound. He then walked over to his friend and sat down beside him, looking at something Stan could not understand what. Jingle then smiled sadly and looked at Crystal who was smiling in her sleep. Jingle then took in a deep breath and then simply stated while the room got brighter…

"Jeez, you really are that stupid, huh Stan-**_chichi_**?"

Stan was sure that the light that was slowly developing throughout the room earlier had dropped off its screw and died. He felt his anger boil and then hit Jingle in the head with his fist powerfully but silently. **DOK!**

Jingle winced, but then started to chuckle slowly, making Stan even angrier. "What the heck, I just hit you, and now you're **_laughing!" _**Stan exclaimed, making Jingle laugh even harder. Stan could not believe his ears. "**You're lucky I don't turn you in to the _Arkham Asylum_, you twit! And don't you dare call me _chichi_, EVER! " **Stan jeered, smiling quietly.

They both started to hit each other playfully, their fists curled into little balls; hitting each other like children at the age of 4. Then the name calling began…

"**Pervert!"**

"**Lecher!"**

"**Sicko!"**

"**Rapist!"**

"**Abuser!"**

There was a small pause until Jingle smirked and then made his turn.

"…**Feministuto!" **Jingle mocked, pointing a finger into Stan's face. He then laughed when Stan laughed his head off, falling out of his chair. Jingle had to clutch his sides reluctantly to keep him from laughing his heart out literally. If there were any teacher looking at them, he or she would've suspended them immediately for behaviour, but there wasn't.

Stan was just about to sock Jingle down until he had noticed that the brown haired boy had stopped hitting him.

Jingle's laughter was then cut off as a voice interrupted their quarrel:

"Jingle-kun, I've been looking all over for you, where have you been?"

Stan couldn't help himself and looked in the direction of the small voice.. Stan looked over to see her. Rose Hyde, a posh make-up ditz. Her lips were puckered and she was leaning on the door-way like…like…

"_A slut? An **uriwatasu?**" _Stan told himself, peering over to Jingle. Jingle's head was down, his brown locks covering his face as she made herself over to Jingle, wrapping her arm around his arm. Jingle shook her off, making her whine like a dying puppy.

"Jingle-kun, how could you be so cruel! I even had to ditch my friends just to come looking for you!" she whined, trying to win his arm back. Jingle only grunted, trying to shake her off.

Stan groaned. "Ugh, I'm surprised Jingle-san hasn't dumped you yet, Rose. Look, the more you keep doing that, the more you'll get yourself ignored, dummie" Stan was starting to get annoyed as well. Whenever Jingle was around this girl, he would always look down. Depressed even. It annoyed Stan.

Stan was about to shove her out the door until Rose made an even crueler thing to say.

"Why are you two boys even around this corpse?" she exclaimed, waking a very tired Crystal. Crystal started rubbing her eyes and then looked over at Stan who was starting to glare at Rose. She made a small, petite yawn and sat up slowly looking around at her surroundings.

Rose scoffed. "Ugh, don't you know that this is just a waste of ti--"

That was when Stan snapped. **"Waste of time? Waste of time! She is only sparing my time! It's you who is wasting my time! You're a waste of time, why can't you just go and waste your time with your friends then! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M HAPPY ENOUGH HERE!"**

Stan shouted, the room growing dim as a cloud covered the sun. Stan's face had grown red in embarrassment and Rose was starting to take a hint.

Everyone was sure to each self that they had all stopped breathing for just one millisecond. Crystal was now propped up on her elbows looking at Stan in surprise. Jingle was staring at something again, but his eyes were wide as well. Rose just stared at Stan in disbelief, flushing red.

It was only half a millisecond you can say before she stormed out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Stan-sama, are you sure you're alright? You're still red in the face, you know…" Crystal asked, putting a damp cloth to his forehead. She had gotten up from her resting bed and was now in the hallway with Stan, wiping her favourite handkerchief on her forehead gingerly.

Stan nodded, still in shock of what he had said. Jingle had left without a word, and Stan was sure he was out looking for Rose. He flinched every two or three minutes while Crystal applied the cold water to his head, smiling brightly. Stan smiled back and to his surprise, he felt his cheeks grow hot. _Ugn…Uwaa! What the Hell! I never blush around chicks!_

Stan was trying ever so hard not to look silly but he did. Crystal giggled at this and turned red herself. Sitting in the middle of the hall was not really what Crystal called "romantic", but since it was the end of the day, not many people were here. She was starting to think that Stan was starting to actually, and most definitely call her a friend, which was just **too **good to be true.

"_Kyaaa! Still, I can't believe that friends with the most wanted guy in the school! Ah! Does that mean he might like me? I hope so! (Gasp) Maybe that means I've become a popular! Ooh, maybe that means I should probably wear more alerting clothes, or jewlery, or…"_

Crystal carried on like this, day-dreaming and thinking other wise while Stan just watched her in amusement, sweat-dropping when she fell over. The fall made a nice **_kadunk _**sound which echoed quite nicely throughout the great hallway, making it a bit more comfortable in this strange silence.

Stan only chuckled slightly but was starting to wonder if Jingle was alright…

"**_A-ano…_**do you think Jingle-san will be alright, he seemed very upset, na?" Crystal asked timidly, trying to burst the bubble of silence. She gave Stan some awkward and silent looks of timid ness, thumbling her fingers. Stan only stared back at her and then let a smile adorn his solemn face.

"Nah, that idiot can make it on his own, like it or not. He's just being himself **too **much. Just don't think about it, Crys-chan" he muttered, getting up from his seat. Crystal peered over to him and helped him up, trying to get him in a good mood. Suddenly, it happened.

The wet, damp yet slippery cloth Crystal had used and which was lying on the floor had given way to Crystal, who was on top of it. There was a loud **_SQUEAK _**as Crystal fell over, grabbing onto the first thing her hands could grab onto.

Stan.

At first, it all happened so fast, you really couldn't tell if one or the other was happy of upset. But if you were to put the scene in slow-motion, you could see Crystal grab onto Stan's arm and pull him down, Stan's eyes wide.

"**Kyaaaa!" **they both yelped, falling over, another loud **kadunk **following after-wards.

As the smoke cleared up (wait…where'd the smoke come from?) you could barely make-out a shape, but once it cleared…

You could see Crystal on top of Stan, clutching his arms and the chest part of his shirt. Her eyes were closed and she was sort of curled up into a little ball, trembling. Stan on the other hand, was just lying on the floor like a rag-doll, his eyes very wide. He just listened to the heavy breathes coming from such a small HamHam.

"H-hey…uum…Crys-chan…you-you're kinda heavy…" Stan blurbured out of racked breathes of embarrassment. Crystal then snapped out of it with a small "oh…" and then got off of the tiger striped hamster.

For a minute there was silence. Then for another minute, there was laughter. And then there was Hurricane Merodi.

"**WHAT THE HELL!" **Merodi yelled, running towards Crystal and pushing Stan away. "Ok, what did he do to you now? If he did something…"

Merodi glared daggers at Stan who just went "ulp" when she did. Crystal sweatdropped and giggled, covering her mouth, as Tsuna did, to prevent from being mauled over by Hurricane Merodi. Stan then started to laugh out loud too, his shoulders shaking.

"Wha-what!" Merodi exclaimed, her eyes wider than ever.

Tsuna came running too, followed by Pazu who was panting. "M-Merodi…don't r-run off on us again like that" Pazu groaned, holding onto his sides.

"What? It's not my fault that Crys-chan was being molested by Stan-sama!" Merodi argued, pointing a finger at Stan. Stan turned red.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"_**I did not!"**_

"**Yes you did!"**

"_**She just slipped and fell on top of me, ok?"**_

"**Aha! So you confess!"**

"**CONFESS WHAT!"**

The two bewildered hamham's just argued as Crystal watched, laughing her face off. Tsuna giggled but then peered over to see Pazu silent. "Pazu-chan…?" she whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey…what's wrong?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. _Suzu-chan, be my **shiryoku… **help me to understand Pazu without violence, please…_

Pazu flinched and then turned around to smile at Tsuna, but the smile was sad. "Nah, nothing's wrong, Tsu-chan. I'm just side-tracked that's all…" Pazu muttered, laughing nervously.

"Eh? Side-tracked?" Tsuna wondered, looking in Pazu's direction. She could see in the hall-way was Pashmina. Tsuna then understood, her smile faltering. _"Eh? Why am I so sad about Pazu's luckiness? He's got a crush, and I should be respectful to that…right, Suzuran?"_

Tsuna remained quiet as everyone else had fun.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jingle-san, shouldn't you be getting on home?" Pashmina asked, whisking a batter of cake-mix from the kitchen. She peered over to see Jingle playing with her little sister, Penelope.

"No…I don't really want to be getting on home yet, anyways, Penelope and me are still trying to learn the **_Menuet." _**Jingle murmured, not even looking up from his gaze on the piano.

He was Penelope's baby-sitter, since Pashmina was always so busy doing the secret house-work for her owner. Her owner would never have the time to finish both her studies and house-work after school and soccer practice, so Pashmina made an oath to help her.

"Now Penelope, the front two keys first then again" Jingle instructed, guiding the small brunette. It was very unfortunate for such a young 6th grader to be mute, Jingle thought while watching her play. Well, she wasn't entirely mute, just silent. He looked over at the young girl underneath a small, woolly**_ jaune_** blanket.

"**_Oniisan…_**I'm not sure I can do this song…" the small form muttered, bringing her hands to her shoulders, shaking. She was always so cold, the reason why she was always so bundled up in a blanket. He only sighed and then let his gaze soften.

Jingle just scooped her up with no words and then plopped her down on the couch, making sure she was secure and warm. "I'm sure you'll be able to do it, sleepy head. Now just get some rest for me, ok **_imoto-chan?" _**Jingle whispered, tucking her in and then turning off the living room lights.

"I'm sure her owner won't mind, since she's on vacation…" Jingle murmured to Pashmina while walking into the kitchen, leaning on the door-way. "Why is she even at your house anyways? Why doesn't she go to school anymore?" He eyed Pashmina, raising an eyebrow.

Pashmina sweatdropped and then, while pouring the cake-batter into a tray of cup-cakes.

"Well…it's because…" Pashmina began, her smile fading. "She was picked on at school. She's even become a mute, Jingle-san" Pashmina replied, while adding white sugar into the mix.

Jingle replied with a soft "oh…" and then shifted his gaze onto the sleeping form on the couch.

"Was it because of her blanket?"

"Yeah…"

Jingle then remained silent, his arms folded. Just then out of the blue came out a question…

"**Stan-kun told me you disappeared early at school today. Is that true, Jingle-san?" **

Pashmina asked, looking at him from her cooking. She had a wry smile on her face, this time it was her who was lifting the eye-brow. Jingle flushed red, his eyes wide.

"**D-did that bastard actually _tell _you!" **he gasped, his leaning posture gone. Pashmina giggled. "Oh…you two…you just keep failing on trying to make people serious, huh?" Pashmina giggled between laughs.

"Ugn…sh-shut up, you!" Jingle stuttered, growing even redder.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You…**YOU PYCHO-PATH! WHY DID YOU RUN OFF ON US WITHOUT TELLING US! OMFG, R U TEH STUPID!" **Merodi exclaimed as all three of them walked home.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry!But you can't blame me, Merodi, it's not like I can't fall in love, you know!" Crystal retorted, giving Merodi a dirty look.

"OH YEA?"

"HELL YA!"

"You guys…" Tsuna mumbled, sweat-dropping.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ok, so that was…uuh…(checks) Chapter 4, peoples. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and next chapter, I think thats the chapter where Sandy will meet a new love! Who will it be! FIND OUT AND TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON THE NEXT DRAGON-BALL Z! wait…uhh…my script is corrupt… o.o**

_**INDISTINCT:**_

_**-bakuchiku: **Tsuna called Merodi a fire-cracker in this chapter because of her attitude._

_**-sakura: **A cherry tree, fruit, or the petals of the tree._

_**-feminisuto: **In English this means feminist. LOL!_

_**-"chichi": **An ending like "kun" or "san" except like a pet-name or school girl's name._

_**-uriwatasu: **sadly in Japan, and I just figured this out myself too, there are a lot of PROSTITUTES. YEAH, YOU HEARED ME!_

_**-"a-ano": **"U-ummm"_

_**-shiryoku: **eyesight_

_**-jaune: **French word for yellow_

_-**Oniisan: **When you're a little sister or brother, you'd have to call your big brother oniisan. ACK, so kawaii!_

_**-Imoto-chan: **When you're a big brother or sister, you'd have to call your little sister imoto, or imoto-chan. TOO CUTE!_

**MAIN CHARACTERS**

**Merodi (nameless):** the girl who is infatuated with Jingle. She'll do anything for her friend's safety.

**Crystal Victoria Donaldson **_(uh, this is the only last name I could find in Crystalgurl101's stories. This one is from_** _Half asleep) _**A shy little Ham-gal who is trying ever so desperately to win Stan's heart. Is a best friend to Merodi and Tsuna.

**Tsuna Io: **The novelist of the trio. She once had a boy-friend, but he disappeared, and she believes he is dead. Is a book-worm and has a curiosity for a boy named Pazu.

**Stan: **Hot Stan, Cute Stan and everything else all the girls in 5th grade would call him. He's the most beloved guy in the school and he has an interest in Crystal. His best friends are Jingle and Hamtaro.

**Pazu Hikaru: **The cute chef of the school. He's always interested to make anything someone wants and he loves sweet stuff. He has gotten to know Tsuna but their friendship may start out a bit rocky…

**Jingle: **A melodious wanderer who loves to be alone just to strum his guitar. He's been friends with Stan and Hamtaro for as long as he could remember and he has a sort of charm that makes him popular with the girls. A soft-spoken guy.

**The gal group: **A group of gals as it says, with Sandy as their leader, Bijou, Pepper, Pashmina, Hannah, and Crystal and Merodi. They have a lot of charisma and have their own boy problems too.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers, your support helps me stand up!**

**Morri-chan. **


	5. Good boy out, bad boy in

Nothing but Music

**DUN DUN DUN!**

Here's another chapter peoples, from either the bottom of my heart, or the bottom of my summer vacation time…((sob))

((breaths in )) Anyways, this chapter will have a new guest named, and you may have heard of him, Kether Harding. I got permission from ketherandsandy4ever (I hope she see's this…) He will make a cameo in this. Also, coming time, I hope to make more love triangles.

I may add more hamhams if you like.

Well fellahs, let's get on with the show-er…chapter.

**This chapter is for ketherandsandy4ever**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS A KISSING SCENE IN IT! (it's my first one, so don't criticize me too much!)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I sorta came from nowhere, if you can say it in that way. I moved from Nashville Tennessee for a better high school, seeing that I was a bad boy at my old one. _

**( I got this info from the story "Behind the eyes of a Juvenille Delinquent")**

_But why is it that every time I go to a new place, I keep seeing **her? **Of all girls, it just had to be the girl I liked. Scratch that. **Loved. **_

_So, what could I have done when I leaned in to kiss her, right in front of another guy who had chased and felt the same way?_

_Why couldn't he be in love with someone else? _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Earlier that day**

"Augh, you guys, I liked walking to school better then this, and if you feel the same way then **_why _**exactly are we taking the loony express, a.k.a., the school bus?" Merodi whined, dragging her ego along with her pride to the bus stop. Tsuna only rolled her eyes and made an "uh-huh" sound.

Crystal seemed to be on Cloud 9, probably thinking about how she will meet Stan this time and what she will do and what type of pen she should use on the French teacher's eyes.

Merodi groaned in agony. "Again, pray tell me, **why the Hell are we going on the bus!" **she screeched, flailing her arms about. It was a very chilly morning and the sun was just barely coming up.

Tsuna growled, clutching her arms together for warmth. She hated to have a fritz fit in the middle of the morning, especially now. "Look, just be glad we have a ride to depend on in such cold weather Mero-chan."

Merodi shut up, grumbling something about being a **_cheap-skate._**

Finally, they reached the bus-stop, the sign frozen over with frost. Tsuna had a sudden urge to lick it; the urge to burn out Merodi's complaints was **UNBEARABLE. **

Crystal smiled warily at their babbling, rolling her eyes and folding her arms. She then took in a deep breath and exhaled, the winter's smog creating a decoration to the bland mid-air.

The sound of the school-bus was just what they needed, for their feet; and they were especially sure, that their feet were frozen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The school bus wasn't that all bad, just a bit **run-down**. The smog it created on the clear air was irritating, especially for asthmatics. But the inside was just perfect, a nice comfortable, and warm air inside for those cold winter days and a lovely breeze for the coming summer.

The driver was nice, especially to those on the run or who had forgotten to bring bus-money. And the seats were the most convincing; they were very comfortable yet, firm. The trio made them-selves comfortable, sitting in various spots.

Tsuna looked around for a minute but when she had recognized a familiar face, she sat down beside him quickly. Pazu of course. Tsuna was starting to warm up to the guy, even getting attached. As soon as she had taken root to her seat, they both started chatting quietly, comfortable to their talk.

Crystal sat in the middle by herself, her chin in her hand, looking out the window solemnly. She was still planning her day ahead of her, Stan involved.

But Merodi was in a problem. She had no-where to sit, knowing Crystal wouldn't like to be interrupted from her dreams, and Tsuna wasn't willing to ruin her seat. Plus, to add to her disdain, there were no other empty seats.

"Hey, over here, Merodi-chan!" a friendly voice called out. Merodi turned her attention to the voice. There he was, Jingle was waving to her. Merodi smiled and then rushed over to him, the bus starting to move.

"Th-thanks…" she managed to stutter, sitting awkwardly on her seat, almost at the edge of it. Jingle eyed her curiously, an eyebrow raised. Merodi only sweatdropped.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"**_Arigatou, untenshu-sama!"_ **everyone chimed as they got off the bus, some waving, some looking his way and some not even saying a simple "thank you." The driver only smiled and then sped off, for he had other passengers to take and drop-off.

"See, I told you the bus would be more efficient, eh-Mero-chan?" Tsuna ebbed, nudging Merodi on the gut. Merodi only growled, looking for Jingle. He had disappeared on her again, he always does that…

Crystal then bid Tsuna and Merodi a "see you later" and then walked off towards her homeroom, thinking about what she had heard on the bus…

"_Hey…did any of you guys hear about what happened to that girl?" _

"_No, and what girl? What happened?" Crystal jolted from her day-dreaming, listening to the gossip. The voices sounded of scandal and vain._

"_Well, I heard that she had told some guy that she had liked him--"_

"_yeah, and what happened? Did he take her request or…" The voice trailed off and then a mocking "oooooh" was heard._

"_That's right. He turned the poor girl down. Just because he had wanted to stay "friends." Crystal's ears perked up. _

"**_Ne? Is that why she hasn't been to school these days?"_**

Crystal stopped walking for a minute just to shudder at the thought, she was afraid that her relationship with a boy might end up like that, or even worse…

"Ah! I have to bridge that out of my mind, Crystal! Besides! Studies first, then love!" she then smiled triumphantly and then walked off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The bell eventually rang, the hallways clogging with students and teachers alike.

"So, if **_puramu _**and **_kiichigo _**was combined, would that be…?" Tsuna wondered at cooking class, looking at the recipe book in frustration. She had always hated cooking; it was always so…well, hard.

Her fingers were sore from kneading the dough so much and the tips of her fingers were also coated in **_ichigo _**jelly. Her face was marked a bit with flour and her apron was a mess.

Pazu chuckled. "Well, silly. It depends on how much you'll actually **_like _**it." He replied between whisks of angel cake. Tsuna gasped.

"**_YOU MEAN I HAVE TO EAT THIS AFTER I MAKE IT!" _**Tsuna gaped, the eyes wide. Some other students stopped to look, some thinking there was a fire.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok, you have to get the voice up a notch, now, once again, 1 2 3…" The music teacher instructed a vein growing in her temple. She was very frustrated at her class, they were practically horrible without her best student, Sparkle.( who is in the hospital, read chapter 3)

Merodi was stressed. First of all, some fat kid was in front of her, and his voice was the horrible-est. And meanwhile, her voice was just **DYING** to be noticed.

"**_LA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAA!" _**The class half sang, half screamed. Merodi flinched. She just about had it. Plus the teacher wasn't better off either. She sounded like a crow on **_CRACK. _**

Oh man, she was sure that her ears were bleeding by now.

But…

The bell rang for next class, luckily. To the student's surprise, the teacher was the first out, speeding out for a coffee or was ON COFFEE.

Then the others were out, chatting more about shit then the class, leaving only Merodi. She only sat on the choir bench, looking up and through the ceiling window. _"It's amazing…" _she remembered Jingle's words on the bus.

"_It's amazing in how quiet you can stay, and yet, it's like your singing, Merodi-san."_

Merodi got up from her seat, brushing off. She then followed her gaze to the room, a dark maroon, the hues blending in. There were play props everywhere, and some music stands, toppled over and some left standing. Some instruments, and…

"A…a piano!" Merodi exclaimed, a broad smile on her face. She immediately got up and walked herself over to the grand piano, seating herself down once again. The top was slightly dusty, but still in good condition. Merodi brushed her fingers over the key, relishing the smoothness.

"Well…one song won't hurt…" Merodi murmured, making sure that no one was near by. Once her finger had played a note, the other's started to blend in, creating the **_Moonlight Sonata. _**Sure, the tune was a slow, solemn, yet sad tune, but it was beautiful.

It felt as if she was actually in the moonlight, actually firm about herself.

"I feel more at home…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh jeez Sandy, just get over it and face the facts. **He's leaving,** but you can at least find out if he still likes you?" Pashmina murmured to a sobbing Sandy, handing her a kerchief.

The two girls just sat at the fountain, not even caring about the classes that were taking place. Pashmina was a kind enough friend to skip classes all for Sandy's benefit, even though she was aiming to be a top class student.

"B-but Maxie has been my c-crush for, like…h-how long it has been!" Sandy sobbed between words, sniffling. "He was my **_itsu-made-mo!" _**She then sobbed aloud, clutching the kerchief to her face.

Pashmina only sighed and rolled her eyes, hugging the sobbing tiger-ham. "Hey, its ok that's he's being transferred anyways! You know! Then you can find a new guy, right?"

"**WHAT!" **

"Oh…never mind then…" Pashmina mumbled after Sandy had screamed. There was a long pause after that, the two girls only listening to the rushing water of the fountain. Finally, Pashmina broke the bubble.

"Look, I'm going back to class, Sandy-chan. I still have studies to do, and I can't stay here forever. You can't either…" Pashmina trailed off as she sped for her class. Sandy only replied with a hiccup, dabbing her face with the kerchief. She then peered down at the kerchief that was damp, and very soggy.

"Augh, I'm a mess!" Sandy cried out, throwing the kerchief to the side. It came down with a **_slap _**and then the hallways were silent. Sandy then placed her head in her hands, and then started to cry again, the tears like mini-rivers.

Suddenly a smooth yet soft sensation was on her face, making her look up. The first thing she saw was a black kerchief on her face. But the hamham who was **_holding _**kerchief is what got her speechless. It was a black hamham with the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen, they were like…chocolate?

"Aw, you're not a mess. I mean, c'mon! You're the prettiest thing **_I've _**ever seen!" The hamham told her, dabbing her cheeks gently. To Sandy's surprise, she felt her cheeks grow red with either embarrassment or her shyness. He then smiled smugly when he had seen that small tint of red, holding out his hand to help her up.

Sandy hiccupped again, pressing the new kerchief to her face. _It smells like cinnamon…_Sandy thought to herself once she took in just one inhale of the fabric. She then extended her arm just the slightest, hoping he wouldn't mind her shyness. He only smiled wryly and helped her up, holding her firmly and trying hard not to slip.

Sandy flushed red. "Well…I-I'm Sandy…" she then trailed off, waiting for the guy to answer. She peered up at him to find him staring at her. She felt asif she was drowning in those eyes…

"Kether. Kether Harding, Sandy**_-koi." _**He replied, adding "**_koi" _**at the end of her name. Sandy only blushed and lopped her head down, staring at the floor. She felt as if her whole body was like a marionette, flopping around on a circus stage. A really **bad-acting **marionette.

Just then to her surprise, she eyed him walking away, hands in his pockets, whistling a tune. For some reason, and yet again, Sandy felt something break and it was in her chest. She had no choice but to let her feet have a mind of their own, running towards the fading figure.

"Kether-san! Wait! I---**AHHHH!" **Sandy yelled to him, smiling. But then…

The handkerchief that she had used, which was still damp and un-stable had tangled around her legs, making her fall forwards and into a very surprised Kether!

**(oh jeez, I gotta stop using tripping for an excuse of love…o.o)**

There was a loud sound of a crash, like this: **Badadadada—crash-clank—crash!**

Sandy opened her eyes to find herself perched on top of the guy, who was smiling smugly at her. The position she was in was not pretty, and Kether was still smiling…

"Well, you wanted me, so what did you want to tell me, **_Koi-chan?" _**He asked casually, not even mind the state he was in, raising an eyebrow. Sandy blushed, her fists curling into little balls.

"Well…I-I wanted t-to…"

"Save it" Kether muttered, and to Sandy's surprise…he leaned in for the kill. Sandy felt her cheeks, no whole face grow hot as the boys lips collided with hers. It was a very warm, yet gentle kiss, Sandy thought to herself, letting her eyelids slide close.

Then, before she knew it, it was over.

Kether smiled smugly again, looking in her eyes for the same feeling. Sandy smiled meekly and was very embarrassed. _"Maxwell-kun…How will you be able to take this…?"_

They were both on the floor, sitting like kids. Kether smiled. "W-wow. You're a pretty good kisser, sandy-cha--"

Just then a small **_kathunk _**was heard. Sandy looked over to see a wide-eyed Maxwell, and his brief-case that fell from his open, trembling hands. His eyes were very wide, as if in shock. Wait, he was in shock.

"What did you do?..." Maxwell asked softly yet sternly in a shaken voice, not going up to Sandy, but Kether. He then asked again, yet in an angrier voice.

"Wh-what did you just do to Sandy-chan!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Meanwhile…**_

"So, what do you have for lunch? I got **_gohan _**and a **_sakana _**rice dumpling…" Crystal asked, picking and plucking at her food in disdain. Every Tuesday, she always got a crummy **_sakana _**dumpling, they always tasted so…**_ew._**

"I'm no better off…" Tsuna replied, poking her **_ika _**bits to a pulp. She seemed to have lost her appetite. "I'm just lucky I still have these leftover sugar crystal stars left from Pazu-chichi's bento!" Tsuna then exclaimed in happiness, pulling it out from her pocket.

She then paused when Crystal looked at her with a "huh?" look. "Excuse me? Pazu-**_chichi!" _**Crystal examined in horror, looking at Tsuna like she was a monster. Tsuna only shrugged, popping two or three stars in her mouth.

The lunch-room was very empty today, considering that the two had left class early. There were only two to four people in every six tables, making the room very quiet.

"Hey, do you think we can go to the pop machine or something? I think I may have forgotten a drink…" Crystal asked, searching though her baby-blue nap-sack, looking for "the lost juice-box" Tsuna only shook her head, sipping from her own can of **_mineral fresh _**flavoured water.

"Sorry, but I can't. I promised Pazu that I'd meet him for a cooking lesson!" Tsuna chirped, grabbing her nap-sack and **ditching **Crystal, making Crystal growl.

"**Augh, that's the last time I invite _you _to lunch!" **Crystal called, making Tsuna turn around to stick her tongue out. She knew that Crystal was joking, and just kept on walking.

**Grr…** Crystal growled, stomping off to the pop-machine, two dollars in hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey…Maxwell-san!" Kether called out waving at the brunette. Maxwell looked up to see him pant, probably from having to find him.

"Oh, so what do you want now? My love **and **my dignity?" Maxwell threatened, arms folded. He was perched on top of a step at the school entrance, looking up at Kether. Kether only gave him a look and sighed.

"She was just too cute, ok?" Kether sighed, trying to make the conversation just a bit more **_comfortable. _**To his surprise, Maxwell had a small, wry smile on his face, chuckling lightly to himself, and being silly.

"Nice excuse, Mr.NiceGuy." Maxwell laughed out, trying to gain back his dignity. Kether laughed just the slightest, this time **very **un-comfortable. After Maxwell was done laughing, he then let a soft smile spread across his face, while the wind blew gently.

"I guess I'm not **really **going to be there for her all the time. And if I'm not there for her, who **will **be when she needs a shoulder to cry on?" Maxwell muttered as softly as he could to himself, making Kether strain to listen.

Maxwell then got up and brushed himself, then pointing a finger in Kether's face, smiling. "You can call her your **_boyfriend_**, but later or sooner off, I'm coming back for her" Maxwell smiled, giving Kether the hint.

He then stopped smiling and started to walk away, while the wind blew softly on both of them. He only stopped once to turn around to smile sadly at Kether. He then mouthed in mute:

"**Take care of her for me."**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok class; please get on your aprons, your goggles and your gloves, as we are to start the project." The bucktoothed Scientist-ham-teacher instructed, getting his own equipment ready.

"**Hai sensei!" **the class replied, half groaned. They always **_hated _**these types of terms, where you pour some type of liquid, and to your surprise, it doesn't explode. It was a **_bland _**experience. Merodi back-sassed the teacher, re-mouthing his every word, yet with a funny face. Tsuna giggled, and Crystal tried to stop her.

"Oh, don't give me that…" the teacher snorted, disgusted at their attitude towards his favourite subject. "Well, just be lucky. I have a secret surprise coming up! And it has to do with our project!" he exclaimed, finally getting their attention.

"We are going to be assisted by the student councillors of this school and **_Ayame _**private school!" Some of the class groaned and some were just delighted. Every girl knew that **_Ayame _**private school was an all **_boys' _**school.

"Kyaaa! I wonder if they are cute!" Tsuna chirped while dropping some blue liquids into some purple liquids.

"Yes, I hope—**NO TSUNA, NOT THOSE!**" Crystal warned, before it was too late.

**Kabloooie!**

Their area was a bit smoky, yet not charred like the movies. The equipment had exploded, and Tsuna was in shock.

"Splendid. I see Tsuna has figured out **_why _**cyanide kills fishes." The teacher groaned, slapping a hand on his face. This was going to be the longest year yet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**ok…so here's…ugg, I lost count in chapters…dammit. I was very tired on this one, sorry if it seemed like I was on crack or something when I wrote this stuff. I'm very tired and I WANNA GO TO BED! So...plans for next chapter...? **

**But, yeah, I'm ok. Please review gently for me; I hope it was a good one!**

_**INDISTINCT**_

_**-arigatou: **Thank you in Japanese_

_**-untenshu-sama: **Mr. Bus driver._

_**-puramu: **plum_

_**-kiichigo: **raspberry_

_**-ichigo: **strawberry_

_**-"itsu-made-mo": **when Sandy had said Maxwell was her itsu-made-mo, she meant that he was her "forever"_

_**-koi: **Kether had ended Sandy's name with "koi" which means "love" In other words, Sandy-love._

_**-gohan: **Cooked rice. Be sure not to mistaken it for the other meaning of rice, **kome **which means "un-cooked" rice._

_**-sakana: **Fish, but any type of fish. If you want to say a type of fish, then you'd say something else. This just means fish._

_**-ika: **Ika, means squid, which I personally HATE._

_**-"Hai sensei!": **"Yes Sir, or Yes Mr.(name here)"_

_**-Ayame:** Iris plant, or flower. Its stands for grace, skill and wit._

………………………………………………………………………

**Well, there you have it! Another chapter by me! I hope you liked it, it's a chapter just for ketherandsandy4ever! Well, see ya! May wanna be ya! **

**Ciao!**

**-Morrigan. **


	6. Average? I'd think not

Nothing but Music

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter by me! **

**(silence)**

**Ok, fine. Well, this chapter is a bit of a normal chapter, none the less, I had to make a normal chapter, due to family criticizing! (Glares and sister and brother)**

**(Whispers: I'm going to keel you…)**

**I've noticed this story is like the anime Fruits Basket, for some reason. Heh-heh…Fruits Basket…**

**But the last chapter I was not very proud of, considering I got Kether's attitude and his hatred for Maxwell WRONG! But, at least I tried. And hey, they will meet again, right? I have to make up for it. **

**So blah.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So…what does it say?"

"I don't know; stop pulling at my shirt like that!"

"I'll stop if you finally read out who you got, now get on with it already!"

"Uh…what are we doing again?"

It was the end of the day and Merodi, Tsuna and Crystal were all straining to see the list of partners the class would get for the Science project that the teacher had handed them. They were all very excited to figure out who got who and if the guy sounded nice enough.

"Lets see…Tsuna you have a partner from our school…" Tsuna smiled broadly. She was never the type to adjust to a new high-school student, and this info made her very excited. She seemed very pleased with herself. Crystal only rolled her eyes and Merodi didn't seem to care, her nose stuck to the paper, reading it like it was her license warranty.

"Lets see…Crystal; you can do the fan-fan-girl stuff now." Merodi muttered rolling her eyes and handing Crystal the sheet. Once Crystal had seen who she had gotten she squealed and jumped up and down.

"Lemme guess…Stan-san?" Tsuna murmured shifting her gaze from the bouncing girl to Merodi, who was still reading. "Now where am I…Merodi…"

Merodi murmured, scanning the thin sheet for the name "Merodi Nameless" on the list.

"Ok! Here it is! Merodi…Nameless" Merodi started out, her smile fading. Crystal and Tsuna stopped walking to stare at her, wondering what was wrong.

It was only when a passing car drove by Merodi paled. "I-I…got a student from the private school…" she whispered in horror, her eyes the size of saucers. There was a silence until Tsuna giggled and Crystal sputtered out laughing "**Oh MY GOD! YOU GOT ONE OF THOSE NEW PEOPLE! JEEZ LUISS!" **

Merodi fumed, little flames settling in on the background. She then threw her lunch bag at Crystal yelling **_"BAKA!"_**

Tsuna then turned to see Pazu running over to them, waving. Tsuna waved back, ignoring the others who were throwing their lunch bags at each other, like mad-lunatics. Pazu finally ran up to them, smiling broadly and breathing in and out.

Tsuna giggled at Pazu's frailness and helped him up, smiling gently. "So, **_ryorishi-san, _**what's up?" she half giggled and mocked, patting the hamham lightly on the back. Pazu chuckled back, replying. "Nothing much. Considering I was picked out for the best school chef of the week, which is normal…" Pazu grinned, rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

Tsuna's eyes brightened up. "Did you say the best chef of the school!" she exclaimed in surprise, making Pazu fall over with a **_kadunk. _**"And it's normal for you too!" Tsuna remarked, her mouth agape.

Pazu was speechless, trying to calm Tsuna down. And to think Crystal and Merodi were acting like kids, so was Tsuna. Pazu sweatdropped, watching Tsuna goggle over such a simple thing.

"Y-yeah, um, Tsuna…"

Tsuna stopped for a second, as if you were watching a movie and pressed pause just so suddenly. "Ne? What is it, Pazu-chichi?" she demanded, probably still hyper. To her surprise, Pazu got out a small little book, which was a jade-blue and was titled, written in gold: "**How to cook famous and simple dishes, just for you!"**

Tsuna blushed, taking the small little booklet gingerly in her hands, and once she read the title…

She got mad.

"**WHAT! ARE YOU SAYING I CAN'T COOK!" **Tsuna screeched, finally throwing her lunch-bag at the un-suspecting Pazu.

"**No-no no no! It's not like that, Tsuna-chan!" **Pazu stuttered, trying to dodge Tsuna's many blows. Merodi and Crystal stopped fighting to see Tsuna chasing poor Pazu who was yelling "Ack, no stop!" while Tsuna chased him with a water gun.

"They are so immature, eh Crystal?" Merodi murmured to Crystal, watching the massacre.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, the science teacher said that the blue liquid was after the red liquid which was after the…pink?" Merodi asked, trying to figure out the difficult hand-writing which was like snakes and hell knows what. Crystal groaned, exasperated that this was their third chemistry set that they have exploded.

The two girls were at Crystal's house, trying to finish the project before Crystal's owner was to come home.

"He said, "Red after green, which is after the yellow, before the pink." Crystal muttered her head in her hands. "Right…" Merodi whispered, slipping in a few drops of red stuff into the green stuff which was presently yellow and pink and…ugh.

Surprisingly, the liquids only turned a beautiful lilac colour, and then froze, frost forming on the glass. Merodi smiled, looking at Crystal in triumph. Crystal was falling asleep, her eyelids almost dripping off her eyes. But when Merodi showed her the vile filled with frozen lilac stuff, she perked up immediately, smiling brightly.

"Yes! We did it!" she cheered. She finally got up and put the vile in a zip-lock and put it in her science binder. When she opened the binder however, a certain sheet caught her eye. "Hmm…hey Merodi?" Crystal called, holding the sheet up and reading it, her aqua-blue eyes scanning it.

"Yeah?" Merodi replied between bites of a brownie, which she was happily munching on. Crystal didn't shift her gaze from the paper, reading aloud: "Merodi Nameless…Reno Ainsland? Is that the name of your partner?" Crystal asked, finally looking up at Merodi.

Merodi looked up from her munched on brownie, sweat dropping. "Yeah. That's a funny name, huh?" Merodi asked, munching and nibbling on her brownie again. She was leaning at the edge of Crystal's pink bed, looking up the small origami and glass stars Crystal hung up years ago, for her party.

"I'm scared to meet him." Merodi whispered, finally eating the last of her brownie.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, are you going to watch the new scary movie "**_Kohaishu?" _**Merodi asked over the phone to Tsuna, munching on a stick of cream-flavoured Pockey. The small snack made light crunching sounds on Tsuna's side of the phone making her flinch.

"It sounds to me you're watching a horror movie already" Tsuna shuddered, while reading the book Pazu had given her earlier. What she had said was not true, Merodi was only watching a flimsy spy movie called: "**_Odori no iro"_**

"Well, I'm going to bed, Mero-Mero-chan. I have a Math test tomorrow and it's 10:54. See ya around." Tsuna mumbled, hanging up. The small click on the other end of the line made Merodi feel rejected. Merodi sighed, finishing her last Pockey. "Jeez, I'm addicted to this stuff…" she mumbled, turning the channel.

Most of the shows that were on were talk-shows, game-shows or "name that price."

"Gah, nothing interesting on, **at all…" **she groaned, getting off of her sofa and into her plain bed-room. All she did was getting off her night-rode and jumped on her white bed, relishing the comfy ness. She then got out her head-phones and then started to listen to the songs softly, her eyelids drooping.

She was asleep in 2 minutes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**COMMERCIAL BREAK**_

**_Some guy: Today is another day for our heroes, rising up early for a test for Tsuna, getting ready for an audition for Crystal, and Merodi was going to have to prepare for a—_**

_**spiralstars: HEY! What the heck are you doing here, buddy! I'm supposed to be the Narrator here! YOU'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, BUDDY!**_

_**Some Guy: Ack! I'm out of here, folks!**_

_**spiralstars: SO YOU'RE ONE OF 'EM BASEBALL ANNOUNCER DUDES, HUH!**_

_**Some Guy: NO-no I'm not! AHHH! **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Umm…I don't think I'm going to be able to do this, Stan-kun…"

"You're doing great! Just relax, babe! You're stiff!"

"O-ok…"

Crystal took in a deep breath and tried to sink it all in. Here she was alone with the man of her dreams, yet here she was; on top of a prop on the stage, about to jump off, which was apart of the play!

**(You perves…I bet you thought something else, huh? HUH!) **

Crystal took in a deep breath, and jumped, the air like the jaws of a shark, chomping around her. For a second, she thought she was falling out of an airplane, closing her eyes, to expect a loud ka-boom.

But instead, Stan caught her, spinning her around while laughing. Crystal, of course, turned a brilliant red, her face like a spinning light from far away. His laughter was like a phantom, whishing around the stage and throughout the balconies. Crystal, however, felt like the damsel in distress that was being captured by this mysterious ghost. Her ghost.

"See? Told you, you could do it like I said you would! Besides, it's just a small jump!" He cheered, setting her down on a bench. Crystal couldn't believe her ears and groaned. "**S-small! That prop is two of you combined!" **

Stan laughed, holding his sides while Crystal could only giggle nervously. She felt very awkward near him, and fidgeted in her seat. It was far too quiet and there was hardly any noise. Unless you included the laughter of Stan…

"Well, do you think you can handle the part of Luna?" Stan asked, setting himself down beside Crystal. He was looking up at the sky window above them, as if he was trying to look up at Heaven itself. Crystal flushed. "W-well, it says in the script that Luna, the goddess, is supposed to be…" she trailed off.

"Yeah? What?" Stan demanded, finally shifting his gaze toward Crystal.

Crystal looked down at the hard, concrete floor, and for a minute, questioned its greyness. "She's supposed to be a **_white haired _**goddess. But…" She started to twirl her brown locks around her finger. She didn't look at Stan, or the window. She looked at the jump-prop.

"I'm a brunette, Stan-kun." She murmured quietly, looking at the prop in awe. And fear.

The silence, that followed her speech made her crazy to see if he was listening, finally pivoting her head to look at him. She found that he was staring at her the whole time. She gasped in surprise and then let go of the twirled string of hair around her finger.

"U-Uh…so yeah, I'm su--"

"Silverette, brunette, whatever. You have everything it takes, babe…" he murmured, this time, twirling his finger through her hair. Crystal was sure she was going to faint, or she was going to wake up. "I mean, c'mon! You have such a pretty face, you have a nice voice…" he trailed off.

"And who could reject such pretty eyes?" he murmured, letting go of her hair. Crystal felt her muscles ease much better as he got up and brushed himself. He had no emotion on his face, until he looked down at her. The emotion was not either sad or happy, but full of just and encouragement.

"So are you in or out?" he asked, holding out his hand to her, like some type of angel asking you if you want to go to Heaven or not. Crystal was surely going to Heaven. But first she had to get through Purgatory…scratch that, rehearsal.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alright class, those who are finished writing the exam can put their pencils down and hand in the test sheet. Those who aren't finished get going. You have 7 more minutes until the lunch bell. Please remember to put your name down on the right."

The test was finally over, as the professor finished his speech. "Remember, those who came in late, we have a **_ototteiru _**after lunch period." He added as the bell made its loud chime sound, like a very big **_Tinkerbell. _**

Tsuna stretched out her arms, sprawling them out on her desk. She let out a very relaxing sigh of relief, closing her eyes. "Ahh that was a breeze! And I thought that it would be much more difficult than what I studied for!" she exclaimed.

In the background some people started to murmur in awe at Tsuna's intelligence. One blue furred hamham whispered: "She was the first one done!" Another murmured: "She's must be a super intelligent computer!"

"You mean those who are being made in Japan!"

"Yeah! Or maybe those new **_GTR_** robots from Germany!"

"You mean the **_Great traumatizing robots?" _**

Tsuna kept listening to the last sentence about a _great traumatizing robot…_"Wait…" she trailed back. First they were talking about her…then robots. Wait, no, they were still talking about her. She then figured it out….

"**Who the frick are you calling a GREAT RAUMATIZING ROBOT!" **she screeched as the two hamhams started begging for their lives.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, yeah me and Crystal finished the project, by following your instructions…hehh…" Merodi mumbled, handing the teacher the vile. He only lifted an eyebrow and put it in the **_finished projects _**bin. Which was very empty. The **FAILED **bin was very full…

Merodi laughed nervously as the teacher left without a word to have his lunch-break. Merodi growled. "Well, thank you too, sir." She spat, imagining herself talking to the teacher, who was supposed to be complementing their work.

She then felt herself try to walk out the door, but her gaze followed to the teachers desk…

She walked over to the desk, her foot-steps making **_tok, tok, tok _**sounds that echoed throughout the class-room, reminding her that she was alone. She told herself to stop, to stop her moving limbs. But then found her self at the desk.

On the desk, cluttered with test results, home photos, pens and red-markers (for flunks) and…

A pale tan folder, full of photos. It said: **MADE IN EGYPT. **Merodi "hmmphed" in amusement, at his taste in foreign stuff. _This guy gets most of his stuff from Egypt? He must be a really serious teacher. _She turned the folder over, careful not to spill the contents inside. _It looks like the same type of folder you can buy at Staples or something…_

She then opened it to find pictures of **_boys. _**Some good looking, some ugly. _"Is this teacher a pedophile or…" _she thought to herself, disgusted. But then took back the words, finding out that they were Ayame students. "oh" she giggled to herself, thinking herself a fool for believing a teacher was a pedophile.

Most of the students were very good-looking, some even hot. She was just about to think of finding her partner, but then the bell rang, reminding her that she will see him, soon. That would be next week, right?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mom! I'm home!"

Stan called out, dropping his back-pack on the wood floor with a **_ka-dunk. _**The whir of the fridge and the water-cooler was the only sound he heard, no sound other-wise. Wasn't Sandy supposed to be home at this time? He had come home late due to rehearsal, yet no sound. Not even the sound of Sandy's radio, nothing.

He then walked over to the kitchen, not even bothering to take off his shoes (which he is always supposed to do) to find notes posted on the table.

_Stan and Sandy,_

_Just went to another town for awhile with gran, she needs supplies before she goes to Florida to visit dad. I'll be back soon, but I don't know when. Please, no fighting, no squabbling and no goofing off. Sandy, don't leave your radio on too long, Stan no skate-boarding in the house. I left some food in the fridge from last night. Eat enough. I left $50 **yen** for both of you to make up for not telling you so soon. _

_No fighting, and watch over each other. Stan, no partying or flirting. Sandy, no embarrassing your brother or late night movies. NO ADULT MOVIES FOR BOTH OF YOU AT ALL. _

_See you, __**Okaa-san** _

Stan sighed, and placed the paper down, then throwing it in disgust. "Ugh! That's 2 times this month! You still call yourself our mom!" he yelled to himself, watching in rage as the paper only fluttered down onto the floor. No sound.

Stan shut his eyes, leaning on a shelf. "You're never home, never." He shifted his gaze to the paper again, looking at her writing again. "You never even say "I love you" anymore…"

He stopped to listen to a passing car, out-side an open window. He felt her breath stop for a moment. There was another letter…

_**Onii-san**_

_Hey, I just left home for a while to hang out with Kether-kun. He's taking me to the mall! By the way, Mom lied on the note or either forgot. She **didn't **leave food. I'll be sure to snatch us up something later, kay? What's say, pizza or dumplings? _

_Sandy_

_(P.S. did you yell at the note too?)_

Stan smiled. But then…

"Huh!" he exclaimed, re-reading the top part of the note. _Kether…kun! _

"Who's Kether? And the mall! I thought you hated the mall!" he exclaimed at the note. If it were alive, it would be laughing at him right now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**MSN:**_

**Jingle: **What you mean she left with a guy? I mean you should be happy for her that she's finally being more of a **_girl…_**

**Stan: **But that isn't like her! Even you should know that!

**Jingle: **Well, monkey see, monkey do… (monkey smiley)

**Stan: are you calling me her influence!**

**Jingle: **maybe…(evil smiley)

**(Jingle has just sent you a nudge)**

**Stan: **You're evil, you know that!

**Jingle: **Well, I and my evilness will have to wait. I have to go now. I got baby-sitting to do.

**(Jingle has left the chat)**

Stan sighed. Even on his computer, no one would talk to him. He then decided to check his mail. He then put on a construction-hard-hat and ducked beneath his keyboard as he pressed the (open) button.

He put the hat on for a reason. You see, his computer, has a voice that indicates whether or not you had mail. Poor Stan…

**YOU GOT MAIL!**

**YOU GOT MAIL, AGAIN!**

**MORE MAIL, MAN! **

HOLY SHIT, YOU HAVE A LOT OF MAIL!

Stan sighed. He knew he should've got a yahoo account. (Not true, I just put that crap in just for humour. They don't do that, I think)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey! And that piece must go to this one, right Crystal?"

Sparkle asked, pointing at a pinkish, whitish puzzle piece, thousands of them sprawled out. Crystal nodded, handing the eager hamham that piece.

It was after school that Crystal thought she would pay Sparkle a small visit to the hospital, since the accident. **(remember, Sparkle was the one who was supposed to be the lead actress in the play. In my stories, she's a nice girl, cause she noticed she was being a coughslutcough)**

" Gee, what do you think this puzzle will turn out to be, Crys-chan?" she asked, but not pulling her gaze from the puzzle. Crystal didn't hear her; she was occupied with the room. It was a very bland room, white furniture, pale peach walls with flower sidings.

But the flowers fans and friends sent Sparkle is what really decorated the solitude, a rainbow of colour. Some of the gifts were chocolates, study papers and photos. Sparkle cleared her throat.

Crystal snapped out of it, sweat dropping. "I think it might turn out to be a sunset, well, that's my guess…" Crystal giggled, placing another piece in. "You have a lot of puzzles, Sparkle-chan! Who gave you all of these?" Crystal asked, shoving another box out of the way.

"Oh, my boy-friend gave it to me. He--"

"You have a boy-friend!" Crystal shrieked, smiling broadly. Sparkle gasped in surprise, a puzzle piece falling out of her hand. But then a small smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, I do, I do" she sing-songed. She seemed very proud of him as Crystal started to goggle over him. Sparkle smiled and got out a small, pink-be-jewelled wallet. She then un-folded it, revealing a very appealing hamham.

The photo was well developed, and revealed a pure-white hamham. He had a grey diamond in the middle of his fore-head. He was wearing a tear-drop necklace and a spiked wrist-band. He wasn't smiling as in the picture; Sparkle seemed to cling to him. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes were. He was hiding a smile.

Crystal felt her eyes widen, as she looked into the photo. Wait…it wasn't a photo, it was an autograph. A message in Pentalink ink wrote: **Pins and Needles. **

**(Yeah, Sparkles boyfriend is Ringa-ham's character, Ice)**

"Wow…I didn't know you went for the bad-boii type, Sparkle-chan!" Crystal exclaimed. Sparkle giggled. "Uh, yeah. His name is Ice-kun. He's very quiet, but is so drop-dead gorgeous!" she squealed.

There was a silence until the two started to giggle. But Crystal had something in mind. _Will ever get someone as true as Ice? _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So, there it is!**

**Another chapter, as so done by me and a little help from my older-sis! (bows) Arigatou, gozaimasu! Again, sorry for that flunk chapter, ketherandsandy4ever! I hope this chapter was even better, ladies and gents! By the way, I forgot to mention that Stan and Crystal are starting to get a bit more closely, or so.**

**Yes, Ice was mentioned in this chapter! Thank you to Ringa Ham! He might appear sometime later… **

_**INDISTINCT:**_

**- _baka: _**_if someone is mad, they are either calling you an idiot or an old lady. Any way, its still a sign of anger or mad-ness._

**_- ryorishi-san_**: _Cook-san _

_**-"Kohaishu": **the new horror movie called "Hybrid" Hey! It was the only horror movie name I could find! _

_**-"Odori no iro": **A spy movie name called Boulevard of Colour. I made it up, OF COURSE! _

_**- ototeirru: **second class…for flunkies _

_**-yen: **Japanese money_

_**-Okaa-san: **mother_

_**- Onii-san: **When you're a little sister or brother, you'd have to call your big brother oniisan. ACK, so kawaii!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well, there you go. I hope this NORMAL chapter was nice. Stan and Crystal all the way! Pazu and Tsuna all the way! Merodi…ehh…there wasn't anything about Merodi and Jingle in this epic. **

**Meh. Sorry it took too long. It's summer vacation here. ((sob))**

**Ciao!**

**Morrigan-**


	7. The Ayame students

Nothing but Music

**Konnichiwa! It's me again, Morri-chan! ((hands you something)) Here's the next chapter! **

**Last chapter, was just a regular day, yet twisted with love! Stan/Crystal pairings are great, aren't they? Yupp, I love 'em! Yet, I've tried to make the Tsuna/Pazu pairings become more visible! It isn't really working, is it? **

**Myuuu…drat!**

**This chapter may have to be SHORT. Like me. ((sob))**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, where do you want to go now, Ai-chan?"

Kether asked a very happy Sandy who was leaning on him, watching the sunset. The two love-birds had left the mall to slack off on the beach's soft sand, just to watch the sun-set.

Sandy sipped from her cream-soda, looking into the red-orange yet pink hues of the sky, and thinking. Kether waited, looking into the sky as well.

"Stan is probably waiting for me at home, so I think I should get going, Kether-kun…" Sandy giggled, leaning on his shoulder playfully. Kether pouted, listening to her words, knowing that their fun-time was over. "Aw, it's too bad, but maybe tomorrow?" he murmured, slipping a lock of hair away from her face.

Sandy giggled, getting up and brushing the sand off of herself. She then waited for Kether to get up and drive her home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sandy crept into her house silently, tip-toeing as silently as she could. She had said good-bye to Kether and watched him drive off into the night, she promised him that she would be picked up tomorrow.

She crept into the dark house; surely it was the living room, because the flooring turned from tile to carpet. She was just about to creep upstairs to her room when the lights suddenly flicked on.

She covered her eyes to protect them from the un-expected blare. But when she opened them, her sight revealed a very angry looking Stan.

"And where were you? You said you would be back **_later_**, not **LATE." **He spat, his arms folded into a very frustrated look. His gaze was set on no one but Sandy, and she gulped in fear. He was leaning on the frame of the door-way like the cool-acting cop in the spy movies and sandy was fiddling with the strap of her knap-sack like the burglar

"Stan, it's ok, at least I'm here and all--"

She was interrupted when Stan put up a slender finger, looking the other way. It meant to shut up. Sandy looked down at her socks, the carpet, anything to keep her gaze away from Stan's.

"You just made me worried, ok?" Stan started, finally shifting his gaze towards Sandy. He seemed to be at edge when she started to make her way towards the staircase, when he instructed:

"Just stay away from that Kether guy…or else"

Sandy perked up. Her ears couldn't **believe **what was happening. She couldn't believe her brother as well. **_Stay away from Kether-san! STAY AWAY!_**

"Y-you don't even know him!" Sandy retorted, pointing a resentful finger at him. Her eyes were wide with surprise and were almost rimmed with tears. Stan inhaled sharply and spat back:

"Oh, yeah, sure I know don't know him, but I do know that he'll run ya' into a hell's worth of trouble!" He yelled, regardless of her tears. Sandy started to choke out her words, finally spilling out:

"_**K-KIESERU!" **_

Stan's eyes widened in horror at that horrible re-mark. Sandy just back-sassed him for the first time! That did it…

"Don't swear to me, Sandy! You don't even know what you're doing!" he hissed, waving a wary finger.

"Shut up! You don't even know him, and already you're miss-judging him!" she screamed, flinging a pillow at him. Stan only blocked it with a strong arm and glared right back at her. Her eyes were red and she was inhaling deeply.

"Sandy, just--"

"**STOP IT! YOU'RE NOT DAD!" **

Stan froze in his spot. Who was she to call him a replica of "dad"? He watched her turn around and stomp up the stairs, slamming her door then after wards. _BAN!_

He waited a while for the vibration of the slam to stop, just to plop onto the couch, exhausted.

_So…if I'm acting like dad…_

Stan picked up the pillow Sandy threw at him in her awful rage. The black leather could almost reflect his face…

_Then you must be a sure-goddamn replica of Mom…_

Stan threw a pillow at the window, luckily, the glass not breaking.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Next day---**_

_**Again, today, our main heroines are stuck in a regular day, same classes, same schedule, same people. Or so they think…**_

Merodi chewed on her **_hamu _**sandwich heartily, as if she hadn't eaten in DAYS. The reason for that, was gym class, getting ready for the big volleyball game. "Girls against the boys."

Tsuna was sipping lightly on her Diet Coke and Crystal was flipping through her script for her play. She was getting better and better at the lines, often practicing them in front of her friends many times.

She was just starting to read the main act…Crystal squealed.

"Ahh! I have to do a kissing part in his play!" her eyes were the size of a turkey plate and her moth was wide open. In the background, Tsuna could hear the moans of people dying.

Tsuna looked up from her "**_shirushi's _**digest," sipping the last of her coke, the can making that weird sound when you were to slurp the last of its essence through a straw. Not only that, she was doodling small pictures of **_umeboshi, takoyaki _**and crystal sugar stars on that book. The doodles read: **_ryorishi-san, _**at the end of every one, a heart beside it.

"Of course, you **did **say that it was a **_romance _**play ne? Besides, you should've paid attention to the amount of girls trying to get the position of that role…"

"But still!" Crystal whined, clutching the script.

"But nothing, you just don't pay attention!" Tsuna argued, annoyed Crystal didn't really pay attention to the play span.

"Oh yeah, we--"

"**Guys! Guys!" **

Tsuna and Crystal both looked up to see a running Bijou coming towards them. She was flinging her arms around aimlessly as if there was an earthquake or fire. It seemed serious.

"**_Daijobou,_** Bijou-chan?" Tsuna asked, putting her arms down from her combat position. Crystal started to wonder too. Merodi, who didn't even know Bijou was here, let alone her presence, was still fixated on her schedule which was science next…

"Did you not 'ere!" Bijou panted, trying to catch her breath. Tsuna gave an "eh?" of question and Crystal gave a confused look back. There was an uncomfortable silence until Bijou sighed.

"Ze partners of that school that eez coming over has decided to come after lunch! They have arrived early from their flight from ze England!" Bijou remarked, shaking. Her face was rosy red, and her breaths were coming a bit slower now.

Tsuna dropped her can of Coke, the recyclable item making a _clank, clank _sound. Crystal only rolled her eyes. But then…

"Wha…"

Tsuna and Crystal looked over to see Merodi with her sandwich dropped and her schedule out of place. "Uh-oh…" Crystal murmured. She** knew** Merodi was **still **very wary of meeting her partner.

"**Wh—WHAT!"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stan walked up the stairs to the attendant's hall, knowing he was meeting up with Hamtaro, Jingle and Spat. It was a small while before the end of lunch, and he was late for their get-together. He arrived to the meeting room, or so they called the usually spot. The 3 seemed to be waiting for him for hours, Spat was slacking off of his chair and Hamtaro had **_fallen out _**of his chair.

Stan sweat dropped at the scene. "Uh..eh-heh, sorry for being late, men!" He chuckled, lightly kicking Hamtaro off of the floor. Hamtaro made a sleepy "myaa" and got up. Spat huffed; annoyed his time was being wasted. "Well, you owe me for taking so long. I have an appointment with something called: **Free time, got that!"**

Hamtaro only sighed, his trade-mark smile adorning his face. Jingle didn't even respond. His gaze was fixated on a figure out-side, through his window.

They were always meeting up in this exact spot, just the four of them just to have a friendly chat. They were always busy with school and after-school stuff, never enough time to spend with themselves. They were friends after all.

"I heard Sandy was acting…a little woop-di-shit yesterday…" Jingle whispered to Stan, as he walked into the room. Stan only shook his head to ignore the thought. He didn't want to remember what happened last night. There was a deadly, yet poisonous silence.

"So, who has found a girl yet?" Spat murmured, trying to add a little flavour to the "conversation" well disguised as a graveyard play. They were the actors, acting like zombies.

Hamtaro blushed. "Uhh…"

Jingle chuckled. He knew Hamtaro was still a little naïve to have a girl friend yet. "You don't really have to explain Hamu-san" Jingle sighed. He sweat dropped. He had already known about what he did to a girl named Bijou, hearing that he rejected her just to be his friend. Sometimes, Hamtaro wouldn't know that even if he ment to do right, it was wrong.

Stan only smiled; looking out the window to see what exactly was Jingle looking at. It appeared to be Merodi, Crystal, Tsuna and Bijou running out the main courtyard to the science hall. They seemed to be late for something. But what? It was lunch hour, wasn't it?

He watched Crystal with her friends, and laughed when she tripped. Spat's ears perked up at the laugh and walked over to where Stan was. He followed Stan's gaze and saw Crystal…

"Hmm…I didn't know you went for the quiet, yet cute type…"

Stan blushed, probably for the second time in his life. "N-no, she's just the main actress for that play I was in, that's all!" Spat made a sarcastic "oh" and left Stan at his spot to fume.

"Spat, you have no shame and girl!"

"So, I don't really need a girl, what-so-ever!" Spat spat. **(huh…?)**

Jingle only sighed and went back over to the window to look at the girls, only to find them gone and in their place, a black limo. Jingle felt his fur prick up. He didn't like the looks of this…

His voice broke up the squabbling.

"Hey, I thought the **Ayame **students were only to arrive at the school **_tomorrow!" _**

Stan, Hamtaro and Spat stopped breathing for a moment. Stan was frozen in shock, Hamtaro had his "heke?" face on, and Spat was just giving Jingle the silent treatment.

"They're here already!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Merodi sat in her seat gloomily, looking out of the window. The sun's light seemed to be very death-like today, or maybe it was just her. Maybe it was death-like because she felt like she was going to die…

Maybe she'll have to see if her new partner would actually like her. Again, she stared out the window, the sun's light seeming to get brighter and brighter, as a black limo drove in. Merodi gulped. It was time for her to speak with a new light.

………………………………………………………………………………………

The black limo stopped just in the middle of the courtyard, the sunlight bouncing off of the black exterior. Some people came to look at the limo in wonder, some even coming at least 13 inches away from the black limousine. Well, if you were any one of them, you would be surprised to see a huge black limo in the middle of your school's courtyard!

Finally the engine stopped, making the curious student's heart's stir. There was a pause, until the driver, an old, grey hamham with the longest goatee you have ever seen, stepped out of the driver's seat. He appeared to be stoic, not even minding the sight-see-ers. He was old, walking with a cane, and hobbling over to the passenger's seat.

It sorta took him a while, he didn't even reach it yet until the bell rang and everyone had to stop watching. He took the silver handle and finally as he was about to open it, the door slammed open, the poor old man being swacked with a door to the face.

There was a thud of the old dudes body as a figure stepped out. He looked around, and smirked.

The **_Ayame students _**had arrived.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**INDISTINCT:**_

_**-Kieseru:**I don't know if I spelled this right…it's a bad word…I can't say it out here. PM me if you want to know._

_**-hamu: **ham_

_**-shirushi: **I think it means spirits. It's a digest I made up for Tsuna._

_**-ryorishi: **As the saying goes, kiss the _**cook! **

_**daijobou: **"Are you alright?"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**EEYAAA! Very short chapter, gomenasaii! I'm so sorry! Je suis desolee! **

**But, I made it in dignified for you, so that you'd understand what the hell is happening. Plus my friend Crystalgurl101 is dying to meet Reno Ainsland.**

**((le sigh))**

**This chapter really slacked, so don't you dare give me any reviews that say: OMG, THIS FREAKING CHAPTER IS SO SLACKY, cause I'll scream a reply at you if you do. . Don't blame me, because I'm busy with new stuff coming on, like high-school, swimming lessons and such, I HAVE A LIFE TOO, YOU KNOW! **

**Well, next chapter is surely to be packed with stan/crystal, merodi/jingle, and tsuna/pazu. And we'll finally get to meet Reno! And Kether will get into a fued with Stan! LOL! WHY AM I GIVING YOU SPOILERS! ((kicks herself))**

**-ciao!**

**Morrigan**


	8. Reno with a smile

Nothing but Music

**OMG, another chapter? So soon! Yes, here I am, with another one so fast. Or maybe not. Whatever. I just painted my finger nails black:)**

**Oh, by the way, this is the chapter where we first meet Reno, the obnoxious! Yeah, for any of you who play the game, he's based on a Final Fantasy character! Please consider him a good character, even though he's a jerk. He even has a crush on—**

**((someone covers my mouth)) Mmphh!((flails arms around pathetically)) **

**Never mind, please just read! This chapter may be LONG. Or normal. I don't really care. It's your opinion. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Hi! I'm Merodi! You may remember me from most of the other chapters. Yes, you can remember me from my characteristics. Your mom may be asking: "Isn't Merodi that spazzic little hamster, right?" _

_Bzzt, bzzt! _

_Nope, I'm just your average ham-gal wanting a meaning in life. I want to see why humans domesticated us. Why I'm alive? Why does Tsuna like to torture Pazu? Why did the French half-colonize the country of Canada?_

_Many of these simple questions run through my little head, like:_

_Why am I confused about some thing called love?..._

"Mero Mero-chan? Are you ok? Are you still worried about your partner?"

Merodi jolted back to reality, looking up from her slumped position on her desk to see Tsuna looking worriedly down at her. Her eyes were filled with concern, and she was clutching her trademark necklace. Merodi only smiled warily.

"What? Is it inhuman to worry about some guy all the way from another country?" Merodi chuckled warily, making Tsuna giggle just the slightest. She then placed a small paw on Merodi's back. Merodi looked up from her groggy position.

"Well, just relax, ok? I'm sure he'll be nice to you…" Tsuna smiled, giving Merodi a good pat on the back. She then turned around to sit at her own desk. Merodi sighed and looked around the class. It was a very nice class, the windows could open and there was a lovely air conditioning for cold mornings.

But there were many posters about non-smoking, chemistry, and the human body, **(ew) **All over the place.

Merodi shifted her gaze to see Rose Hyde chatting with her many bitchy friends. She didn't even seem aware that people all the way from England were coming to visit, for she was chatting about what was last on the **_dokushindansei. _**Merodi swore under her breath with a "**_baka" _**and then hid her head in her arms.

_But, yeah, here I am, absolutely loveless and in the nightmare I've been trying to ignore. Yeah, sure you can call me a wuss, but I'm still scared. Not if he's ugly, stupid or not here, but if he would like me. _

_I've always been squeamish when it came to buddying up, because I would always be picked last, or buddied up by teachers' choice. Then that buddy would completely ignore me or make me feel horrible. _

_So if I was bad-off in elementary school, I'm horribly nervous about high-school._

Merodi kept her head in her little bundle of arms, even when the **_sensei _**announced his speech of the day. "**_Chui suru! _**It's my very pleasure to announce that the students of **_Ayame _**private high have arrived and are waiting just outside the hallway…"

_Blah, blah, blah, Just get it over with it already, would you cueball? _Merodi thought to herself. She just wanted to get it over with already. Heck, she had already thought up a science project. **_How to drive someone to jisatsu or sepukku in a heart-beat. _**

She heard many footsteps come into the room, some girls squealing, like pigs in freaking heat. Ugh, it disgusted her. Flirting with a poor guy, even though he's **NOT INTERESTED! **

The room soon started to get very loud, 56 of the room's cost of noise was caused by mostly males then females. She groaned, knowing there was absolutely no hope in this hell. She lifted her head slowly, only to be greeted by the bluest eyes ever. It was pure cobalt blue, and so close up, Merodi could feel this guy's nose against hers.

"**E-EEEYAAAH!" **Merodi squeaked as she zoomed to the edge of her seat, far away from the guy in front of her. It was a hamham with pearl-white fur, yet shocking red hair that was messy and un-kempt. It reminded her of a person. On **fire. **

The only thing that kept the messy hair up was a small pair of goggles that were silver-ish. But those blue eyes…

Merodi then snapped out of cloud nine to consider something. **WHO THE HELL IS THIS FREAK! **

The boy smiled happily, making Merodi the more annoyed. First of all, her rule in ebing too close to a boy, scratch that, jerk was sounding off the alarm and she growled at him.

"Hey, buddy, why don't you go and jack off, you're in my personal space!" Merodi snorted, making her feel a bit more triumphant. The boy only gave her a surprised look, his lips making a silent "oh" and stepped back, leaning on the desk beside her own.

"You're a feisty one, Mademoiselle." He scoffed, adding a French sling at the end of his sentence. His lack-ness to being nice was awful, yet his classiness was perfect.Perfect enough, Merodi **really **wanted to punch this guy to heck, until he interrupted her.

"So, uh…do you always draw and voodoo-shit your binder like that, Miss?" he pointed out quietly, a picture of the science teacher in a **very **macabre situation. Merodi flushed neon pink and instantly plopped her arms onto the binder. "And, what's it to you? Aren't you supposed to be looking for your partner?" Merodi snapped, hoping to make the guy GO AWAY.

He only shook his head, the red hair bouncing to the rhythm of his head-movements. He seemed to not get the word **_annoyance. _**Merodi only growled in response, feeling sorry for the gal that gets stuck up with this jerk. The guy smiled as she started to doodle again, hoping to be noticed.

"Oh, and by the way, my names Reno Ainsland. I suppose we could hang out later on, after I find the mademoiselle who's supposed to be my partner…"

Merodi froze stuck to her desk. This guy, no, jerk was her partner? Reno smirked. He then placed a warm paw on her back and smiled.

"Well, I knew you would crack open sooner or later, Mero-Mero-chan! You're very **_yuki ga aru!" _**Reno smiled happily as Merodi started to think…

Tsuna must've been behind this…

Merodi turned her head to face Tsuna and to give her the glare of death. Tsuna only sweatdropped and gave her the look: I'm sorry, I'm very, very sorry! Please don't mutilate me!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, Ainsland-kun, what do you have in mind for a science project? We seriously need to get started on this thing" Merodi groaned as Reno balanced a pencil on the tip of his nose. She felt that she **really **wanted to do that project she had in mind.

"Myaa, Mero-chan, just relax!" Reno sighed as the pencil fell off of the tip of his nose with a _clik-clackity-clack! _He made a pouty face and then gave up on the stick of tree and then rested his head on his hands and watched Merodi agonatize.

"I've already got one in mind, so just trust me!" Reno chirped, Merodi lifting an eyebrow. She gave him the look that said: **You're saying for me to trust you, but I really can't, _baka_**

Reno again made a pouty face and then got up. His chair made a "scootch" sound as he went behind Merodi. Merodi, before she could even go "eh?" she was thwacked over on the head with something hard.

_**:Dok: **_

"**OW, ow, ow, ow, ow!" **

"That's what you get for not trusting the master, young **_batta!" _**Reno yelled with a Japanese karate teacher accent from the movies. Merodi just held her head as hard as she could with her paws.

"Ok, ok! I'll listen to your stupid ideas!"

"I won't stop hitting until you call 'em genius ideas!"

"WHAT!"

Reno lifted up his weapon, which was a silver cane that had a leather handle. Merodi shut up. She didn't want to fail this project nor her head.

"Ok, ok! I'll listen to your **genius ideas!" **

Reno smiled. He seemed very proud of himself, as he lowered down his cane. Merodi couldn't take it anymore. If there was a God, he was probably laughing at her. Reno sat back down again in a laid back position, playing with the pencil again.

"So, Ainsland-kun, what is your **brilliant idea of a science project worthy?"** Merodi murmured underneath her folded arms. She just wanted to get this over with so that he would go away.

Reno smirked. "Well, for our project, we are going to do 2. One for the mark, two for fun…" Reno whispered in Merodi's ear. "The first one is going to be easy; it's only how the heart works at different ages. I've already started, so, you can only do the easy stuff. But the second one…"

Merodi, for the first time in her life about projects, was interested.

Reno smiled triumphantly. "We are going to be nakodo's!"

**(a/n: the word nakodo, means match-makers…((cough, cough))**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was 2 hours before the end of school, most people getting ready for home anyways, leaving early for either clubs or game-practise. The hallways were filled with cheerful voices, the conversations of others like a soft humm of a bumble-bee.

Spat was walking around, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He had no classes yet, and he was very bored. Absolutely nothing to occupy him. He looked around to find a cute couple hugging and murmuring cute thing to each other like: "I love you" "I will never leave you" "Please be there for me?" "Ok…"

Spat felt himself staring at the couple and the words Stan had said at lunch. _"Oh, Spat. You have no shame and girl!" _

Spat then sighed and kept on walking. What did that matter to him? He didn't want anyone. He wasn't interested, and he wasn't intended to keep promises he knew he couldn't keep. He then heaved in another sigh and shoved his hands back in his pockets, sliding his eyes closed.

He felt his feet move. He felt the thumps of the ground as he moved. He suddenly felt his feet stop and someone bumping into him. Not only that, but he felt something warm on his lips. When the warmth went away, he felt himself open his eyes and found a girl staring right back at him.

She had white fur and the most innocent eyes ever. Spat felt his face grow hot when giggled. He had a bad feeling that the warmth on his lips was…He felt himself touch his lips thoughtfully as he stared at the girl. She started to talk, a melodious voice escaping her lips.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir! I should watch where I'm walking!" her face was pink and she was giggling. The people around them only took a glance or passed them, as if they didn't even exist. Spat only nodded as she helped him get up, her hands as warm as the up-coming spring.

"Hee-hee, I'm so sorry, yet again! I don't even know if you'll even speak back, Mr!" the girl giggled as Spat only stared again. She gave him an innocent smile and carried on:

"Well, I'd better get going, Mr. I hope we see each other again!" the girl laughed to herself again. It seemed as if heaven itself was her background. She was just plain **_kawaii. _**Spat felt his head tilt into a dumb-ass nod.

The girl winked, but before she could walk off, she added: "Oh, and by-the-way, Mr. my name is Harmony!" she then walked off without even looking back. She seemed to be skipping through clouds made out-of cotton candy, it appeared to Spat.

Once she was out of sight, Spat felt his lips again. They were still warm from that incident. He didn't want that weird feeling at the pit of his heart to go away. He didn't want her to go away either. A soft smile spread across his face. Maybe Stan was wrong…

**_I don't quite know how to say how I feel…_**

_**Those 3 words…I said too much.**_

_**In my head…**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Bijou sat at the rim of the water fountain in the courtyard of the school, looking up at the clouds. She could see many shapes, like a baby lamb, a lollipop…

_**Hamataro…**_

She felt her heart sink. She knew he only wanted to be friends and stay friends. That was it. Nothing special, just friends. The wind blew softly on her hair as it made the silver locks blow in the wind like a sad flag. She knew she was going to be alone for awhile…

_**If you can't hold on…**_

She put her hair back in place once the wind stopped blowing. The only word that ran through her head was **_doshite…_**?

She then got up to go back to class until she saw Boss walking towards her. She flushed and walked to him too, fiddling her fingers. Boss had a worried expression on his face. "'Jou-chan, are you ok? You've been so depressed lately…" Bijou sweatdropped and rubbed the back of head.

"W-well, I was just in a faze lately, thank you for worrying about me…" Bijou trailed off. Boss flinched he didn't like Bijou so upset. He put a worried paw on her shoulder and sat her down on the fountain's edge.

"You can tell me…"Boss whispered

_**If you can't hold on…**_

"You can tell me who is it that broke your heart, 'Jou-chan…" Boss murmured, rubbing her back solemnly. He knew she didn't love him; she only loved him as a big brother. He was told this a year ago. He accepted that, even though he cried. Now he needed to comfort her.

"Hey, it's ok. The guy who did this probably doesn't deserve such a pretty girl like you anyways." Boss murmured, trying to get a smile back on the small trembling form beside him. He'd be there for her forever.

_**Hold on…**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsuna got her stuff ready for the end of the day, smushing them into her knap-sack. After she was done this stupid chore, she was going to wait for Crystal and Mero-Mero-chan to come and walk home after school.

Everyone in the classroom had gone, and she knew Merodi was probably busy saying good-bye to her partner before he was to leave for their hotel. Those students were pretty rich, she had figured out, for they were staying at a 5 star hotel. Plus, they had arrived early. On their own jet. How snobbish was this?

This must be a field trip to them.

Tsuna sighed and finally finished shoving the last of her stuff into her stupid knap-sack. She was frustrated, but already her partner and she were on a roll with the project. She heaved the knap-sack and slung it around her shoulder. It felt like holding on to 3 small dogs.

She groaned and started to make her way towards the door. There she saw Pazu waiting for her there. She gasped at his surprising appearance. He laughed nervously and started to walk with her.

"Pazu-chichi, you really surprised me, you know!" Tsuna growled and playfully punched him. Pazu chuckled and handed her a sack of something. Tsuna already knew what it was. "You really love these, Pazu!" Tsuna exclaimed, opening the small sack. The two decided that they would wait underneath a **_sakura_** tree.

Inside the small sack were little sugar crystal stars that gave off a sparkling effect in the sun-light. Tsuna handed Pazu some and they both ate them for awhile. The sun gave them pleasant warmth and the wind at some points gave off lovely breezes.

Tsuna started to hum a soft lullaby and Pazu chuckled. He wanted to hum along too, but he had no idea what she was humming. It was very nice though. Tsuna giggled and the humming came to a stop. She looked over to see Pazu asleep, breathing softly. Tsuna had no choice but to keep on humming until Merodi and Crystal were to come.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stan walked down the cold hallways, carrying the new script for Crystal. He had adjusted it himself, figuring out that the script earlier was a tad bit too uncomfortable. He smiled at the small amount of paper and held it firmly.

He really wanted to see her reaction for this, and it made him very excited. He started on his way and decided he would try to find her in the courtyard first. The windows made a luminescent glow on the floor of the school as he made his way to the doors of the court-yard.

It was then he saw out the last window, Sandy was with some guy! Stan looked out the window suspiciously and studied the guy. He seemed to make Sandy laugh and he was very handsome. This must've been that Kether guy she was talking about…

Stan forgot all about the script and ran out the hallways right after Sandy left. If there was one thing he didn't want, it was that guy around his sister.

He could feel the cold-solid wood door against his fur as he opened the door to where that Kether guy was. He knew that what he was going to say was not going to come out of his mouth pretty.

He had to adjust his sight, for the sunlight out there was so very intense. He just felt his body leading him, to the blurry figure just ahead. He felt himself come up to the figure and grabbed onto its collar, making sure his grip was as firm as he had held Crystal's script.

His vision cleared to show him a boy his age who was staring at him; not in fear, but in curiosity. Stan felt his temples grow hot and he shook the guy, as if he was a doll made of pure cotton.

Stan knew he was only going to leave this guy with a warning. "Stay away from my sister, punk…" Stan growled. The boy smirked. It was like this was only a game to him as Stan let go of his collar roughly, stomping off.

Kether chuckled to himself and murmured, "Over my dead body, dude…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well, Ainsland-kun, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then…" Merodi groaned, her arms heaving. She was exhausted from doing project number 1 even though they were already finished. For someone who goofed off a lot, Reno sure knew his science and logic good.

Reno shook his head and laughed. " Nuh-uh! Mero-Mero-chan, even though I don't know your schools own schedule, I still know that tomorrow, you don't have science!" Reno laughed heartily.

Merodi flushed red. Why is it that this guy almost knew everything! She huffed and started to walk to Reno's bus. "Well, then, lets get you to your bus then!" Merodi called.

Reno laughed and started to follow Merodi until he stopped dead in his tracks.

Merodi kept on walking until she noticed Reno was being awfully quiet. Too quiet even. She whizzed around to find him left behind. She growled. This guy was going to be the death of her. She stomped around and went back to look for the dunce.

Reno, on the other hand, snapped out of it and started to walk, looking for Merodi. She was so going to have his throat for sure. He sweatdropped at the thought of that and found her.

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Reno, but you're the one who is going somewhere, not me!" Merodi threatened, making Reno gulp. He laughed nervously. **_"Gomenasaii, _**Merodi-chan! I was a bit too side-tracked, sorry! I saw something really pretty and it caught my attention!" Reno laughed.

"Well, I'll see you in a bit! We'll work on the second project after, ne?" Reno called from the bus's doorway. Merodi only nodded and turned off, listening to the bus driving off. The sound of the engine far away made Merodi feel a bit more relieved. She then covered her sight from the sun and started to walk.

"Merodi-chan!" Merodi heard someone call. She looked up and once her sight cleared up she could see Crystal running towards her. Merodi smiled.

"Crystal-chan! What's up?" Merodi chimed, trying to forget about earlier. Crystal smiled and they both started to walk to their meeting spot. Crystal seemed very un-ease and finally she spoke out her worries.

"Th-that guy you were speaking to…at the bus-stop…was he your partner?" Crystal asked meekly, looking down at the ground. The pebbles and the grit on the earths surface wasn't enough and she had to look up at Merodi.

"Yeah, he's my stupid science partner. He's a klutz, isn't he?" Merodi laughed, opening a bean-cake for her snack. Crystal still seemed at un-ease. The sun shone brightly as Merodi munched on the bean-cake.

"Why, Crys-chan?"

Crystal made a small "oh" and started to fiddle her thumbs. She stopped, making Merodi brake on her steps and go back to stand beside her. She cocked her head to the side and gave her friend a look of confusion.

Crystal looked at the ground once again, a butterfly resting on the flower beside her. "Well, he was looking at me…"

Merodi froze and remembered what Reno said…

_I was a bit too side-tracked, sorry! I saw something really pretty and it caught my attention!..._

Merodi gulped…could it be that?...Nah…

She turned the thought down and caught up with Crystal. There, they met up with Tsuna and…Pazu?

The two were sound asleep, the sack of sugar crystals spilled and they were both leaning on each other. Crystal giggled and Merodi tried ever so hard to stifle a laugh. It was a once in a life time thing, because Tsuna would never let a guy near her in her life.

"I think it might be dangerous to wake them up…" Crystal giggled, and Merodi nodded.

They decided they would take a picture of it instead.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**INDISTINCT:**_

_**-Dokushindansei: **Bachelor. I don't know. I got it from the name of a TV series! _

_**-Baka: **Calling someone either a cow or an idiot._

_**-Sensei: **Teacher or master. Like a superior to you. _

_**-"Chui suru!": **"Pay attention!"_

_**-Ayame : **iris plant or flower, standing for cunning, wit and fame._

_**-Jisatsu : **suicide. ((o.o))_

_**-seppukku : **A type of Japanese suicide, where you run a sword through your abdomen. _

_**- "yuki ga aru!": **"You're spunky!"_

_**-batta: **grasshopper_

_**-kawaii: **cute, or adorable_

_**-doshite: **"Why?"_

_**-sakura: **Cherry tree, blossom or cherry fruit._

_**-Gomenasaii: **"I'm so sorry!"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**There! I've finally finished the eighth chapter of this thing! I'm on a roll! I can't wait to get on with the seasons. By-the-way, this season right now is early autumn, so our characters should be getting on to the over-coats and the fur-trims soon.**

**Let the winter, begin!**

**I hope this was a good apology chapter for you, and I hope it turns out long on the page! Well, better start working on the next chapter!**

**Ciao!**

**-Morrigan**


	9. Kaimono Dairyuko!

Nothing but Music

**Yes, Here's another chapter, people. I wonder how Reno gave off an impression. Was he alright? Ah well, it the weekend here and in this chapter!**

**Yeah, our trio of gals go on a shopping spree! Weee! XD**

**So, have a good chapter! By the way, I wonder what Mother Nature will give us this chapter…?**

**Tsubaki Munegawa'a music rocks! I don't know how, but I think it rocks! **

**Oh, and sorry if this took long. I went to a lot of parties and then I went to an amusement park! SO FUN! But then I got sick and had to go to the hospital, due to a strange sickness. Bleh.**

**This sentence is very important: This story is a random one. I may not let some people get together artificially, except for a few. Message done.**

**Don't worry, the trio get together with some guys, I was talking about the others.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsuna woke up in the morning with a start, a chill in her bones. It was chillier than ever and it was very irregular for her. Wasn't it still autumn, she thought to herself, rubbing her arms together gingerly. She instantly flew from her bed to her dresser for an over-coat, for her body was too small, and the smaller, the colder.

She then went over to the kitchen and decided to make herself some tea until the phone rang, the tune ringing in her ears like a sparrow. She quickly dropped the kettle, the hot-water spilling over the floor. Great. Now it was too hot.

She ignored the mess for now and ran over to the screaming installation. She picked it up, the plastic feeling smooth against her fingers.

"Hello?"

"No, this isn't City Morg…"

**silence**

"**MERODI, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO EARLY!" **Tsuna screeched into the phone, trying to make Merodi loose her sense of hearing. She could hear Merodi giggling at the end of the phone, along with the hint of Crystal in the background.

"Guess where we are?" Merodi joked, chortling. Tsuna rolled her eyes, annoyed with her friends' prank. It was too early and already she had caused a mess and a stress. The tea had made a mini sea on the floor and the tea-pot had broken off its lid. Tsuna groaned.

"Alright, I'll play. You're…beside my house?"

"Cloooose" Merodi jeered, Crystal laughing in the background. Tsuna felt her ego drop. She was definitely not in the mood for a game of "who's stupid here". She taped her finger-nail on the **STOP CONVERSE **button, lightly, not so that it would press down and activate.

"You're…in front of my door, aren't you two?" Tsuna demanded suspiciously.

**Silence…**

Tsuna sighed and rubbed her temples feverishly. Those two were always bothering her at the wrong moment, yet she was very surprised she was still close friends with them. Her socks were still soaked with the spilled tea and her glasses were foggy.

"So, you two stalkers, what are you calling for anyway?" Tsuna groaned, while looking at the mess on her poor kitchen floor. The irony was, she had just mopped that part of the house too.

"Oh, Crystal and I were only asking if you wanted to come with us for some week-end shopping!" Merodi chirped on her end of the phone, her voice so loud; it forced Tsuna to keep her ear a distance from the phone speaker.

"Mero-chan…you're very loud…" Tsuna stated on the phone after her ear was alright. She could hear Merodi giggle on her end.

"Well, are you in our out, Tsu-chan?" Merodi demanded, putting her pouty accent into activation. Tsuna exhaled with a sharp breath and then started to curl her finger around the telephone cord.

"No…sorry guys but a lot of things has come up…" Tsuna murmured sadly into the phone. She peered over to the spilled tea and a stack of paper which needed to be corrected for her book stacked on top of her black coffee table.

"Yeah, so try and have a good time. I heard the night market is open these days, so try and get me some stuff there, alright?" Tsuna laughed to herself. She felt awful that she couldn't come with her friends for shopping, but she had to get this chapter done or she was done for.

"So, I'll see you later. Bye."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yeah, ok. We promise. Kay, bye"

Crystal hung up the payphone and then sighed. Merodi lifted an eyebrow and murmured: "So…?"

Crystal shook her head and Merodi puffed her face up. The both were very upset Tsuna broke her promise and was not coming. The clouds above them were a mixture of greys, blacks and whites, like an old cartoon movie from the 50's. The sky seemed to tremble, and the clouds were whisps, moving ever so slowly across the dark sky.

The two HamHams shivered in the cold. Even though there wasn't any wind, it was still cold enough to be shivering. Cold enough to have frost settle in. But not frosty enough to have the snow fall.

"God, why can't **_Okaasan_**-Nature just get it over with and let it snow already!" Merodi grumbled, shoving her frost-bitten hands into her pockets. Crystal could only sigh at that notion and the two started to make their way to the town.

"Well, at least we won't be getting a lot of stuff" Merodi mumbled, trying to lighten up the mood. Crystal smiled, trying to be in a good mood.

"Yeah, and at least we won't have her nagging at us for buying some stuff like…"

"Some dumplings?"

"And **_odango_**?"

The two giggled and did a high-five. They promised each-other they would at least get Tsuna something from the night-market. They felt horrible she wasn't coming, but at least they would make it up to her later.

Probably with odango.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Meanwhile…**_

Pashmina began to mix up a batch of eggs in a bowl, trying to look for the mixer in her cupboard of doom. She then heard the sounds of a piano coming from the living room.

"**_Onee-chan_**, I don't get how you can play the piano so well…" Penelope murmured over to a very passionate playing Jingle on a large piano. It was a grand sight, the large instrument making beautiful yet haunting music, the player in his own world.

Penelope only watched, her eyes not fixated on the players face, but his fingers Penelope was still in her bubble-gum pink night-gown and was still underneath her yellow blanket, her face peering out of it.

The melody was finished after a very difficult blend of high notes and low notes, Jingle finally finishing the song off with a sad low note. He then turned over to Penelope and smiled softly getting off from the piano stool and kneeled down beside her.

"Now, can you show me what you have learned, **_Imoto-san?_**" Jingle asked, prodding the small little thing to the bench. Penelope only shook her head and crept back, shivering.

"I don't think I could do it, Jingle-kun. I don't have what it takes…" the small girl trembled. Jingle didn't have any expression on his face; he only stared at the girl.

"I can't do it, Jingle-kun. I'm not as good as you!" Penelope whined, slumping into a depressed clump. Jingle let out a long sigh, looking at the girl. The room was a pearl white and the window out-side was full of frost.

"You're not as good as me…" Jingle began, picking Penelope up and carrying her to the piano. He sat her down on the bench and pressed down on a single note. The note came out beautifully and clearly, ringing out into the large room.

Penelope gave Jingle a confused look. Jingle pressed another key. Again, another beautiful ringing sound "But you can be as good as it gets, right?"

Penelope smiled a smile that was very rare. "Jingle-kun, what inspires you to get that song in your head right?" There was a large silence in the room, only the small sound of a clock going _tick tock tick tock _

Jingle looked out the window, wishing for it to snow. There was only that sky of blurriness…

"I think of a certain **_merodi…"_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sandy sat in front of her television set in her room, sitting on the floor on her stomach. Her mother was supposed to return by today, and she and her brother had just tidied up the place from that last brawl.

They hardly even talked these days…

The news was on, and it was the only thing that was interesting to see at the moment for now. Unless **_kyoraku _**island was good enough, then nothing was entertaining enough.

"_Yes, and it seems it will be only 4 degrees out there for awhile, but apparently, there will be **no **snow this evening. And that's the **tenkiyoho **for the day. And now onto the sports…"_

Sandy flicked the "off" button for the television, sighing deeply. Her room was very pretty, a mix of purple on one wall and yellow on the other. There were many butterfly stickers and macramé's on the wall, even a Japanese butterfly scroll on one wall.

On a shelf, there were books of sports, poetry, and origami. Another shelf was cluttered with pictures of her friends and a jar of pencils, pens and markers. In one jar, it held her precious ribbon, the strap of colour lifeless.

Suddenly she heard the front door open from downstairs, the vibration of the door moving. She heard the sound of her mother moving all of the groceries into the hallway, the grocery bags rustling

Sandy felt her chest heave at the thought of Stan telling their mother that she was goofing off late. Let alone, with a guy her mother didn't even meet yet! The feeling pitted into her stomach like a rock and she tried to swallow but couldn't.

"Sandra! Stanley! I'm home!" she heard her mom call. She growled. They both never liked it when their mom called them by their real names. She heard Stan burst out of his room, loud rock music playing from his boom-box. Sandy couldn't tell if it was either **My chemical Romance **or** Green Day. **

She then opened her door to find Stan leaning on the railing of the staircase casually, a Popsicle stick in his mouth. He was humming to the song **_Helena _**and was bobbing his head like an insolent child.

Their mother walked into the room and looked up at them from the base of the stair-case. She gave them a quick smile and carried on into the kitchen, groceries in hand. There was a silence between the two twins, the sounds of their mother rustling through the grocery bags.

Stan sighed and leaned on the railing smugly. He seemed disappointed. Sandy tilted her head to the side and gave him a confused look. He opened one eye and smiled smugly.

"Pheh…what an idiot…she didn't even say "hi guys!" As always…" He tilted his head backwards and looked up into the ceiling. Sandy gave him a dirty look, furious he wasn't even happy his own mother was home.

"What! How could you say that, she just came home tired and from a long trip and you're calling her an idiot?" Sandy hissed, trying hard not to be loud. Stan only eyed her, his tranquil eyes piercing right through her bravery.

"Yeah, and so what?" He smiled his average smile and shoved his hands into his pockets. He started to whistle as he started for his room. Sandy fumed, stomping after him.

"Gyaa, don't ignore me Stan! I know that you're being a (beep) again!" Sandy screamed as she tried to claw her way at Stan's closed door, which he had slammed in her face. Sandy tried to kick the door as hard and as softly as she could, not trying to catch her mother's attention.

Grrr…

Sandy gave up on Stan after she had finally felt her foot hurt from kicking the door so much.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So how much grocery bags do you think you have in your hand and in lap?"

"I'd estimate at about 5 in my hands and 2 in lap."

The two girls sighed devastatingly as they sat in a food-court somewhere off in a mall. They were both sipping on **_awa-cha _**and were relieving their feet from so many stores. It all started with a gift shop to a luxury boutique.

Merodi took a long slurp from her tea and sighed happily. They got so much stuff, yet still some money in their pocket. It was very reassuring. Crystal lifted one eyebrow and "ahemed"

"Alright then, Merodi-chan. It's time for me to test your Math skills, since you need an improvement in your mathematical skills, ok?"

Merodi groaned her head in her hands. Yet she nodded. Her ears twitched sometimes, for there were so many people talking. She sighed and lifted her head, and cracked her knuckles. Crystal watched.

"1. Barney is well-described with the following phrase:

CUTE PURPLE DINOSAUR

2. The old Latin alphabet used the letter 'V' in place of 'U', therefore the above phrase is modified to:

CVTE PVRPLE DINOSAVR

3. Letters that do not represent Roman Numerals are removed:

CV-- -V--L- DI----V-

4. Add up the Roman numerals of the remaining letters:

C + V + V + L + D + I + V. (100 + 5 + 5 + 50 + 500 + 1 + 5 666), which is the number of the beast."

Crystal's eyes were wide. She didn't like the sound of this. Merodi smiled triumphantly.

"**You need Sylvan and quick, Mero-chan…"**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"No. No, no, no"

Tsuna marked the sentences that either offended her or was indefinitely wrong in her newest chapter for her book. The book was still waiting to be finished, and she was only a few chapters away.

It was a romance about a boy who was insecure and was sure he didn't need someone to love. But one day a girl who he meets starts to grow on him. Yet, she is dying from a sickness and she was just about there to the part where they say their good-byes as she is sped into the emergency room of the hospital.

Yet, it seemed wrong to be writing something so downing. But she was sure it will sell like hotcakes.

"Ugh, stupid **_kigen…" _**Tsuna groaned. She was tired of using paper. Plus, her beloved red marker was starting to loose ink inside. _Stupid…these days' people use these things. They're called **computers, roba!" **_

She felt her eye-lids droop. Her red-marker dropped from her numbing hands and felt onto the wood floor with a rattling sound. She had no idea why she had gotten so sleepy. Maybe it was because of the stupid music playing, or the blanket she was draped in?

Whatever it was, she was falling from it.

_Myaaa…at least Merodi and Crystal are going to have a good time. Mean while, I have a check up for dreamland._

Tsuna let out a final sigh and fell dead-asleep on the floor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Crystal and Merodi walked in through the town, the side-walks crowded from the side-walk sales taking place. They sometimes had to walk around these large groups with difficulty.

"Jeez, I wonder what's so interesting about these things…you wonder." Merodi questioned. Crystal only shrugged and kept on walking. Merodi let out a long sigh, and to her amazement, a puff of hot air appeared.

"Aha! It might snow! I knew it!" Merodi exclaimed happily, jumping up and down, by an inch. Crystal shook her head in dismay however. "Nu-uh. The broad-cast this morning said that it wouldn't--"

"Yeah, well the broadcast is always wrong!" Merodi argued, puffing her face up. She peered up at the darkening sky. It seems it was going to be dark soon. She strained to look up at the towns clock tower but, it wasn't visible downtown, especially here.

Crystal smiled and nudged Merodi. "Heeey, isn't that your science partner over there?"

Merodi's ears perked up. She turned her head in horror to find Reno sitting in a bench!

"**Dowaaaaah! What the Hell is that idiot doing here!" **Merodi yelled. Surprisingly, he looked over and saw then both. He waved.

"Don't wave back, don't wave back, **don't you hella dare wave back Crysta--" **

"Hi Merodi's partner!"

"Nooo!"

They watched in happiness (Crystal) and horror (Merodi) as Reno walked up to them, hands in his pockets. Merodi was making these **aga aga **sounds as he came closer. He smiled and stopped when he was near by.

"Hey so I guess we meet again, Mero-Mero-chan!" Reno beamed, lifting his hand up to wave at her. He laughed heartily, as Merodi fumed. **"Don't call me Mero-Mero!"**

Reno's smile faded for a minute, but then came back. He lifted a finger. "Alright, how about **_Meron-Meron?" _**Reno chuckled, trying to stifle a laugh. Crystal giggled at Merodi's anger, which was turning red at the "pet names"

_**(just so you know, Reno gave Merodi one of a million pet names, like say, Meron, Meru, Meroii, Mero-rin, Mero-tan, Mero-puu, and a whole bunch more! These are called "Japanese School Girl names.")**_

Merodi let out a little yell and went up to kick Reno, a soft **_thunk _**sound made when her foot came in contact with his leg. Merodi gasped and looked up at Reno. He didn't even notice it, instead he was laughing.

"Oh em gee, **_is that all you can do?_**" Reno chortled, holding his sides. Merodi only tilted her head to the side and gave Crystal a "lets ditch him before he starts following us" look.

Crystal only shook her head. Merodi growled. She knew Crystal was too polite to do something like that. The two though, looked over to see Reno looking into his over-shoulder bag, as if looking for something.

The bag was kinda cute, it had a cute little anime kitty holding up of what seemed to be a **_sunadokei. _**Reno finally made a "aha!" sound and came up with a plastic bag. The two girls were still wondering what was in it.

Reno handed it over to Crystal and Merodi with a slight chuckle. "Eh-heh. Sorry it took so long to take out. Maybe you could give the last one to that Tsuna gal after. Can you do that for me?"

The two girls opened the bag to find Glass angel ornaments with gold wings. Each one of them had a jewel in their folded hands in prayer, purple, blue and pink.

Reno smiled. "Welp, better be going now, I'd like to stay, but I got more shopping to do." He turned around with a whish and winked at both of them. He then went off with a wave. "Sayonara, **_koibito's!" _**

Merodi looked at her angel delicately as it shimmered in the lights of the decorated tree's that were hung up. The angel twinkled with a certain brilliance they did not expect. It was like magic.

There was a distant silence between the two until Crystal giggled and nudged Merodi. "C'mon! Let's go to the night market now!"

Merodi nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stan paced two and fro in his room, waiting for Sandy to leave his door-way. She had been there for hours, only getting up for either washroom breaks or if their mom was to call her.

He didn't like this one bit. He felt like a pet tiger in a zoo, he felt looked at and he wanted out. Now.

He kept on pacing until an idea hit him. It felt like a rock that was wrapped in a gold brick on the side of his head. It hurt, but it was alright. _If Sandy could goof, off, then I can do it too!_

Stan smirked to himself, grabbing a hoodie and a pair of dark-jeans for his adventure. He also brought his home keys, wallet and a baseball cap, so no one would recognize him. He never wore hats, not since 5th grade. No one, unless someone from 5th grade would remember him. Besides, who in 5th grade would see him?

It wasn't like someone in 5th grade would actually bump into him…

Then quickly, he wrote a note on his desk, with a quick pace, thanking his wrists for being so fast.

He then opened the window gently, the smooth glass rubbing against his finger tips. He then smirked and jumped, the wind whooshing under him. He knew what to do. He quickly rolled once he felt the ground. He smiled triumphantly; glad he was a pretty good A+ student in Physical education.

He looked up at his window and smiled. Dude, it was good to be free. He quickly put on the base-ball cap and ran, hoping he wouldn't get noticed. He didn't.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Ugh, that Stan part was crappy. What the F() was I on when I typed that!...Sorry for that folks, lol)**

"First come, first serve!"

"_**Seibi!" **_

"_**Tada de!"**_

The streets of the night market were packed with people, either selling or buying. Everyone was in the holiday spirit, wearing toques, hats and brilliant scarfs of colour. This was the night-market, a vending place that wasn't a building, but a whole bunch of tents, assorting in what they sell.

Merodi and Crystal were busy just by **_looking _**at the different tents full of amazing stuff from glass to foreign collections, like drums or odd shaped hats.

The trees that aligned the street were decorated with beautiful golden lights and strung on transparent string were Japanese lanterns of gorgeous shades. They illuminated the streets so much, that it looked like a mini Las-Vegas.

Crystal seemed the most excited, sometimes walking so fast that she would leave Merodi behind. Merodi would roll her eyes and try to catch up to her over-excited friend. If she was successful, she would grab onto Crystals arm and shrug her arm.

This time, however, she couldn't find her, a frustration mark appearing on her head. She was really going to kill Crystal this time. If she was going to find her, that is. **_That girl sometimes…_**Merodi thought to herself.

She then started to push her way into the crowd to find the wandering hamham and strangle her.

Meanwhile, Crystal on the other hand was walking drone-like to different tents, looking at all of the antique stuff. She got interested in some of those glass sculptures, with their horrible yet interesting shapes.

But, they got boring after a certain amount of staring, Crystal leaving that tent and looking for another interesting tent. She found one, with glass hang-up stars. They were transparent with colour at the tips of each star.

But to her dismay, the stall got too crowded and she had to retreat from it, scared she'd be swallowed alive by gravity or suffocation. She sighed, disappointed that she couldn't buy that star **AND **she had lost Merodi.

She groaned and kept on walking, hoping she would catch sight of Merodi hopefully. Instead, while she was busy looking up at the street lights in the trees, she bumped into a poor guy and ended up on top of him.

She opened her eyes and looked into his face. The guy was wearing a base-ball cap and looked strangely familiar…almost like…

Crystal gasped. "Stan-kun! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Their position was like the one earlier, Crystal on top so that she was straddling the poor boy underneath her. Stan's eyes peered up at her from under that baseball cap, his face a brilliant red.

"Babe, you're a bit heavy and fidgety, you know?" Stan grumbled, shifting his gaze just the slightest. Crystal noticed this and laughed nervously, stumbling off of him. Stan chuckled and brushed himself off, giving Crystal a hand to get up herself.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. _Crap. When I thought no one would recognize me…that's like, so un-natural! Geez, is this how God gets his kicks? By mutilating his believers?_

Crystal rubbed the back of her head feverishly and took Stan's hand.

Stan turned a furious red colour, his eyes popping out. "Wha…what are you doin' babe?" He looked up at her as she led him out of the crowd. He could feel her hand tightening on his own as she led him to a bench.

She turned around to him and laughed nervously, the twinkling lights high-lighting her very presence. Stan felt very un-sure…for **once**.

"Uhh…so, um…well…" he stuttered out, thumbling his fingers from behind his back. He didn't WANT to feel this way, not in front of **her. **I mean, even in the 5th grade, he never felt like this. But that's the thing, Stan, the little voice in his head told him.

_That was 5th grade…_

"What were you doing here anyways…?" Stan snapped back into reality to find Crystal looking at him with her crystalline eyes. _Jeez…her owner was smart to call her **crystal…**_

Stan smiled and looked down. "Uh…had nothing to do…so, yeah, I came over just to look at this thing for once and…yeah, I guess…"

Crystal stared at him for a minute and then let a smile spread across her face. She **really **loved him when he was all nervous like that. **_(sigh) sometimes he can appear all head-honcho and all, but really he can be a fish-out-of-water sometimes…_**

Stan blushed and rubbed the back of his head. He was really in-a-pit now. He was usually a fall-in for these types of girls, so why wasn't he working properly! He looked up at Crystal to find her looking far off.

Just then, he looked up at the sudden touch of something cold and white floating down from the sky. Stan felt a smile spread across his face, knowing that it was finally snowing here. He looked over to Crystal.

The lights and the luminous glow from the lanterns made her eyes more sparkly and her own presence seem…different. Stan only stared and smiled to himself. **_You dork…just admit it…you've fallen for Crys-_**

"**CRYSTAL!"**

"**Waaah!"**

Just before Stan knew it, Merodi came into the picture, stomping her way to Crystal. Stan was knocked over to the ground, thankfully he wasn't hurt. Crystal looked over to see a **_inoshishi _**look alike rampaging towards her.

"**Eep!"**

"**Where the hell did you go!"**

"**Eek! Eek! I'm sorry! Stop hitting me!"**

Stan rolled his eyes. He felt different now. When he was alone with Crystal, he was so sure…

He peered over to see Merodi whapping Crystal over on the head. Crystal on the other hand was covering her head, yelling something about "not wandering off anymore" Stan sighed. That sure feeling that was in his heart was **gone **now.

"What the heck, **_baka. _**Why is it that when I'm looking away for only a few second I--"

Merodi stopped to notice that Crystal wasn't even there and was walking over to Stan. Merodi growled. "Like I said…" she seethed between her teeth that were clamped together.

"So, umm…Stan-sama…I'll be seeing you after class…for the drama period, ok…?" Crystal murmured, poking her fingers together. Stan nodded and rubbed the back of his head. **Woa…now I'm really confused…is this the part where I kiss her?**

Stan tried to let his heart lead him by the hand, leaning in. Suddenly, his body betrayed him, pulling him back. He turned red and groaned; disappointed his body was very dis-pleasing. He sighed and shifted his hands through his hair, waving and walking away.

Crystal waved back timidly, after that, looking up at the dark sky. **Hmm…it seems even the sky can be decorated as well…**

_**Did you know…?**_

Stan kept walking, remembering what his mother said to him once in his childhood. _Yeah…its just one of those things that are so important, yet you miss it cause you think it's not…I guess I was goofing off while she was telling me…_

_**Did you know? Love is like a ring…**_

Stan smiled and looked up at the dark sky, wishing that he would end up with the right person. He closed his eyes and imagined her. She would be there for him, she would love him truthfully and would think of him…

_**Even though you can't see it…**_

_**Even though you think you've lost it sometimes…**_

Stan smiled. He knew who it was already.

_**You can't see it, but you can feel it.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Merodi and Crystal had decided 3 hours later that it was time for them to go home, saying their good bye's and see you's. It was very depressing, that Tsuna didn't come and that she had to see Reno and that she had to spend most of her time to find Crystal just to find her loofing off with her crush.

She sighed and opened her house door. It was dark inside her house, flicking on her lamp. It still seemed very gloomy, the walls wearing away from age and mis-treation. She felt her shoulders heave from so much shopping and her legs give way as she collapsed onto the floor.

"Ow…I shouldn't do that again…"

She stayed there for a few seconds until she felt the vibrance of her cell phone in her pocket, the little **Card Captor Sakura **theme playing. Merodi flipped the stupid thing open and pressed the start conversation button

"Next in death row, speaking" Merodi grumbled into the voice piece.

"**MERON!"**

Merodi flinched and recognized the guy's voice. She had to keep her ear away from the cell phone for a second to regain her patience and then went back to a normal position.

"Ainsland-kun…how did you get ahold of my phone number?"

"**Well I--"**

"**Lemme guess…you called trusty old Tsuna, huh?"**

Merodi could tell he was nodding on the other side of the phone. She massaged her temples with her index finger and her swear finger and held the cell with her other hand. She was dying on the floor hear and a serial killer was calling her…**_great_**.

"**Did you like the gift I gave you and Curisu-chan?" **she heard him chirp, making her flinch every time he spoke. She sighed and paused. "**_no, we threw them away! _OF COURSE WE LIKED THEM!" **Merodi screamed into the phone.

There was a small silence until she heard Reno talk again.

"**Meron, you yell a lot"**

Merodi sighed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hai! Gomenasaii, sumimasen for the late chapter! A black-out killed it.**

**So, yeah, I hope this was good enough! Next chapter will be Merodi and Reno's first match making test! Their first victim…?**

**You'll have to see!**

**Heeheehee!**

_**INDISTINCT:**_

_**-okaasan: **mother_

_**-odango: **those sphere shaped thingies that are green, pink and white on usually ninja things…I think. They are some type of dish, I just know it!_

_**-Onee-chan: **"Big-brother" when cute little kids say this, it's so cuuute!_

_**-Imoto-san:** "Little-sister" its very cute when people call their little sister's that._

_**-merodi: **believe it or not, Merodi means "melody" so our main characters name means melody in English._

_**-kyoraku: **umm…pm me for this one…it's not appropriate for me to say it in public…_

_**-tenkiyoho: **weather_

_**-awa-cha: **bubble tea. Don't know what it is? Its like a milkshake except with gelly bubbles at the bottom I like mine in strawberry, NO bubbles_

_**-kigen: **due date_

_**-roba: **ass…don't worry, in a donkey way!_

_**-sunadokeii: **hourglass_

_**-koibitos: **lovelies(more people)_

_**-Seibi: **sale, I think_

_**-Tada de: **prise off_

_**-inoshishi: **boar_

_**-baka: **diot, old woman or a cow. Yes. A COW._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Have a great day, people! I hope this chapter was good enough! Love you all!**

**Ciao!**

**-Morri-chan**


	10. First Victim

Nothing but Music

**Yes, I know that chapter sucked…I'm sorry, ok? At least I tried!**

**So yadda, yadda…(reads script)**

**Oh, enjoy the chapter!**

**Sorry if this comes in late, my school is freaking strict!**

**SORRY, NO JAPANESE IN HERE!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"_kkk…Eagle to worm, eagle to worm, do you read?"_

Merodi sighed thoroughly, her sigh coming out as a puff of smoke in the cold. She held up the black walkie-talkie to her ear and pressed a large red button. Using her shoulder, she eased up her aching muscles to press the walkie-talkie up to her ear, while she used her hands to tie up a shoelace that had come up un-done.

"Yeah, I hear you Reno. What's up?"

She waited for a response on his side of the walkie-talkie, only listening to the fuzz of the radio. She then heard him say: "I haven't seen anyone from our school yet, Meron. Any luck on your side?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. It was only this morning that he called her so that they would get a field start on their "project" It was very cold, and she was forced to kneel, lest she was to be found out that she was "snooping around"

The spot where she was crouching upon was cold, yet the snow melted, due to her being there for such a long span of time. She hissed through her teeth and rubbed her hands against her arms feverishly to find warmth.

"A-Are you sure this'll help on our project, R-Reno?"

She paused and waited for his response, looking at the walkie-talkie. It was a black toy-looking thing, yet it was actually meant for _spying. _Merodi wondered if Reno got it from a smugglers shop, but absolutely doubted it.

"Of course I'm sure! Don't you know anything about trust?" Merodi heard Reno whine over to radio. She smiled softly to herself, glad he wasn't mad at her for doubting him. She sighed and pressed the red button again, lifting her aching body up.

"Alrightie then. I'll meet you at the town square and then we'll get something to bite, ok?"

"She heard Reno do his "hmmm" thing and chuckled to herself. She heard him chuckle back and chortled. "Sounds like a plan. As long as it's edible, Meron!"

She heard the click as he tuned his radio off. She smirked, looking around at the buildings and trees. It was quite foggy and the snow lightly coated the tops of everything, like icing on cake.

She sighed. Her butt was killing her, due to sitting down for hell knows how long. She wanted to call either Crystal or Tsuna, but she that they would be busy, Tsuna with her stories and Crystal with…heck knows what.

She sighed and got up, her back aching. She felt like crap, getting up too early and killing her back in a matter of time. At least she was making progress…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Crystal hummed along to the song "Too Little, Too Late" by one of her favourite artists, JoJo. She was on her stomach flipping through her novel, "Doll in the Garden" Her bed-room floor was cluttered with papers and sheets of many colours,

She extended her arm out for a bowl of "Fuzzy Peaches" and simply popped them into her mouth. She wasn't paying attention to anything except her music and her book, humming like a humming-bird near a flock of flowers.

She was still very happy and embarrassed from yesterday in meeting Stan. She felt her cheeks grow hot just by thinking about him, his face, his eyes, his---

"**Hey, Crystal!"**

Crystal snapped out of it, the candy dropping from her agape mouth. She got up from her position and sighed; depressed her free time was cancelled. She closed the book solemnly, the hardcover novel creating a small thud sound.

She looked out the window to find Tsuna peering up at her, a black paper-back novel clutched in her arms. She smiled as a small puff of smoke dispersed from her lips. Crystal smiled softly and waved.

"Hey! Come down and outside, silly!" Tsuna called, her breaths forming in puffs of hot air in the cold. Crystal nodded and waved, signalling Tsuna she'd be down. She then left the window sill and ran over to her closet to find something suitable to wear. What she found was a pale blue zip-up sweater and a pair of jeans.

Un-fortunately for her, the knee-parts of the jeans were ripped, causing a possible flow of heat to escape. She groaned, disappointed there was nothing else possible to wear, but she ignored that and miserably put them on. The sweater was very lovely, yet delicate. It was sure to keep her warm.

While passing a drawer, she instantly scratched her palm, gathering up a small wound on that side. **"_Ite!"_ **

"Augh, hurry up, stupid or else she'll **DITCH YOU!" **

With a grunt, she swiftly snatched up her keys and a shoulder-bag, and then left her room with a slam on the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So…what you're saying is…?"

"You still don't understand, do you?"

Reno sighed as he mushed up his strawberry sundae into a swirl of cream and the very berry itself. He tiled his direction towards the sundae as it was mutilated into a colourful mess. Merodi groaned and rested her head in her hand, frustrated.

Reno murmured to himself while placing a single strawberry into his mouth with a plastic spoon. "And we don't even have a victim yet…Meron, that's **sad…"**

Merodi gave him a slight "grr" sound and went back to her own sundae. She pushed and screwed up the ice-cream delight, grumbling something about the **_Holocaust _**and something evil to do with Reno. Reno gave her an eye-roll and tilted his head towards the open window of the café.

The streets were slightly empty, yet crowded, bustling with life. Reno sighed at the dullness of this town. _This is pointless…stupid school district coming up with this jack-ass plan and…_

Reno perked up when he noticed something…

"Hey…Hey Meron?" Reno murmured, tugging at Merodi's bubble-gum blue sweater. He didn't let his eyes leave what he was looking at. Merodi looked up from her sundae and "mmm?" Reno.

Merodi shifted her gaze to where Reno was set upon. She found out he was looking at that guy from that test day, Spat. Merodi felt that type of cruel smile creeping upon her lips. Spat seemed to be the innocent gazelle that was practically waiting to be exterminated.

"He's single…isn't he?" Reno smirked, scooping up a bit of his sundae. Merodi nodded, scooping her bit of her own sundae. Reno gave her a wicked smile and slipped the spoon in his mouth taking one last glance at Spat.

"Now…all we need is another…" Merodi murmured, peering out at the crowd out there.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_**Are you going out again, Harmony!"**_

"**I'll be back, mom! See you!"**

"_**Wait! Don't g--"**_

Harmony slammed the door, slipping on her soft white coat, smiling broadly up at the sky. It was lightly snowing, the white flakes of ice tickling her nose delightfully. She giggled and shifted her gaze towards the town.

Since she was new to this town, she would at least get to explore it. She sighed as she heard her mother screaming her way to the front door. Harmony gasped and took cover behind a trash-can, her breaths coming out in faint gasps.

She steadied her breath and listened, just as soon as her mother was to close the front door. When that exact sound was heard, Harmony sighed, getting up and brushing herself, her bottom in being fairly wet.

"Phew…I should be a bit more careful next time…silly me!" she murmured to herself innocently. She giggled and lifted up her coat hood and ran off.

"Heehee! To the towns it is!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yeah, I saw that yesterday too! It was pretty retarded, though…"

"But I loved the way he acted out his love for the girl, anyhow!"

"Whatever" Crystal giggled as she and Tsuna walked down the icy side-walk, talking about what was on last night. Tsuna rolled her eyes and nudged Crystal playfully. Crystal laughed and tried her best not to slip on the iced over pavement.

"Ok Tsuna. Spill it. What is it that you wanted anyway?" Crystal snorted, shifting her gaze to her friends. Tsuna sighed and smiled softly. "Ok, ok, you got me. I just bugged you to ask you for some girl advice--"

"**What!** **_The _**Tsuna Io is asking **_me _**for advice!" Crystal exclaimed, adding a touch of enthusiasm in her voice. Tsuna groaned and stopped dead in her tracks, putting her head in her hands. Crystal stopped in a small amount of time, retracing her steps to face Tsuna.

Tsuna's head was down, her breaths coming out in small puffs. The sun beamed down at them, as if their position was its own business. Crystal bent down to look at Tsuna. "Hey…what's wrong…?"

Tsuna sharply took in a deep breath and lifted her head from her hands.

"I don't know what to do…I think I love him…"

Crystal's eyes popped out. _Huh? I thought you loved Suzuran…?_

"Tsuna-chan…wh-what are you talking about?" Crystal stuttered, gently tugging at Tsuna's sweater. This was just too freaky.

**_Tsuna? In_ _love!_**

"I'm talking about **him, **Crys-chan…Pazu…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Merodi ran up to a trashcan and with a swift turn kneeled without a sound. She tried her best to act like the spies in her favourite movies. She smirked and pretended she had a gun and made movie-star faces.

"I'm double-o si--"

"Meron?"

"**AHHH!"**

Merodi shrieked in horror, thinking she was found out. Reno sighed and rolled his eyes. "Meron…just because we're stalking the guy doesn't mean we have to **look **like stalkers!" Reno groaned, helping the confused yet frightened girl up.

"W-Well…at least I don't scare the he--"

"Shh! He'll see us if you keep on babbling like an old-lady like that!" Reno hissed, slipping a slender hand over Merodi's mouth. Merodi made a muffled out squeal, not impressed that her partner knew nothing about _personal space._

They quickly watched as Spat turned a corner to an alley. Reno cursed under his breath, finally getting annoyed of the feeling of hot breath anointing his palm. He let go of Merodi who had turned a brilliant red. Reno turned over and gasped fakingly to see her like that.

"Eh? Meron, what's wrong? Are you catching cold?"

Reno slipped his hand onto her forehead and gave her a look of worry. Merodi fumed red and pulled his hand from her head. "Stupid! We're going to lose him!" she hissed, pushing Reno.

Reno chuckled and let himself to be pushed. Merodi growled and tried to push the oaf as hard as she could. "D-damn you…"

"Hey, it's not my fault you're a weakling!"

" Shaddup! Its not my fault you're a heavy dummy!"

"(gasp!) I'm offended, weakling!"

Merodi seethed through her teeth and ignored the dunce, looking over him to find Spat turning another corner. "**_Shit!"_**

"**_(gasp!) _**Did you just swear, Meron?"

"**I SAID SHADDUP!"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harmony hummed as she walked down the streets of the town she was humming cute songs like **_Simple and Clean. _**She was definitely not the type to be walking around the alleys here. How on earth did she get here you ask? Hmm…

_Harmony walked down the **usual **path of the town, obliging the sights and scenery. Since it was her first time, it was natural for her to not pay attention. She hummed as usual with her eyes closed. Some Chinese guy tried to tell her something, his warnings coming out in blabberdash. _

_Harmony waved to him and replied, not even knowing what he said and made a simple assumption he said "hello." She giggled and smiled "Hello to you too, Mr!"_

_What the guy said was "Pay attention, crazy biatch!"_

Harmony soon started to let her humming fade out,clutching her arms to herself. She was starting to think this place was not safe (duh) she tried to whistle, only to get the attention of a crow. It squawked and flew over her, frightening the living day-lights out of the poor thing. **(pazu from "A La Mode" is NOT like this dirty bastard of a crow!)**

Harmony shrieked and curled up into a little ball, shielding her head from the world she was in. _Oh…is this how Alice felt when she was in Wonderland?_ Harmony thought to herself, shivering like a leaf.

"Ah! I don't want to be here, someone please he--"

"Hey"

Harmony looked up to the familiar face. She felt a smile of hope come across her small face; it was that guy she bumped into a few days ago! She squealed in happiness and embraced him tightly.

"Wheee! My knight in shining armour has come to rescue me!" Harmony whizzed out, twirling in a circle. Spat grunted at contact and tried to pry her off. "Wtf…?"

Harmony gave off her signature "happy smile" and grabbed onto Spats hands. Spat flushed pink and gave Harony a quick "what the hell are you doing" gaze. He grunted and felt the small girl hold in a "master lock" embrace again.

"Ohh! Thank you so much Mr.Knight!" Spat turned red. "W-what the hell are you doing!" he hissed, prying her off of him. " **_Nande omae wa koko ni?_**A girl like you shouldn't be here!" he exclaimed, making her squeak in fear. Spat hissed through his teeth. He was not in the mood for the cute act.

"B-but…what are you doing here, then?" the small form piped, sweatdropping. Spat softened and started to ask himself that. The two stared at each other, yet mean while from a distance…

Reno and Merodi snickered cruely as Reno marked down two words on his clip-boared he had been carrying for a long time. The pencil going over the paper was all he needed. The two words in _kanji _were:

**Mission impossible**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry! This was a pretty horrible chapter, but school has mutilated it and my schedule. I'm so sorry if this ruined any ideas. Please review and hint me at anything, ok? Luv ya's! **


	11. Dareka no negaii ga karaukoro

Nothing but Music

**UWAAA! I NEED TO WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT TSUNAAA!**

**(end of comment)**

**AUGH THEM CUTTLECHIPS I H--**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Crystal couldn't believe her ears. Here she was in the middle of the sidewalk with her friend that had collapsed and was sobbing. Crystal felt the winter's breath nipping and biting at her cheeks and numbing hands.

She bent down solemnly and placed a paw on Tsuna's shaking form.

"I…I don't know what to do, I mean, he's even got a crush on the school's hottie!" Tsnau moaned between several hiccups. Her body was racked and Crystal was still on the train of confusion.

" Tsuna-chan…you're really in love, huh?"

_That hasn't happened in like, years! _

**_It was only yesterday that Tsuna was sucking up their art teacher named Suzuran in 7th grade…_**

"_Tsuna, do you happen to know the qualities in colour?" Suzuran murmured while painting scenery of the countryside. A young Tsuna only gave him a slight nod, while she sat on the wood stool. Suzuran smiled and turned to her, wiping his paint-soaked hands on a damp cloth._

"_Alright then. Tell me." Suzan began. "Teach me what you know then."_

_Tsuna smiled and nodded. "Ok…um…first there's red, then blue then green, the--"_

_Suzuran shook his head with a chuckle. Tsuna gave him a small "huh?" as he made his way over to a paint pallet._

_No, no silly. I meant the qualities they have. Their **hues**." He murmured, showing her his special paint pallet. Tsuna could see so many colours on such a small piece of wood as she scanned the entire thing. _

"_But what do you mean?"_

_Suzuran chuckled his usual laugh and pointed his finger to a colour. "You see, a certain colour can't change form unless it has been mixed with another…" Suzuran got a blob of red paint and a blob of yellow, mixing them together with a paint brush. _

"_Like a memory."_

_**Give it some time to form, and soon it will change colour and start to glow. **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Meron-chan, you're stepping on my foot, dammit!"

"Well, **_so-rry!"_**

The two scrambled behind one small, lone garbage can, trying their best to stay camouflaged. They were flunking, miserably.

Reno's face was connected to Merodi's back and Merodi's foot was tangled with his. They were both damp and very cold from romping in different places, most of the hiding spots positively drenched with SNOW.

"Don't give me that tone, young lady!" Reno mocked with an old lady voice. Merodi only growled and replied with a "**BAKA-DESU! BAKA-DESU!" **

Reno gasped and placed the back of hand in front of her mouth (for the fifteenth-thousandth time,) and silenced her, placing his free finger against his lips to signal: Shut up.

"Why are you following me again…um, whatever your name is?" Spat groaned, his hands shoved into the pockets of his black coat. He turned his gaze to the girl trailing behind him from a slight distance.

Harmony gasped and hid behind a trash-can, sure he didn't see her. Spat sighed and shook it off, ignoring that a girl was even following him. She sighed in relief, as if didn't even see her and trailed behind him again, this time on tip-toe.

Reno growled and turned to Merodi. "We're never going to get them together if they keep distancing each other like that!" Reno spat. Merodi nodded in response and reached in for her back-pack. Reno gave a little "eh?" and watched in curiosity.

Merodi fished in the bag for quite a small second until she blinked and fished out a long, clear wire. _Trip-wire. _Reno smiled deviously and nodded. Merodi giggled and got up, nodding back. She sneaked ahead of Spat and Harmony, tying one end and another to separate walls.

_This is great! Now, all there is to it is to wait! _Merodi giggled, but tripped over the wire once. She gave a small "oof!" and got up, hiding behind a near-by trash-can. She was slightly muddy now, the dirt caking onto her jacket. She groaned, upset her clothing was soiled.

She then hushed up as the two forms came. She tried as hard as she could to keep in a giggle.

"Like I said, st--"

"What did yo--"

"**AAAH!"**

**(thump)**

Merodi seethed in a laugh and sneaked away to find Reno. The thing that had made her so bewildered with laughter was the sight before her. Harmony looked up to find Spat on top of her, his grey eyes fixated on her ice blue set.

"Oh, hi!"

"What do you mean by that, dummy…?" Spat replied to Harmony's slight innocence. Merodi chortled and snorted in her laughter and squatted down to stay un-noticed. _Oooh man, that was just too good! Reno just missed the time of the century!_

Spat turned red as Harmony squirmed, giggling slightly. "Hey, mister, you're kinda heavy."

"Duh, I'm on top of you. Just hold still and I'll get off, ok?" Spat growled, his cherry face heating up again. Harmony giggled once more and stifled a laugh, letting Spat get off of her. He groaned and got off, one leg after one.

"Mister, do you need help?" Harmony added in quietly. Spat shook his head, finally getting off of the smaller body. Harmony beamed a smile and sat up, rubbing the back of her head.

"Good! He seems to react slightly, but it still doesn't spark interest!" Reno spat, writing down _no interest whatsoever _on his clipboard.

Merodi nodded while brushing off a schmuck of mud. "**_Don'na…_**lets just get this over with. This was my favourite sweater!" Merodi complained, moaning over a jacket. Reno rolled his eyes, grabbing a sobbing Merodi by the scruff and dragging her.

…………………………****

"**_Arigatou gozaimasu! Fukki suru!" _**

The bakery smelled of cinnamon and ginger, the treats were usually gingerbread houses or cinnamon cakes for this coming season. Pazu wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed in content. Business had been booming these days, mostly because of little kids buying his ut-so-famous gingerbread houses for the coming Christmas.

"So that makes, 72 dollars for me and 15 for the shop!" Pazu piped up, smiling at his work. Before him was bread in the shape of a bell, decorated in gold rock candy and yellow icing. This wasn't the only shape he could make, oh no.

He could make **_tenchi's _**and trees. Stars and snowmen. Name your price. He finished up the small object and patted it when the final detail was added in.

"I feel happy for the person that buys this one!" Pazu chuckled as he wrapped the pastry delicately in gold and silver foil. "There! This one is good to sell!"

_ding-le-ling!_

"Eh?" Pazu lifted up his head at the sound of the wind chime next to the door. He that everytime the wind chime would sound; it was a sign a person came into the shop.

"**_Kangei subeki!" _**Pazu looked up to see his costumer. "Oh! Hey Stan!"

The tiger-striped hamham looked up and waved casually "Hey" he walked over to Pazu with his hands shoved into his pockets. Pazu laughed nervously. When Stan's hands were in his pockets, it was sign he was **aggravated. **

_Oh great…better take caution then…or at least try to distract him…_

"Umm…what brings you here…?"

"Nuthin'…"

"Umm…"

"…"

"So…**how them yankeees?"**

"…"

Pazu sweat-dropped and scratched the back of his head. _C'mon, dummy, think. Think! You got to come up with **something, baka!**_

Stan leaned on the counter while reading a label for a ginger bread –girl. Pazu watched intently as Stan got a ginger-bread-boy. The two ginger snacks were close to colliding their faces together, bu—

"So…you still play dolls?" Pazu interrupted, eyeing the teen cautiously.

"**NO! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!"** Stan spat, giving Pazu a betrayed look.

"**eep! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"**

Stan suddenly shut up and eased down. "No…I'm sorry, k?" he put the gingerbread-boy and girl back into the basket, Pazu watching quietly. Stan sighed and sifted his hands through his sandy hair.

"Nah, I was only assuming!" Pazu chirped, making Stan laugh. "But one does ask why you are so glum?" Pazu added. Stan looked up at him and stayed silent. He opened his mouth. Pazu started to feel the sweat run down his neck as his friend opened his mouth.

_I wonder…will he actually tell me?_

"You have custard on your face."

Pazu anime fell from his stool with a **"gwaugh!" **

_So he wouldn't tell me…(sigh)_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

It had seemed to Reno and Merodi that their targets were heading for the park, Spat staying silent and Harmony chatting her life's story to deaf ears. They tried to follow tout suit, often hiding behind various things such as trash cans and bushes.

"We look like spies…" Merodi whispered to Reno, giving him disdainful glances. Reno only huffed and looked between the branches of the rose bush they were hidden in. "Damn it! They don't seem to be interested in each other at all!" Reno spat, noting that down quickly in his notebook.

"Harmony seems interested…"

"That's 'cause she's clueless, like you."

"Damn you for breathing, **bastard…"**

Merodi started to choke Reno lightly, the two gathering the attention of passer-bys.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The cold air was thick and the people in the area that were outside would have to be in mittens or with frostbite. It was obvious it was the time called winter, a season known for its bitter cold yet cheery attitude.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for the out-burst…"

The two girls walked down the sidewalk, Tsuna's tears finally dried. It was only then that she felt the numbing feeling on her face. The tears were starting to freeze…

"**Ee..EYAAAAAH!"**

Crystal squeaked in amazement and looked at Tsuna. "Ahh! What's wrong? What happened? **_Nani desu ka?!"_**

"**_Itaii, itaii, ITAIII!!!" _**Tsuna yelled, waving around her arms frantically. Crystal only tilted her head to the side, confused beyond belief. From a birds-eye view, the two looked like little dots that had just taken a lovely dose of **crack.**

"**Tsuna-chan, what's wrong?"**

"**AUGH! IT BURNS, IT BURNS!"**

**(AN: actually, this part was made by my brother while I was in the shower. I just kept it and fixed it because it made a bit of sense. XP)**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"So Mr, do you do karate?"

"No. Go away."

"Are you a men-in-black person?"

"I said no, now leave me alone"

Harmony shut her mouth, clamping the jaw down like a trap-door. _Gee, he's not very talkative…_She giggled, making the boy beside her give her a quick shift of the eyes just to meet her own.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Giggling…it's pointless…"

Harmony tilted her head to the side and smiled clueless. Spat only groaned and quickened up his pace, trying to lose the girl. Harmony made a pout, her lower lip sticking out, following the grey haired boy quickly. Spat only rolled his eyes, his breaths coming out in clouds.

From a distance, Merodi and Reno were watching. Merodi was leaning on Reno's shoulder, fast asleep. Reno was drowsily writing down things. But instead the words came out like: **dpioAJNKosnflsdskj….**

"Hnn…I don't know if…" Reno staggered and fell over, knocking over a bewildered Merodi. Merodi stirred, looking up to find the red-head sleeping. She gasped and looked in-between the bushes. The two were all most out of range!

Merodi gasped once more and shook the groaning red-head. "Stupid, get up! They're leaving!" She decided to shake the hell outta him, grabbing his collar and shaking him like the milk-shake she had earlier.

"**GET UP, GET UP NOW!"**

"**Auuugh!"**

Harmony caught up with Spat, not even noticing the screaming rosebush behind the two. She panted and decided to lean on her knees. Forgetting that Spat was leaving her behind, she leaned over, trembling, and plopped down onto the ground exhausted.

She stayed down in her squatting position, rubbing her arms together feverishly. _Whew! Mom should've picked out a warmer town! _She thought to herself. She turned her head to see the grey-haired boy, (what she called him) turn a corner. _Oh well…at least he helped me outta that alley! I'll have to thank him later on!_

She sighed and looked at the pavement, making circles on the icy side-walk. She continued this useless act, not noticing the group of boys coming up towards her. One of them was a maroon-furred, the other a navy-blue. The maroon-furred had an eye-patch and the navy-furred had on back-wards base-ball cap.

"Aww, look at the little girl drawing stuff on the side-walk!" the maroon-furred crooned, kneeling down beside her. The navy-furred snorted and chuckled, flicking a cigarette to the side. "Awww, does the little **_koibito-chan _**have nothing to do?"

Harmony looked up and laughed nervously, un-eased two strangers were looming over her dangerously. "Umm…hi?" she replied sweetly, trying to make them be the least dangerous.

The two laughed heartily and one of them grabbed her wrist harshly. She gasped at the firmness of the grip. The other chuckled and leaned down beside her. "Wanna come with us, pretty girl?" his breath reeked of dead lungs and alcohol. His appearance screamed: **bad person**

Harmony shook her head frantically, desperately trying to wrench her hand free. The grip was so hard, she wanted to just cut off her wrist and run off, hand-less. That would've been just fine…

"_**O-negaii…t-taskete…"**_

The two only laughed until a sudden blow was directed onto one of the thugs.

**_KUDA!_**

"What the--" the navy-furred spat, clueless. He suddenly fell over when someone kicked him with an upper-kick to the jaw. The thug fell over with a thud, his fall vibrating the ground. Harmony gasped and shuddered at the vibration of the fall, scared.

"Hey, I thought you were behind me, stupid…"

"Huh?" Harmony looked up to find a panting Spat right beside her, glaring at the thugs. Harmony only nodded a tad bit frightened of Spat as well. He only stared back at her as the thugs lifted themselves up, one of them bleeding in the nose. One of them had a torn lip.

"Damned jackarse just kicked me in the face!" one complained, wiping the blood from his face the back of his hand. Spat only smirked and brought Harmony closer. "Oh? Is she actually yours?"

The two looked at each other in confusion. "What is she your girl-friend?" one of them asked, standing up, his knees resembling those of a new-born goat (sheep, goat, or calf whatever) Spat turned to him and stayed silent. Harmony looked up at the boy who was holding her shoulders firmly, firm enough to hold her in place, but gentle enough to barely bruise her skin.

All of them waited for an answer.

"Yeah… Yeah, she's my girlfriend"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"yuss…"

"But you aren't even talking properly!"

"**O yea, ow yuu o-tis…" **(Translation: oh, yeah, now you notice)

Crystal smacked her hand against her forehead, swiping it down. This was very stressing, the two girls walking to any type of near-by shop for ice. It was a bit of a bad thing, after Tsuna had gotten the frozen tears off of her face, she had run into a pole.

"Well it's not my fault you lost your cool!" Crystal groaned, patting Tsuna on the back. Tsuna replied wordlessly with a rolling of the eyes, un-impressed with her friends comfort.

"**_Que sera sera, _**right?" Crystal laughed nervously.

"**Sthut up"**

Crystal closed her jaw, walking silently for a minute. It was then that they spied a small shop ahead. Grey smoke floofed from the old-style chimney stack, the near by air smelling of baked goods. Crystal whiffed in and breathed out thankfully.

_Hiff hiff_

"Wow, Tsuna-chan, you smell that?"

"**No, I wan I" **Tsuna mumbled in un-comprehended blurts. (Translation: No, I want ice)

Crystal only laughed and pulled at her friends arm. It seemed to her that it would be warmer there. "C'mon, silly! They may have ice! I mean, it's a bakery! They can't cook without **_some _**type of****use of ice!"

Tsuna rolled her eyes and sighed, knowing that Crystal's instincts were not very bright. It was usually like that: 5th grade, cross the fence. We got chased by a bulldog for that. 7th, we got detention for stalking a teacher we thought was a witch.

_Sometimes, I wonder if I'll ever die…_

Tsuna shook off the thought and grumbled, her throat tinging with the sudden frosty feeling. Either it was the weather or her miserable love-problem that was making her feel so horrible, either one would kill her.

She her excited friend tug her to the warm, cinnamon coloured shop. Crystal was smiling warmly and Tsuna had on a vague impression plastered on her face. Complete opposites Like a drunk compared to a bounding guy that had just got an A+ on some wack-job test.

_God…if it were enough for her to be over-encouraging, then I'd be corn meal by now…_

Tsuna sighed and rubbed the side of her cheek. The frost was still iced onto her cheek, the sharp feeling stinging at her skin. _If the person who owns this shop doesn't have ice…I'm gonna sue…_

They quickly walked over to the store and opened the door solemnly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a bit of a rumble once the two gangsters left, Spat standing protectively over Harmony, harmony sitting on the ground dumb-found. The pavement felt like knives cutting into her knees as she knelt for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Look's like the brawl's over…" Reno murmured, wiping his eyes slowly. He was drooping like a de-hydrated sunflower, baking in the desert. "Damn I need a coffee…" he mumbled between his fumbled over notes. Merodi nodded soundlessly, almost leaning on her **_ibou _**in her tired state.

The two watched…well, in a way, watched Spat hold the trembling girl next to him, enclosing her in his arms. She was trembling like a leaf, her eyes the size of saucers.

"Stupid, get up or else I'll have to drag you up!" the boy yelled, tugging hard at the girls arm. She gasped and flinched at the sudden pain. She was certainly not expecting her saviour to save her then kill her.

"**_Itaii!"_**

"Stop complaining that it hurts and get up! Pphh!"

"**But you're hurting me!" **the girl whimpered, making the boy flinch and snap his mouth shut. The wind blew dramatically, making Merodi sneeze, luck making Spat and Harmony ignore that sudden out-burst…

"Merodi, keep it in next time!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help but sneeze!" the noir haired girl snapped back, swapping her red-headed friend on the arm. The red head reacted by a slight no without keeping his eyes off of their target.

Spat's expression softened as he knelt beside the frightened girl. She gasped and sheiled her face, as if she was about to be struck. Spat tilted his head and removed her hand gently from her face, his face as blank as paper.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, ok?" he whispered, holding her hands in his own. _She's just been assaulted, act proper, you dunce! _

Merodi couldn't take it any longer, her anxiety up to the max. "Augh, that's it, I qui—**AAH!!!"**

As if someone had interfered, a can that was irresponsibly placed, RIGHT in front of Merodi, her footing slipping with her voice. **"AUUUGH!" **The can flew, flying right at the couple.

_**Ka-tak!**_

The can landed as if planned right on Spat's head, making a shrill sound as the aluminium collided with the skin. Harmony could only make a slight face as the un-conscious boy fell on top of her.

"**U-uwaaa…"**

"**Eeyahh!"**

There was a slight thud as Reno knelt there, staring blankly, yet having no clue what the hell was going on. "Woaa…Meron-chan, where'd you go?" Reno mumbled in his dizzy state. **(yes, nothing makes sense here, I'm sorry XD)**

Harmony was silent for awhile, her face heating up from the boy on top of her. She felt a smile creep onto her face. Spat shifted and peered up at her, his face a tomato red. Harmony let out a little giggle and gave a little peck on the side of his cheek.

He turned red, gasping lightly. Reno watched silently yet amused, a slight smile on his face.

"Wha-what was that for?" Spat sputtered, glaring at the girl. Harmony let out another giggle and leaned upward, her lips colliding with Spat's.

_**I've always wondered…**_

Spat's eyes were wide for a slight millisecond, only to slide closed. Harmony smiled through their kiss.

_**If I'd find someone…someone who'd love me forever…**_

Reno nudged Merodi slightly, snickering. Merodi only moaned and shifted in her position. (she fell over after the can incident) "Meron! Meron, get up, you're missing half of your success!"

Spat pulled Harmony closer to him as he helped her up. Their lips parted slowly, as snow started to fall lightly over the couple. It was like a blessing from above, the snow glowing like fairies.

_**I'd use to think that God wasn't listening to my prayers…but…**_

Spat slowly lifted up his eyelids, his grey eyes looking into a pool of ice blue. Harmony smiled and embraced him slightly, un-sure if he would approve. Spat gasped once more, his body numbing.

He then smiled, bringing her closer.

"I want to love you…"

**_Dareka no negai ga kanaukoro…_**

"Then love me…"

**(Pardon my language…but shit that was corny…I hate myself for making that. It was DUMB!)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe of all stores, I'd end up at yours…"

"You sound upset…is that bad?"

"**Baka-mono, no it isn't!" **Tsuna yelled, fwapping Pazu lightly over the head. Pazu reacted with small "**_Itaii!" _**'s and covered his head slightly. Crystal sweatdropped and turned her head over to Stan who was sulking in a corner, staring at Tsuna and Pazu in dismay.

_Oh jeez…even when they are fighting, they still look like a couple…_

Stan's head was in his single palm, his eyes were very tired. If you were to look at him, you would say by just glancing: "Wow, he must have a lot of problems"

Well, if having a sister that's out of control, a girl you can't confess to and a mother that's a female dog, what do you think?

Crystal flinched and walked towards him, her hands clasped together and her fingers thumbling around with each other like Cinderella and her Prince at the ball. Her footsteps came to a stop once her whole body was just inches away from Stan's.

"Stan-sa--"

"Stan**_-kun_**, please"

Crystal giggled lightly and rolled her eyes drastically. She was glad that he was still decent. She walked in front of him and looked down on him, her face facing his own. Stan looked up in disdain and smiled sleepily at her, making her blush a slight pink.

"You do know that the play is in two days, right?" Stan murmured, his eyes darting to Tsuna and Pazu who were throwing things at each-other ( phyeah…that was the most horrible excuse for them to fight I've ever made…)

Crystal nodded, her hands finally at rest from fumbling. She smiled and took a seat beside Stan, letting out a sigh of content.

"Yeah…I'm still a bit worked up about it, yet I'm so ready to take this on!" Crystal exclaimed, letting out a giggle afterwards. "Besides, I have **you **to take care of me, right?" Stan flinched and looked at her in surprise of her comment.

"Y-yeah..."

Crystal smiled and put a warm paw on his shoulder. "Everyone has his day, huh…Stan…kun…?"

Stan looked up from his seat and smiled.

"Yeah…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Brrr! I'm cold!"

"Then you should've brought a warmer coat stupid…"

Harmony and Spat walked down the snowy path. Night was starting to fall onto the town, the street light resembling fireflies fluttering all over a white plain. Harmony's soft face was tinted with red and Spat's matched the color code of a tomato.

"(sigh) Why do I even bother…" Spat groaned as he shook off his dusty black over-coat and slipped it over his new obsession. Harmony giggled and peered up at him smiling.

"Aww! You're so swe--"

"**You get mushy, and the coat comes off!"**

"Uwaa! Sorry, sorry!"

_**Even if it seems impossible…**_

Spat peered down for just a second to see Harmony smiling sweetly, slightly leaning on his shoulder. It finally occurred to him that he finally **did **have a girl. Wow. Boy would Stan be pissed.

Spat felt a soft smile creep onto his face as he slowly pulled Harmony closer.

"Heh…beat that Stan-baka!" Spat growled with triumph.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Indistinct**_

_**-don'na: **damn, or shit. I think. I don't really remember…(just came back from the hospital)_

_**-Arigatou gozaimasu! Fukki suru: **Thanks very much! Please come again!_

_**-tenchi's: **angels. Isn't that cute? Angel shaped ginger snaps!!_

_**-Kangei Subeki: **Welcome (Welcome to my store in Pazu-chichi's position)_

_**-onegai, taskete: **please help me…****_

_**-Que-sera-sera: "**what happens, happens"… I hate the bastard who made this saying_

_**-ibou: **partner. Merodi thinks of Reno as her partner for this project._

_**-itaii: **owie! _

_**- Dareka no negai ga kanaukoro: **Someone's prayer will be answered (this is a name of a Utada Hikaru song)_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**WOWIE! I'm back, everyone! So, yeah, here was the…(looks) eleventh chapter for Nothing But Music! I should apologize for not being there a lot! My schooling is very harsh.**

**Well…ciao4now!**

**-K-chan **


	12. PartOne:ManEater

Nothing but Music

**Su! SUUUU!**

**Well, thanks to encouragement, I'll be writing more! audience claps.**

**That last chapter was so F(#$) corny. I wanna commit suicide for it, but, like they say:**

"**DON'T TRY SUICIDE, 'CAUSE NO ONE CARES!"**

**I've also made a character chart so far!**

**Merodi…?:**

**Role: hero **

The main character of the story. A shy girl at heart, she tries to hide her personality by trying to act tough. She's partnered up with Reno do **_science projects _**together with him. She is infatuated with music and has a slight crush on Jingle. She'll do anything for her friends safety, even if it means to kill herself.

**Crystal Victoria Donaldson: **

**Role: hero**

A shy girl that has been friends with Merodi for 3 years, along with Tsuna. She has a crush on a hot guy from 5th grade and is a main actress in a play with him. She has a polite and sometimes, care-free nature that sometimes getting her into trouble. Or at least on top of someone (most likely, Stan)

**Tsuna Io:**

**Role: hero**

A small, little hamham with a big attitude. Tsuna is the third member of Merodi's friendship triangle. A writer at heart and a well-known novelist, Tsuna thinks her love-life will never be the same after her last boy-friend disappeared. That is, until she met Pazu…

**Pazu Hikaru:**

**Role: hero**

The sweet little chef of the Kawaiia High's cafeteria and a dear friend to Tsuna. So far we know that he loves sweet things and owns a bakery. He even has a crush on Pashmina, a cute girl in his school. But will he ever notice someone else's affection?

**Stan:**

**Role: hero**

Stan is the main hottie of the school, carrying a burden of having thousands of girls chase after him. So far, we've figured out that he's in love with Crystal **(yay!) **and he has a grudge on his sisters' boy-friend, Kether. Stan is the main actor of a play. Self-dependant and dramatic.

**Kether Harding:**

**Role: anti-hero**

Out goes the good-boy and in comes the bad-boy! Kether is a hottie from Nashville Tennesse, and the first thing he sees and captures, **is SANDY! **He has a dead-grudge on Maxwell(hates his gutz..X() and hates classes. A run-away hottie on the loose!

**Reno Ainsland:**

**Role: Hero/anti-hero ( wtf…)**

A student from England that has a strange accent **(will be explained)** A fiery attitude and loves to see other people suffer for their own stupidity. He has a soft-spot for Crystal and Merodi. Thinking that the students of Kawaiia high need more of the love, he decides to do a project on matchmaking. Though he doesn't know that he'll be his next victim…

**(Reno always says "zoto" at the end of every sentence. "zoto" means yo, so in other words, that's his slang, yo!)**

**coughs well…on we go then, shall we?**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's a tad bit too frosty, ne?"

"Umm…uh-huh…"

The snow was frosted all over the school grounds, making it look like the ice palace of the Snow Queen **(hey! Don't blame me, I suddenly HAD a Christmas video fetish!)** It was very delightful, walking on the ground without listening to the sound of the fresh snow crunching underneath your feet.

Merodi felt this every time she would take a step, yet without feeling happy, she would feel absolutely **miserable.**

Reno on, the other hand, was all smiles due to their latest success. Hands in his pockets, he tromped foot after foot, his cheeks tinging. Merodi rolled her eyes and followed hurriedly, her cheeks red.

"Reno-kun! S-stop walking so fast!"

Reno responded by stopping directly in his tracks, forcing Merodi to bump into his back. Merodi found herself in Reno's charcoal-grey coat, and for a second, felt a bit **_warm._**

"Meron? I have a question…" Reno asked as Merodi got herself off of his back. Merodi watched as he sat himself on the ground. She groaned, knowing that sitting on fresh snow would mean a hella cold butt. Dispite this, she sat herself down.

"Yeah, what is it?" Merodi sighed, her cheek resting on her palm. Reno sighed and gave her the puppy-dog look. Merodi sighed again. "Yes, what is it?" she repeated again.

"You know we've already paired up the **_akuma_** and the **_tenshi_**, right?" Reno murmured, making a mini-snowman while talking. Merodi stared at the snowman glumly, her eyes simply glazed over with boredom. Yes, she was at least a bit happy that she got Spat and Harmony together, for Spat was starting to become a bit shyer, none-the less, happier. Harmony…well…she just became more annoying, bounding about, yelling about her "spattie-watty"

"Yes…?"

"Well…I've been thinking…Crystal's in a play right…?"

Merodi suddenly found her ears pricking up at the sound of her friends' name. She looked up from her hands to see Reno smirking down at her. He had gotten up and was brushing himself off. "What are you saying…?" Merodi glared, growling underneath her breath.

Reno smirked and stuck out his tongue at her. "What I'm **_saying, _**is that we need to make sure that the two stars get together!" Reno chuckled while helping Merodi up. Merodi returned him an answer with a confused look. "Wha…?"

Reno rolled his eyes and sighing, obviously frustrated over Merodi's game of stupidity, suddenly let go while helping Merodi up on purpose.

"**WHAAA!"**

"Baka! Obviously, you **do **know that Stan **is **the most popular guy in the school, right?"

"_Right…"_

"And you **do **know that he has a lot of girls that are all **mumbo-jumbo** 'bout him, right?"

Merodi nodded like an idiot.

"**Augh, don't you get it?! It's kinda' obvious that they'll try to kill Cry-san over Stan, just to get a peck on the lips! THERE'S A KISSING ACT, MERODI, YOU--"**

"Ok! Ok! I get it! Don't hit me!" Merodi hissed, covering her head as it was about to be hit with Reno's silver cane. Reno calmed down and eased his shoulders, giving Merodi an un-sure look.

_Blink…_

_Blink…_

"Hmm…ok, here's the thing. I'll go ahead to check on Stan and you go and slack off until you see Crystal…be sure not to let her notice you stalking, or else she'll get suspicious. You got that, Meron?"

Merodi nodded, watching Reno's every shift of an eye. "I gotcha."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I wonder just how good you are going to be!"

"Yeah, do you even have a dress yet? I'm like, so going to pick it out for you, girl-friend!"

"Yeah! An' were goin' to so get front seats, ya here?"

Bijou, Sandy, and Hannah circled around the nervous Crystal who was looking for just **_one _**place to study her lines, just in peace. "G-guys…I'll be fine…just--"

"**Fine?!"**

Crystal flinched at the yell her friends shouted to her in unison. It made her just **_terrified_** to think about the things her friends were shouting right at her, as if they were stoning her metaphorically.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Leave the girl alone, will ya? Sheesh, you all have the nerve to kill her down with problems!"

Tsuna stomped into the class hurriedly, pushing all of the raving girls away from Crystal. She huffed and placed her hands on the sides of her hips, glaring at everyone else. "Of all the nerve! Can't you all see that she's nervous enough already?"

Crystal let out a relieved sigh, happy to know that the stoning was over. _Ah…sweet liberty…_

"Now just shove off for awhile, got that?!" Tsuna barked, waving her fingers at the wavering crowd. "That's right! Now get!"

As the crowd wavered, Crystal gazed down warily at her lines. The lines seemed to waver and creep from the sheet of paper, like newborn baby spiders when blown at in the spring. It made her sick to think about over 400 students watching, none the less, staring at her performance. That was only half of the horror.

To think, that **_half_** of the 400 would at least be glaring, growling girls, almost wanting to climb up the stage to wring her **_neck_** out.

"You ok?"

Tsuna's voice broke the train of thought, causing Crystal to jump. She smiled. "You're not un-easy to perform, are you?"

Crystal had to think a minute. **_Un-easy? _**Is that how you describe it? **_Un-easy? _**Surely the words terrified, horrified or scared would fit the picture, but never **_un-easy._**

"Nah" was all Crystal could reply.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Hospital**_

"Ne, Ice-kun! I told you no more flowers or else that's just **_spoiling me!"_**

Sparkle giggled as she lightly pushed her boyfriend, Ice. He only flinched and sighed, annoyed that his girl-friend was so uppity today. "Sparkle-chan, I just skipped a whole concert for you, now just take the flowers!"

"No!!" Sparkle chirped, hugging her man.

Ice sighed and plopped down onto a chair beside the bed, his girlfriend still clinging onto him. It was a mystery in why he loved this odd singer/brat girl, everyone would say in the magazines. But it was no mystery to him, for sure.

"Excuse me sir, but Miss. Sparkle has to take her temperature now" Ice and Sparkle looked around to find an impatient looking girl, her hands on her hips, her lip pursed into a slight frown, yet a fake smile.

Ice sighed and glared at the girl. It seemed her name was Flora, assuming that is was by looking at her horrible fake name-tag: **Hello! My name is Flora.**

She seemed the type that would proclaim you a friend then back-stab you literally with a putty knife for a penny. Just plain **_evil. _**

Her eyes narrowed into slits at Sparkle who shivered at the sudden gust of menacy. She didn't really like her nurse. She was always glaring at her when a **_male _**was near-by, especially Ice.

**(I'm sorry, but I just had to find someone to fit the bad-girl here, so don't think that I hate Nurse-Ham entirely, cause deep-down, I think she's a good girl…WHEN SHE'S NOT NEAR A GUY!)**

Ice sighed as he got up, planting a mere kiss on Sparkle's forehead, mouthing a good-bye. It made him sad, but he tried his best not to show his depression to leave her, all alone in this building of vast white and sick people. It was **_so _**un-natural for him to be in a place like this.

Quickly, he grabbed his jacket and stomped off, shooting Flora a glare of _slip poison in her medications, prepare for a life-time in jail, 'cause my lawyers will get you and your sorry ass…_

Sparkle watched her boyfriend go with sorry eyes, left with Flora. Flora smirked and walked over to her, placing down a silver tray on the bed. "So, got any plans tonight? Oh, wait, you don't cause you're in a hospital!" Flora snickered, rewarding herself with a glare from Sparkle.

"I was supposed to perform tonight, but since I'm in this condition, my friend Crystal is taking over for me!" Sparkle defended, tears springing from her eyes. "And she's going to do it for me, because I **know **she's a good actor, plus she's friends with the main actor anyways!"

Flora scoffed, while leaning on the plain white wall, rolling her eyes. She was definitely not going to be out-staged by this girl. Flora-Nurse **ALWAYS **wins. "Oh yeah? And just how good is the main actor?"

Sparkle shut up. This was bad. **_Oh no, I've just told a man-eater about Stan! What am I going to do?..._**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stan walked down the hallways hurriedly, reading over his script. It was a bother to get through while walking, like looking at the letters of the alphabet while jumping. He knew that his sister would be somewhere hanging out with that **_other guy_**, whatever his name was, and his **_main actress _**was off somewhere, caging herself in from the jealous girls that absolutely loathed her.

That thought didn't scare him, however. It was the sheer thought of **_kissing _**her…

Stan stopped right in his tracks, lifting up his slender fingers to touch his lips, brushing his finger-tips lightly upon his lips. The sensation wasn't what he expected. No, her kiss would be much better then this…

He felt a smile creep onto his face as he started to walk again. **_Yes, it would be way better than this…_**

"Pfft, showing his love to the girl in the middle of public, wadda love-sick **_tori!" _**Reno jeered from afar. He watched the tiger-striped hamham walk off with a slight smirk adorning his face, his eyes shining with a mischievous glint.

"Well, well, well…looks like I'm going to have to get Merodi to really try hard on this mission, **_zoto!"_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Gawd, Ainsland-kun, you pick the hardest of all couples, you know that?" Merodi snapped at her cell phone. Thousands of students bustled around her, as she was hidden behind a large vase en-casing a fern.

She was right beside the entrance to the cafeteria, in which the tickets were about to be sold for the play, crouching behind the navy blue glossy vase, the fern's leaves getting into her fur.

"_Merodi-chan, just trust me on this one, I'm sure there will be a "Happily Ever After" for this one too! And besides…my last hunch was correct, nee?"_

Merodi blushed at Reno's accent over the phone, listening to him **_preach _**to her. The small key-chain attached to her cell-phone case jingled, the melody bribing up Merodi's sense. She was starting to warm up to him, at least…

"Excuse me ma'am?" a hall-monitor interrupted, pushing the fern out of his way to peer down at Merodi. Merodi reacted furiously.

"**AAAHHH, HOMIGAWSH, I DIDN'T DO IT, JUST TAKE THE COOKIES AND SPARE ME!"**

The hall monitor grunted and sweat-dropped, beckoning her with a hand-signal to come away from her **_"hiding place"_** Merodi shut up and gulped, shuffling into the open, and standing up, brushing the dust from behind the fern off of her.

"Sorry, ma'am, but I'm going to have to confiscate your cell-phone from you--"

"What?! But, wait, hey, I need this phone!" Merodi snapped, clutching her phone close to her. She could her Reno mumbling from the other side of the phone, "_Ahh, Meron is in trouble once again…Well…good luck then! I'll call you later!"_

Merodi growled as her **_ibou _**hung up on her, leaving her in the presence of the hall monitor. Slowly, the closed up her cell phone and handed it to the monitor sadly, her head hung low.

The hall monitor grunted and walked off, his whistling like a motion, beckoning Merodi the sheer urge to **punch **the bastard. She watched him walk off and sighed, running her hand through her blue-black hair. She felt so ashamed to be seen a **_criminal _**of the school law.

"Having a rough day, Merodi-san?"

Merodi, as always, reacted as her instincts tell her to, scream at the top of her lungs. **_"UWAAA, HOMIGAWSH, DON'T CONFISCATE ME AS WELL, I DUN WANNA DIE, AIEEEEE!!"_**

Instantly, she covered her head with her arms and murmured prayers to God, asking him to spare her from a _cruel death._

The boy, who had startled her, Jingle, held his hips again and started to laugh hysterically, Merodi noticing that it was him again and that she had screwed up in front of him, **_again. _**

Merodi flushed red and glanced at him, peering up from her red state. Jingle opened one eye from his gentle laughter and he himself, blushed. "**_S-sumimasen…_**Merodi-chan…haha…you're just so…so…hahahaha!"

Merodi herself giggled and watched the boy she secretly loved laugh softly, smiling happily to herself. All the happiness in the world was right now, she thought. She giggled, covering her mouth politely. Jingle's shoulders ceased, a warm smile still remaining on his face.

"So, what exactly were you doing? Playing hooky with another friend?" Merodi flinched at the sound of him calling her hooky. " I—I am not a **_kyaputen!" _**Jingle chuckled and patted her on the head.

"You obviously don't know enthusiasm…" Jingle murmured into her ear, making the girl blush. Jingle chuckled at that and seemed so close…close enough to even…**kiss…**

Merodi felt like sliding her eyes close and leaning in, her feet feeling light. And then…

"**JINGLE!"**

Merodi's eyes slammed open, her eyes revealing to her Jingle looking the other way toward an enraged Rose. Merodi felt all hope slip away as she watched the powder white hamham stomp towards Jingle and her. Her lavender scarf trailed behind her ominous evil glow. Merodi watched as Jingle walked in front of her, as if he was acting to shield her.

"What were you just about to do, **you bitch?!"** Rose screeched, trying to pry Jingle away from Merodi just to get at her. Merodi squeaked and hid behind Jingle. Jingle flinched as Rose's nail dug into his arm as she tried to get at the girl behind him.

Several passer byes stopped in their tracks to watch the scene and some ignored the scene and walked right passed it. Rose growled and glared at Merodi from behind Jingle.

"Jingle-kun, what was that little **_sureru _**just about to do to you?!" Rose chirped, clinging onto his arm.

**_Stupid little uriwatasu…_**Merodi screamed in her head, her temples growing hot.

Jingle stayed silent, his eyes straying from looking directly at Rose's. Merodi felt so help-less, like as if there was nothing she could do to help the sad-eyed boy she had come to love, and almost kissed.

The sun-light from the windows seemed to avoid the three, shining on other things, but not on the people that needed it the most. It was only then, that when a cloud had covered up the sun that a sound was heard when Rose's hand had collided with Merodi's face…

_**KATTA**_

The cloud passed Merodi's eyes wide with fear and amazement, her cheek a tad bit pink from that slap she had just received from that…that…

"**_Y—YOU BITCH!" _**Merodi yelled, almost launching herself onto the powder white hamham, her mind only racing with the words, **kill her!** **KILL HER NOW!**

Luckily for her, Jingle propped himself up in front of her, shaking his head slowly. Merodi could even feel his heart-beat, as fast as a train along with his adrenal gland. He must've been the scared of the bunch, she thought, the voices going away.

"Merodi-chan, I think you should leave…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**(Aiya, once again, plans foiled! (hangs head in shame)**_

"Spat, do you think we'll be together forever…?"

"Ah, shaddup about that stuff! Just think about what's happening now, ok, pfft?"

"Aah! Ahh, I'm sorry, ok!"

Spat sighed and rested his head and the girl he never thought would be leaning on him right now. It was almost the end of the day, and they were both starting to become even fonder, and fonder of each-other.

Harmony let out a few sighs of content, always making her brash boyfriend blush. She would giggle and poke him lightly in the chest. "You're so funny, Mr. Nice guy!" and Spat would blush and grunt.

Over on the other side of the school, however another couple were happily cuddling…and being watched with eyes of a hawk.

Kether Harding watched the sky plainly while Sandy, leaning on him with her back, watched the other side of the sky. "Hey, babe? You sure you actually want to ditch your classes just to hang out with yours truly?"

Sandy flinched and looked up at Kether, who was staring down intently at her. She stared back at him for awhile, as if she didn't get the question and then smiled. "Don't worry, Kether-kun…I'm actually glad to skip today…"

Kether smiled, and slid his eyes shut, feeling content "That's what I want to hear…"

Sandy giggled, slightly nudging him on the waist. "Besides, no one is going to, like, stop me, right?" Kether gasped and all of a sudden remembered the warning her brother had given him.

"_Stay away from my sister, punk…"_

It didn't scare him, sure as hell. It only roused him to think about Stan hurting Sandy over him. It would totally tick him off if Stan were to…

"Hey…does your…**_brother _**treat you ok?" Kether asked turning his head for his dark brown eyes to meet up with Sandy's blue. Sandy stared at him a bit, just to give Kether a simple "huh?"

"You know…your--"

"**Very ticked off brother"**

Kether and Sandy whipped around to find Stan behind them, his arms folded and his eyes burning. Kether didn't seem to even care, his face expressionless, while Sandy's was burning up with anger.

"**_Stan!_ What do you mean by _ticked off?!_ I love Kether, and if you're going to, like, ruin _everything_ then you might as well run back to mom! YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE TO TATTLE-TAIL AND RUIN ALL OF THE FUN, MEANWHILE YOU WERE, LIKE SCREWING OFF WITH OTHER GIRLS LIKE…LIKE--"**

"**AT LEAST I'M NOT CHANGING MY WHOLE SELF COMPLETELY! SANDY, YOU'VE BEEN A WRECK EVER SINCE--"**

"**_Ever since what_? Ever since _I_ came in?"**

The two stopped to find Kether with his hands in his pockets, a disappointed look smothered on his face. Sandy lowered down her raised arm and Stan had stopped shouting, however, his angry face did not budge.

"Jeez, shouldn't you be happy for your sis that she finally has a boyfriend?" Kether shot Stan a glare, his hands still in his pockets and his look based on Stan's icy glare. "I mean c'mon man!"

Stan only stomped right up to Kether and grabbed his collar, almost trying to give him a good socking to. He was interrupted by his sister who clung onto his arm, glaring at him.

"Don't Stan…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**well…**_

_**That was part one of this coupling for now, I feel very shitty for leaving you guys off like that. I have school 2morrow…**_

_**I can't put up Japanese translations this one, so I'll leave you to it. Well…I'll see you all nest chapter!**_

_**K-chan**_

_**(I'm sorry, but if this doesn't finish fast enough, the so help me, you can assassinate me!)**_


End file.
